Team in Reality, Family at Heart
by The Kanadian Writer
Summary: (Sonic Boom) Multiple One-Shots of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks as they have their moments that bring them closer as a family. REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! (See 1st Chapter for details.) Includes brotherly fluff, romance, and overall friendship, but it will not include anything higher than the K plus rating.
1. Never a Failure

**I couldn't help but see the gang in Sonic Boom as a family as well, so I decided to make some one-shots about the many moments between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. Just so you know REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! Just tell me what you want to happen and which characters you want in the reviews section. I will not accept requests containing death (except near-death experience.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and never will.**

**This first story takes place after the first episode of the TV Series, "The Sidekick". It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

The sun was descending into the background on this eventful day. What happened you might ask, well it's because of someone wanting to keep a close friend safe. This someone is named Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog to be exact. After his friend, Tails, ended up in a plane crash, he fired him in hopes to keep him safe…only for Eggman to use this to his advantage. As of now, he rehired Tails for his actions and the two were heading home, and that is where we are right now.

'_Man, why did I let it happen to him again'_, Sonic thought as he was walking. '_I guess I can never be able to protect my best friend, my little brother, even if I chained him to the couch'._

On the other hand, Tails was thinking about how Sonic was acting on the way home. '_Why is he still so wary', _Tails thought to himself. _'I thought everything was back to normal…oh wait, everything's back to normal, but Sonic was worried about me before all this happened today.'_

Tails decided to talk to his friend. "Sonic? Are you sure you're okay, after all that's happened?"

Sonic was silent. In truth even he didn't know what the answer was. He doesn't even know if he's good enough for Tails anymore.

"Sonic are you going to answer me," Tails asked again.

Sonic replied in a slightly stern matter. "Tails, I don't really want to talk about this."

"But Sonic, you haven't been acting like yourself since we left the lake," Tails persisted.

"I said no, Tails!"

Sonic tried to calm himself after shouting that sentence.

"Sorry, let's just get home." That was the last thing said between them before they reached the door…with Knuckles and Amy nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was nighttime when the two started getting ready for bed, but Tails didn't want to sleep until he knew his blue friend would be alright.

"Sonic," Tails started, catching the attention of the cobalt hedgehog. "You can't keep your feelings contained forever, so it's best that you tell me what's bothering you."

Sonic tried to reply. "But Tails-"

"No buts. I want to know why my big brother is so upset!"

Sonic tried to think of anything to say, but it fell short. He knew he had to tell Tails the truth, so he motioned Tails to sit beside him on the couch and explained.

He spoke nervously. "Tails…I don't know if…if I'm good enough for you."

Tails was taken aback at what he just heard. "What?"

"Think about it," Sonic continued. "I let you get in danger twice today! How good of a friend can I be if I can't protect my only little brother?"

Tails stayed quiet, wanting to hear Sonic's feelings unravel.

"When you were lying on the ground, not moving…I…I-I thought I…I thought I lost you right there and then. I wouldn't have been able to keep going without you, and it would've been my fault. If I had to give up everything to save you, I would've." Sonic was nearly crying.

That's when Sonic felt Tails wrap his arms around him, embracing him in a hug. As he looked down, he saw Tails looking back up to him, green eyes to blue eyes.

Tails spoke reasonably. "Sonic, you are not a failure to me; in fact you are the one I can truly trust even after today. I could never ask for anyone else to be my best friend, and that will never change."

Sonic was stunned. Why would Tails still want to stay with him? He decided to find out with a question.

"Tails, when you came back to save me from drowning… why didn't you just leave like I wanted you to," he asked.

Tails shook his head, smirking. "Didn't you hear me back there? It's not what sidekicks do…and it's not what friends do either. I stayed because even in a lava pit, even in a frozen wasteland, and even if you didn't want me to come along, I would be there to back you up, just like you do for me."

Sonic was beginning to understand. He continued to listen with a small grin on his face. "You're starting to act like me a little bit." He earned a small giggle from the young fox.

"No matter where you go, or where I go," Tails said. "We will protect each-other to the bitter end, no matter who tries to stop us."

With that statement, Sonic hugged Tails back; neither of them wanting to break apart of their hold. Sonic unfortunately had to do that as it was getting late, with the time threatening to break the schedule.

Tails was just about to go to his makeshift bed when Sonic held his arm. He looked back seeing that the day must have left him in fear of nearly losing him a third time. Tails decided it was best to sleep beside him tonight.

As the two were in their bed on the couch, they knew that everything will be okay, as long as they were together on this planet.

Tails whispered softly. "Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic replied back, "Goodnight, Tails." Before drifting off, he laid a brotherly kiss to Tails' forehead. Both hero and sidekick slept in peace, keeping each-other warm as the cold stars washed across the sky.

They say that no man gets left behind, and that's what Sonic and Tails proved to themselves. The two will always help each-other out of the toughest situations, and no giant talking upside-down egg can stop them.


	2. Not a Weakling

**This is a request by Jssr13**

**The ones involved will be Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.**

* * *

Tails was currently working on the Tornado, making good progress fixing it up for future missions. The only thing he hasn't been able to keep up with is his well-being, for he hasn't been keeping himself in fighting shape, relying on his technology for fighting Eggman. Soon things are about to change…

"Hi, Tails!" Tails jumped at the voice, banging his head on the plane's hull.

"Ow! Don't scare me like that, Amy," He complained.

"Sorry. I was just dropping by to see how you're doing."

Tails smiled. "I'm doing fine! The Tornado is getting better, and the Enerbeams are still-"

Amy interrupted him. "No, Tails. I was talking about _you_."

Tails' ears drooped and his eyes looked away at the tone of Amy's voice. He was aware that he wasn't training as much as he should have been, and it was concerning to everyone around him.

"I know, Amy. I promise I'll catch up on training."

Amy shook her head. "You've been saying that for a while now and here you are tinkering away like you always do. If this keeps up you'll end up anti-social one day!"

Tails looked back at Amy. "Amy, even I wouldn't do that to any of you. I'll get up when I'm done."

Amy sighed, and sat in a chair. She wanted to get him out of his workshop today, and hoped she wouldn't have to force him out. Now she had no choice.

"Alright, Tails. If you are telling the truth, you'll have to prove it." She smiled cunningly and went back outside, much to Tails' confusion. Once she came back, Knuckles was right beside her.

"Well, little buddy, Amy hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you are getting up right now!" With that he literally dragged Tails from his work and went outside before letting go.

Tails was annoyed. "Ugh, what was that for!?"

"That," Amy began, "Is for not keeping your promises. We just want to help you and yet you won't let us, I mean look at you!"

Tails had gained some weight from his lack of exercise, and as of now he could barely lift Sonic when before he could do it no sweat.

Tails had a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in my work that I don't pay attention to myself. I guess I'll just be the baby of the group for a long time."

"Tails, you're not a baby," Knuckles objected, "You're eight years old!"

Amy slapped her forehead. "Not that kind of baby. He means he feels like the weakest of the group."

"That's exactly what I am in your eyes," Tails reluctantly added.

Amy nearly lost her temper with Tails' lack of self-esteem, so she made sure he was looking at her and spoke softly to him with a reasoning tone. "Tails, we don't think you are the weakest link; in fact your intelligence helps us greatly with fighting against Eggman! You're a great fighter, a skilled mechanic, and no matter what you think of yourself, you're strong in your own way.

Knuckles agreed with Amy. "Yeah little buddy, Sonic's got the speed, I've got the brawn, Amy has her agility, and you have the brains. If you are still concerned about your physical strength, you can start training now if you'd like."

Tails only saw truth in their eyes, and he smiled at them, glad they didn't see him as a weakling. Tails soon started training again and this time, he made sure that he kept himself up to date. In his eyes, Tails saw Knuckles as not only a friend, but possibly even a brotherly kind of friendship like he and Sonic have. If Amy was like a sister to Tails, then he'd be glad to have a reasonable girl like her along, and maybe Sonic is thinking the same, if not more.

In a couple weeks, Tails was back in shape like he used to be, and he couldn't wait to get back in action.

Tails faced Amy and Knuckles in a very happy mood. "Thank you, guys. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Knuckles questioned his comment. "Do Sonic and Sticks still count?"

Tails giggled. "Of course they do, silly!"

Amy offered a group hug, in which only Tails agreed to do as Knuckles wasn't exactly a hugger. When Sonic came by the training grounds, he would always smile when Tails was around, watching him as he attempts to prove his worth, when his worth never needed to be shown. Tails' worth was always high in their hearts all along.

As a friend, or a brother, one would help another do the best he can, and that's what Tails learned from his experience in training. Tails would be there to help them too, to aid his family, as you could put it, anyway he can.


	3. A Game of Checkers

**This is a request by Dreadwing216**

**Our two characters are Tails and Sticks.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day, and Eggman was preparing for an attack on a village. Thankfully Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were on their way, but what about Tails and Sticks? Tails ended up hurting his leg, so he had to stay home while Sticks offered to keep him company. Let's see what happens.

"So, Tails, is there anything we can do to pass the time," Sticks asked. "Maybe we could go hunting- no wait you're hurt…or maybe we can read something- wait I'm still getting used to that."

Tails offered a solution. "Why don't we just play checkers?"

"What's a checker," Sticks asked in confusion.

"No, not what I meant. Checkers is a classic board game involving two players."

"Oh," Sticks realized, "like the one Eggman kept winning?"

"Don't remind me. It's different…maybe I'll just show you."

With that, Tails slowly got up, holding his crutch, and brought out the checker board, and placed it on the table for Sticks to see. Sticks was curious about how this contraption works, even though it's made of wood.

Tails was placing the chips on the board when he was asked a question. "What are those for?"

"These," Tails started explaining with a grin on his face, "are what we use to play the game. That way this game plays is the chips can only go forward one square diagonally." Tails was demonstrating to it would be easier for her to understand. "If an enemy chip is able to jump over yours and onto the other side, it's out of the game. If you make it to the other side you can go backwards and forwards."

Sticks commented on the rules. "It sounds so simple…yet complex at the same time. I love challenge!"

"Be careful though," Tails warned. "If a chip takes out the other and there is another opportunity to do it again, he can until he can't anymore."

Once the game started, things didn't go as smoothly as they both had hoped. So far Tails was two chips ahead of Sticks, and both of them are in a tight decision. It was Tails' turn and he studied the board for any way out of the situation.

'_If I go there, Sticks can get it. If I go the other way it will still get caught…hmm, that one is stuck, so I guess this chip can only go one way: forward.'_

Once Tails made his move, both of them sudden realized that all the chips were placed so carefully that neither one of them could move.

"Uh, Tails what if this happens," Sticks asked.

"Um…I don't really know. This never happened before, and I'm usually the smartest one."

"Oh man, this is so much worse that getting stuck in the mouth of an alligator."

Tails was confused at the statement. "Why do you say that?"

Sticks latched her hands onto her head with a wide-eyed look. "Because it's making my head turn into spluton!

Tails burst out laughing at what he just heard. Sticks however…

"What's so funny!? You mean you don't know what spluton is?"

Tails caught his breath. "No, Sticks. It's just…spluton isn't a word but hearing it from you…" And Tails laughed again.

Sticks tried protesting but ended up laughing along with him as she too thought it was a funny word. Both of them forgot whose turn it was but at least they both gained something from all this: Sticks learned checkers and Tails was finally laughing since his injury.

"We're back, Tails!"

Both Tails and Sticks turned to the door to see Sonic and the others come through the door.

"Hi, Sonic," Tails replied happily.

"I've never seen you so happy recently…what were you two doing?"

"Oh… it's just a little board game."

"That's all?"

"Well…not completely," Tails finished looking at Sticks, who smiled back at him.

Sometimes you don't really have to do an activity to clear your boredom, because sometimes, all you really need is a friend to have fun with. Both Tails and Sticks remembered this lesson, and would look back to it whenever they needed to.


	4. Proving Worth

**This is a request by MariaTainaka**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. This also takes place after the first episode.**

* * *

Amy had been walking with Knuckles on the beach for a while now. Her main concern was of how Knuckles couldn't get Sonic to be his sidekick; Knuckles Jr. Amy had the same sort of problem, so let's see how they solve it.

"Y'know, Knuckles," Amy began, "I've been having a similar problem like you."

Knuckles looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Of course! Sonic kept rejecting my audition to be his sidekick no matter how much I try!"

"Well…" Knuckles thought, "Maybe he doesn't think we're good enough to be part of his team anymore. What if he thinks he can handle everything by himself? What a jerk."

Amy looked at her friend, wide-eyed. "Wow, Knuckles! I'm surprised you actually used your head!"

"HEY!"

It took them ten minutes to sort that argument out. Anyway, the two decided to work together and prove to Sonic that they aren't just for the sideshow; they are true fighters against Eggman's army!

* * *

_Next morning…_

Sonic was feeling much better after his sleep; not having any nightmares or worries about his best friend or anyone else. It was to his surprise that he found Amy and Knuckles glaring at him outside; arms crossed and didn't seem like they wanted a trip across the island. Sonic and Tails went outside to chat with the two, trying to keep a positive mood.

"Hey guys! What's shaking?" Amy raised her eyebrow at that comment.

Sonic's smile faded when he looked at the two, and was wondering why they were acting like they were. Sonic tried to ask again but this time, he'll get to the point.

"Alright," Sonic said, "What's the matter? Is it have-an-angry-face day or something?"

"Sonic." The said hedgehog flinched at Knuckles' tone; he wasn't usually _this_ grumpy…then again, he's hardly at his happiest either. "Me and Amy have been discussing about teamwork, and we came to the impression that you think you can fight Eggman on your own."

Sonic countered back, "I do not! Well…maybe when you aren't around but-"

Amy interrupted, "So it's true. If that's so, then Knuckles and I challenge you and Tails to a contest! Winning team is proven better!"

"What brought me into this," Tails asked.

Amy explained mockingly, "Let me see…oh yes, Sonic re-hired you since you're his best friend!"

"That's not the reason-"

"Look, you know you are at a loss without us two helping out, so are you two going to accept our challenge or not?"

"What if we don't accept?"

"Then you'll be two members short." Knuckles awaited their answer.

Both Sonic and Tails thought about it, and they knew if they didn't accept their challenge, Amy and Knuckles are bound to be packing their bags. The other thing they thought of was how they acted about the sidekick thing. The two got a little cocky about the situation, and they came to an agreement, and at the same time they said…

"Deal!"

* * *

_The Contest_

At the foot of the dangerous yet inaccurately named Mount Safety, the gang decided to have their contest based on climbing up the mountain. Sonic was the last to arrive for some odd reason.

"Where have you been, fastest thing alive," Knuckles asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I remembered how I got up the mountain before to place the flag that's still there probably," Sonic explained, "so I kinda…asked Eggman to put obstacles on it."

Everyone glanced in Sonic's direction. "You _**what**_?"

"Whoa now! He's only setting up obstacles and won't be interfering with us, okay?"

Just then Eggman was flying down towards the gang in his eggmobile; it seemed like he was finished setting up the contest.

Eggman looked down to the four contestants in front of him. "Everyone all set?"

They all nodded in union; no fear on their faces as they got into their starting positions.

Eggman spoke again. "Like Sonic's rules before, the team who reaches the top and touches the flag wins. On your mark…"

Each team looked at each other with a determined feeling flowing within them.

"Get set…"

Everyone braced themselves for the cue to begin.

"GO!"

All four of them raced to the mountain as the obstacles were activated. Sonic and Tails worked together to dodge the many tricks and traps set up by either running or flying. Amy and Knuckles solve their problems differently, such as Amy with her reflexes, and Knuckles with his climbing and strength.

"You'd think this mountain was dangerous enough," Knuckles commented.

Soon enough both teams met on the final stretch; neither of them wanted to be the "B-Team" of the group. Right when the four reached the top, someone touched the flag pole; in fact all four of them touched it at the same time.

Sonic was baffled. "Great! How do we know who won!?"

"Don't look at me," Knuckles defended, "I wasn't paying that much attention!"

All four of them were too busy arguing to notice a laser wall surrounding the entire top of the mountain; that is until they heard Eggface himself laughing like a maniac.

"Would you look at this Orbot and Cubot; this contest was just the opportunity I needed after that incident yesterday!"

Tails shouted, "What have you done, Eggman!?"

Cubot replied, "He basically trapped you here so he can destroy you all," before rubbing the top of his head that was just whacked by Eggman.

"You dolt, you ruined the surprise! No matter, prepare yourselves for your fight against Lazoreye-1!"

A giant robot landed on the mountain with a heavy thud. The robot was still red like Burnbot was, with a green head and blue eyes. The robot also has plasma blades on its arms and legs, green in color.

Eggman made his speculation. "Like I said after our last battle, this baby has super laser eyes, as well as an accurate name. With the power he has, he can cut you all down to size, and feed me some ham later."

Sonic taunted Eggman with a smug grin. "What's with the '1' in his name? Does it mean number one worst doctor?"

"Grrr! Lazoreye-1, blast them all!"

Everyone got into their fighting poses—but when they were going to attack the robot, Amy and Knuckles stood in the way of Sonic and Tails.

"Me and Knuckles can handle this," Amy said in a commanding voice as she and Knuckles rushed towards Lazoreye-1.

Sonic and Tails watched as the two began battling all by themselves. It was then Sonic saw the robot charging up for an attack, and called out to warn them.

"Amy! Knuckles! Get out of there!"

Sonic's cries were met with ignorance as the echidna and female hedgehog stayed where they are. Lazoreye-1 finished charging and caused a shockwave to appear and shoot out towards its foes, knocking them back hard, injuring them.

Sonic watched in horror and his two friends laid there in pain, before he and Tails attacked the robot in anger, showing no mercy. Eventually, Amy and Knuckles sort of joined the onslaught and pushed Lazoreye-1 off the mountain, but as soon as they did the robot threw an artificial lasso around Amy's ankle and pulled her down with it.

"Amy!" Knuckles grabbed on to her hand but he was slowly getting himself pulled too. Knuckles lost traction in his feet and the two were suddenly falling to their doom, but to their relief and slight embarrassment they saw Sonic and Tails dive off the ledge to help.

Sonic attacked the robot's hand, destroying the lasso. Tails then grabbed a hold of everyone and carried them off back to their home…with some difficulty.

Eggman could be heard calling out, "Next time, Sonic, you and your friends won't be so lucky!"

* * *

_Back at Tails' house…_

Once Tails landed on the ground, he let go of the others and flopped down backwards out of exhaustion. Sonic looked at Amy and Knuckles' injuries. "You're pretty tough Knux, but I think Amy needs a hospital; she's bleeding pretty badly, and the lasso might have twisted her ankle."

Tails brought up another topic. "Why were you and Knuckles so reckless today, Amy?"

Amy and Knuckles looked down in shame. Amy couldn't talk well so Knuckles did that for her. "We just wanted to prove to you that we are just as worthy to the team as you are, Tails."

Sonic looked at them in remorse. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, but you never had to prove anything. You and Amy have been worthy to be a part of the team and always have been. Right now I'm concerned for your safety, but promise me you'll never think of yourselves as minor spectators again."

Amy forced a smile on her face. "We…promise, S-Sonic." Knuckles nodded with the same answer.

Sonic smiled at both of them, and picked Amy up bridal style. "Thanks."

Amy would be taken to Doc Ginger and treated back to health, and would be in fighting shape again in a few days. Sonic toke a mental note to try his hardest not to treat any of his friends any lower than what they are; in his heart, they were the family he needed to protect, and protect them he shall.


	5. Rescue in the Storm

**This is a request by Mermaid Ninja**

**It involves everyone.**

* * *

The TV blared in the home of Tails, he and Sonic were both starting at it in concern; whatever was on the screen was definitely not good.

The news reporter spoke cautiously, "…and as this big storm comes closer to us, we recommend everyone to stay indoors at all times and I'll repeat it, stay indoors at all times. Once the storm has past can you go outside safely again. Thank you for your attention; now back to your program."

Tails looked at Sonic worriedly, "S-storm?" Tails wasn't a fan of thunder and lightning ever since he was little, and when it did come, he would need support from his big brother Sonic, who was looking at him in reassurance.

"It's alright buddy," he calmly said. "No storm's going to get you as long as you're with me."

Tails smiled at him, "You're the best, Sonic," before giving him a side-hug.

Currently it was starting to get really cloudy, and this was the time everyone, including Eggman, to prepare for Mother Nature to run its course past them. Sonic's friends stayed together at Tails' house for shelter.

"Okay," Tails started, "everything is set up so we won't be affected by the storm. It will be dangerous out there since the…lightning, could start a fire or could hit you directly, and with the strong winds we wouldn't get anywhere fast out there."

After Tails' warnings were over, everyone waited. The storm arrived, and the entire island was shrouded in darkened skies, and a force of chaos about to be unleashed. Eggman and his robots stayed in his newly rebuilt lair, passing the time by coming up with another design. The villagers closed down the shops and made sure everything would be stable. The island was in the middle of a downpour.

* * *

Back at Tails' house, the gang was trying methods of remaining calm, each of them in their own way. Sonic was comforting the frightened Tails, who was cuddling with him, Amy was trying to read a book, Knuckles tried to find anything to distract him, and Sticks unfortunately was too paranoid to try.

"Sticks calm down," Amy consoled, "there's nothing to be afraid of right now."

Sticks objected, "Are you kidding me? There's plenty to be afraid of! That storm will carry all of us to Cloud Cuckooland!"

Everyone stared at her. "Uh…okay?"

Lightning and thunder was seen and heard very close outside, making Tails jump and Sticks suddenly do the unthinkable.

"NYAAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING BACK TO MY BURROW!" Sticks ran right out the door, and into a whirlwind of danger waiting to catch her.

If the others weren't panicking before, they definitely were now. "No, don't go out there!" Amy cried, but received no answer.

Sonic got up from the couch and quickly formed a plan. "Alright, it may be dangerous, but we need to find Sticks and fast! She might die out there if she isn't careful!" Even if they weren't comfortable with it, they agreed and ran outside, and into the darkness of the storm.

* * *

"Sticks, where are you!?" Everyone struggled to get through the strong wind and rain blinding their vision, trying to find their wild friend. It was no easy task as the storm could be considered a Minotaur's labyrinth you can't find your way through, and the Minotaur was everywhere.

Knuckles tried reasoning with the blue hedgehog. "It's no use, Sonic! Sticks could be miles from where we are! We'll never find her!"

Sonic looked back at Knuckles. "I'm not giving up, Knuckles! Neither of us would get through with leaving behind a close friend! She never gave up on us, so we won't either!

"What do you think is going to happen then, Mr. Confident? Some fire's going to start revealing her location?"

That's when they saw a bright orange and smelled smoked from that direction, with someone crying for help.

"Okay…" Knuckles stated, "…so there's a fire. This is just our luck."

The four made their way to the fire, hearing as the thunder roared across the sky, making Tails flinch. Once they reached their destination, they saw the flaring wall shaped in a circle underneath an overhanging rock. They looked in the center of the ring of flames, and found who they were looking for; Sticks.

Amy called out to her, "Sticks, we're right here! Don't move!"

The badger seemed to hear her as she tried to keep as still as she could. Sonic jumped over the blazing blockade, and held Sticks in his arms; she was crying her eyes out. "It's going to be alright," Sonic said in a relieved tone, "It's alright. We're here to help you."

Sticks looked up, and saw lighting strike a tree nearby, falling towards them. Sonic heard Knuckles warn him about it, and as he looked right at the giant torch, he barely had enough time to get out of the way and out of the ring, but burned his leg in the process.

"Sonic, are you okay!? How's Sticks," Tails asked fearfully running up to the two. He inspected his blue friend's leg, and came to the conclusion that he can't run on it for a while. There was another problem as everyone forgot the way they came, because of the wind and rain covering their sight.

Amy sounded worried. "How do we get out of the storm?"

Sticks suddenly remembered something. "Wait, my burrow is close by! You can stay there with me for the night!"

Everyone saw Sticks beckon them to follow, and so they did; Knuckles had to carry Sonic though, as he couldn't run with his burn. Everyone hoped Sticks knew where she was going.

* * *

Once they reached the door hidden in the grass covered rock, everyone went inside all damp and cold. Knuckles laid Sonic on the leather covered couch while Sticks fetched some blankets for everyone.

The blanket covered Sonic looked at Sticks with a calm expression and slight grin. "Thanks Sticks, for letting us stay here."

Sticks smiled. "And thank you for helping me out of there…" Sticks then looked down with a frown, "…and I'm sorry I ran off, I guess I just lost it."

Amy placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look back up. "I understand, but there's no need to be sad right now."

Sticks looked at her curiously, "Why not?"

"Because we're safe now and that's all that matters. Nothing will harm any of us as long as we keep each-other safe, and that's what a team does."

Sticks smiled again. "It's what friends do too. I love you guys!"

Sticks gave Amy a hug, with her returning the favor. Everyone joined in the group hug with grins on their faces, keeping themselves warm from the cold they once felt.

Sticks knew now that whenever she was having trouble or getting into trouble, her friends would be there to help her through it. Another thing she learned is that if there's a storm going on outside that you can't go in; don't go to the burrow if you are in someone else's house.


	6. Playing Some Volleyball

**Here's another story by me.**

**The characters involved are Sticks and Amy.**

* * *

It was a nice day on the island today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the ocean was flowing calmly…though two people were hardly calm, and they were Sticks the Badger and Amy Rose. The two were outside playing volleyball on the beach near Amy's house. What will happen during this game?

"You ready?" Amy asked holding the ball on one hand.

Sticks replied confidently. "I was ready before you mentioned this game!"

Amy threw the ball in the air, and bounced the ball into play. Sticks saw the ball heading her way, and bounced it back over the net. The pattern kept repeating until Sticks decided to kick things up a notch.

Sticks warned as the ball was coming for her, "Hey Amy, here it comes!"

The badger jumped up and spiked the ball towards the opponent, who barely was able to bounce it back over…and into the out of bounds zone.

"Ha, that's one point for me!" Sticks bragged.

Amy smirked slyly at her friend. "Oooh is that how you want to play? Alright then, it's your turn to serve."

Sticks bounced the ball over the net, when Amy jumped up and spiked the ball back immediately. Sticks was able to bounce the ball back correctly as the two kept at it.

"What's next," Sticks asked. "You gonna use your hammer on it?"

Amy's eyes went wide. "Sticks, I think you just made this game a _little_ more interesting."

Sticks grinned at the idea, and watched as Amy brought her hammer out, ready for this now complex volleyball game.

* * *

_Two Minutes Later…_

The score was tied, and both were on their tiebreaker while hammering and boomeranging the ball. Both the hedgehog and badger were become more determined than ever to achieve the game winning point.

"Come on, ball. Hit the ground already!" Sticks shouted in annoyance.

Soon Amy hit the ball so hard it went right through the net, and into Sticks' face. Sticks rubbed her face as Amy was coming over to help.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Sticks shrugged it off. "Aw, it's nothing. Besides you won anyway, so it's fair."

"It's not fair when I hit you though. Do you want to try that round again?"

Sticks shook her head. "Nah, it's better to have fun with you than be concerned about a volleyball game!"

Amy looked at Sticks, and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. We might as well forget the game; Sonic said he wants to head into town at some point today."

"Okay."

The two friends began picking up their belongings and began walking to Tails' house, as that's where everyone meets most of the time. That's when Sticks brought something up.

"Amy," she asked.

"Yes, Sticks?"

Sticks hesitated. "Have you had any…feelings for someone before?"

Amy flinched and was speechless, but eventually said an answer. "Well, yes."

"Who was it, Amy?"

Amy didn't want to say it, she was too shy. "Sorry, Sticks. I'm not in the mood to say stuff like that."

Sticks was disappointed, but nodded in understanding. She knew that whoever Amy had feelings for; she wanted to wait until it was the right time to say it to that person, or to anyone.

"Well, let's get going!" Sticks said. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

Both of them broke into a run to their destination. They two were glad to be BFFs even if it seemed strange to others, because they understand each-other and would go to the extreme to help one another. That is true friendship to them, and always will be.

* * *

**Hands down, this is my shortest chapter yet. I'll try not to make them so short but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**As always, requests can be made and I'll try my best to make them a reality. See you later!**


	7. Tails' Nightmare

**I should point out that the requests should only be based around the Sonic Boom universe. That means it can't have characters from the main series unless they are confirmed like Shadow was, or characters from completely different franchises. So no Christian Spencer…something…I can't remember.**

**This is a request by BALTO1**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

Nighttime; it's the ever shadowing veil across the sky. This was the time when everyone would take their lead from their duties and head back home, getting rest from their beds. But for one certain inventor, he's not going to have a good sleep.

"Bedtime, Tails." The said fox looked away from what he was doing with the Tornado, and saw his best friend, Sonic, at the door. He removed his goggles smiling.

"Okay, Sonic. I'll be right out." Tails watched as Sonic left, closing the door behind him. He began putting away his tools for the night, and putting them away till morning's dawn. It seemed the same as every day's work.

He left the workshop, and saw the many stars gathering in clusters above Bygone Island. To him it was beautiful; they made the night appear to be alive, like how shooting stars sometimes grant wishes. If Eggman rules the world, the stars would no longer appear because of the empire he would build, as if the stars were the inhabitants, and must all be protected. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic called out, catching the fox's attention. "Are you coming?" Sonic had already set up his bed on the green couch; much better than in his own hut most of the time. He didn't want to keep waiting in concern about his little brother.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Tails replied. "I was just watching the stars again."

"You like those stars don't you? Well, I guess I can see why, considering how your mind works."

Tails tilted his head sideways with a sly glance. "You're saying your mind isn't as cool as mine?"

Sonic shook his head, nervously. "No, I didn't mean that! I...I meant you…" Sonic was at a loss with his words. He surrendered in a reluctant tone, "Never mind…you win."

Tails laughed at Sonic's actions, and walked past him towards the red couch while he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Once he got a blanket, he flipped the back of the red couch down, turning into a bed, and climbed into it while removing his gear. Sonic was already in bed; after all he _was _the fastest thing alive.

"Goodnight, Sonic," Tails said with a yawn.

Sonic replied back, "You too, Tails," and they both closed their eyes, drifting off into their imaginations…while snoring. Of course, like all dreams, there are times when not everything you dream of is peaceful.

* * *

_Tails' Dream_

_He looked around. He saw the stars hovering above him, glittering with life among them. Suddenly the stars took the silhouettes of people, waving to him in happiness. Tails waved back with a huge smile on his face, but it turned into a frown shortly after._

_All the people were disappearing; none of them going back into the sky above. He blinked, and was suddenly in the middle of a burning town. As he looked around, he realized it was the same town he and the gang went to so many times…and now it was in flames._

_In fear, Tails tried to find a way out of the surrounding red walls, but he was trapped, like a mouse caught in a mouse trap…a mouse…where was Mayor Fink? Where was everybody? He tried to call out, but his voice wasn't working, he tried and tried until he found himself closed in by the fire, until he felt it threatening to burn him._

_He blinked again, and found himself in a graveyard, filled with fog and no light anywhere. Suddenly a light flashed, and Tails jumped when he heard thunder clapping; he was afraid, and he didn't want to stay here. He blinked and blinked but he was still here in the graveyard, with no way out._

_Tails saw movement in the fog. "Who's there?" The shadow stopped and turned to him, walking slowly like a spirit coming from thin air. Tails' eyes widened when he recognized the shape of the figure, and backed away slowly until he hit a gravestone._

_The figure came out of the fog, and it was none other than Doctor Eggman._

"_Hmm, what do we have here," Eggman asked himself. "Why, it's the little fox, Tails." Eggman then crossed his arms and leaned closer to the defenseless and now frightened inventor. "Are you wondering where you are?" He was replied with a nervous nod and a question. "What are you doing here?" Eggman fiddled with his mustache, and responded to Tails, "Just look behind you."_

_Tails did as the man said and gasped in shock. All of the gravestones now had names on them, the names of the many inhabitants of not only Bygone Island, but the entire world. Four gravestones then rose from the ground with four more names, and they just scared Tails more than he was._

_The names were his friends'._

"_Don't you see, my furry friend?" Eggman asked. Tails didn't look at Eggman, and was instead focused on the gravestones. The man continued. "Even after my many defeats, even after my many failures by you…" Eggman kneeled down to Tails' side and held his shoulder, grinning evilly. "It will all be in vain, as I keep coming back, and reign supreme ruler of the entire world."_

_Tails shook his head. "No…no no no no no! You can't do this!"_

"_I'm afraid it's a 'yes', fox. You have no hope anymore; not even Sonic can keep me at bay forever." _

_'No…not Sonic,' Tails thought, and then yelled at his nemesis,"Don't take him away! He's my best friend!"_

_Eggman then grabbed Tails' chest, hoisting him to his eye level. "He is already gone now…so why not join him!"_

_The gravestones surrounding them burst open, revealing skeletons as they got up, and slowly walked towards the two. The ground right below Tails cracked open, and as Tails looked down, he saw nothing but lava underneath._

_Eggman and the skeletons started laughing manically as the mad doctor loosened his hold on the two tailed kid. Tails cried out, "No, please!" but his plea wasn't heard, and he was out of Eggman's hold, falling to his doom. Tails tried to fly, but he saw chains suddenly appear on his two tails; all he could do was scream in agony as he fell towards the pit of lava. He knew it was the end, and closed his eyes as he reached the bottom…_

* * *

Tails jolted up from his bed screaming, eyes wide open. He tried to catch his breath while holding his chest; his heartbeat was going as fast as Sonic…wait, what happened to Sonic? Tails suddenly heard a voice. "Thank goodness you're awake. You were rolling around and mumbling like crazy."

Tails turned his head to the voice, and saw his big brother, Sonic. He wasn't dead, he wasn't in a grave; he was alive. He had a look of concern and relief at the same time. Tails began crying and hugged Sonic tightly. The hedgehog sat on the bed and rubbed the fox's back. "Shhh, it's okay," Sonic said in a gentle voice. "It's was only a nightmare. I'm right here."

Sonic kept soothing Tails until his crying went down before speaking to him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tails nodded, and cuddled against Sonic as he struggled to tell him of his dark fable. "I…I saw the stars again, b-but they *sniff* vanished. The to- *sob* town was burning and…and everyone was *sniff* gone."

Sonic could only frown as he imagined what Tails was going through in that dream.

"At a graveyard…Egg…Eggman appeared, telling m-me that *sniff* that we would ev-eventually be defeated by h-him and…he *sob sent me to my doom in order…to…to join you. Maybe…*sniff* maybe he's right…what if we *sob* fail?" Tails planted his face to his big brother's chest as he broke down again, and this time Sonic felt nearly the same feeling as Tails was.

He felt lost.

Sonic hugged Tails tightly and softly reasoned with him. "Even if what Eggman said was true, he's only half right. Even if he came back, I would make sure he would never take over the world."

Tails was listening, but had a feeling of doubt. "Eggman said…that you would *sniff* fail too."

"Well, if I did…then I would do whatever it takes to make things right. Even if I was old, I'd still try to stop that madman, although he too would be old enough to retire. No matter what happens, we stay together to protect everyone, and the ones we love; even when it seems like all is lost, we'll be there for you. You once said something like that to me."

Tails looked up from Sonic's chest, looking at him in his emerald eyes. "You really mean it?" He only saw truth in the eyes as their beholder nodded to him.

Sonic finished his case. "I mean every word, little bro. That nightmare will never come true if any of us have to say something about it."

Tails smiled and once again hugged Sonic, with him returning the warmth he needed. He still had tears, but the tears of sadness were dry, and in their place were ones of happiness. He was happy that Sonic wasn't gone, and that he would keep fighting no matter what situation they're in.

Tails asked in a hopeful voice, "Can you sleep with me? I don't want to have another nightmare."

Sonic replied in a slightly joking tone, "Are you kidding? Of course I would do that; I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy."

With that, the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox took the blanket and wrapped it around themselves. They both cuddled with each-other until they were in a comfy position. Sonic moved Tails' hair and kissed him in brotherly love.

"Goodnight, Tails…and have sweet dreams this time." He said.

Tails snickered before replying, "Goodnight, and I will."

Both of them drifted to sleep once again, but this time they had happy dreams, with no fear of losses, no hopes crushed by fate, and freedom from the harsh battle that lay ahead. The stars above twinkled, as if they were at peace as well, watching over the island with gentle eyes. A shooting star passed by, granting a special wish a certain fox had.

He wished for everyone to be safe from harm as long as everybody was there for one another, until the end of time.

* * *

**Whew. Funny enough this story only took a few hours! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and keep reading for more stories to come.**


	8. Bowling Bet

**This is a request by Christian Ape99**

**It involves Sonic and Amy.**

* * *

The entire gang was hanging out in the town on Bygone Island; at least they will once they got rid of Orbot and Cubot.

"Easy Sonic, w-we can make a deal." Orbot tried to explain to the blue hedgehog. "Why don't we take these parts, and you leave us alone?"

Sonic smirked, "Sorry, but no deal," before grabbing both robots, passing them to Knuckles, who threw them far away from the town. The townsfolk thanked them once again for their deeds, with the five gladly accepting.

Amy spoke up. "Well, now that those two are gone, what do you say we go somewhere fun since we're in town?"

Everyone nodded, before spending time around the place. Tails decided to put all the stolen parts back in their place for the people, Knuckles watched the nature, Sonic chatted with the mayor at one point, all ending off with some lunch, thanks to Amy and Sticks. Still, they wondered if there was still something to do before leaving.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Amy asked. None of them replied, except for Sonic, who looked like he had the idea the whole time.

"Mayor Fink told me that they built a bowling alley two days ago. You think we could try it out?" Sonic crossed his arms as he waited for any reply; any sound at all, anything to get rid of the suspense.

All of them had their answer "Yes," Tails said, "Let's try it out!" And they all dashed towards the place the mayor said the location was. Once they got there, they all looked up at the sign, which read "Bowling Blast Zone" before each of them walked inside.

The interior was like the other buildings if you could relate, though as always the difference is what lies in front of them. There are ten lanes to choose from, each with ten pins, daring the ball to knock them all down. Before the gang to try the lanes out, they had to do some preparations.

The five walked up to the desk, and were greeted by the employee, checking what's available for them. "Sonic," the employee started, "It seems that you'll have to split your party in two, as the lanes can only support three so far."

Sonic nodded, "I see." He turned to his companions. "Alright, how are we gonna group, guys?"

Amy suddenly spoke up. "Could you and me pair up?"

Sonic's face had a slight red to it, although one would think to be seeing things as it disappeared very quickly. "Well…" Sonic began awkwardly. "Are you sure you wanna…"

Amy interrupted him, skeptic about his behavior. "Sonic, when was the last time you and me had some fun together besides fighting Eggman?" She crossed her arms, waiting for what she expected him to say.

"Uh…I…can't remember."

Yep, she predicted correctly.

Sonic gave in, arms drooping and bending forward slightly. "You have a point there, Amy." He straightened up, keeping himself up to date. "We'll pair up then, which means Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks will go together on the other lane."

Everyone agreed, and they were given their lane numbers before picking up their bowling balls, waiting for the games to start.

Sonic was about to go first, when Amy stopped him. "I've got a feeling of a bet coming on!"

'_Uh-Oh,'_ was the only thing going through the blue hedgehog's mind once she said that. He turned to face her. "What do you bet, Amy?"

She replied, "I bet that I can bowl better than you. Whoever wins gets to kiss- I-I mean gets a free break from plumbing duty."

"Eww," Sonic said. "You couldn't have picked a less disgusting torture?" He paused. "Oh who am I kidding? If it's a challenge you want it's what you'll get!"

Amy shook Sonic's hand. "Deed signed, Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's get bowling!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other lane, the other three have already begun their game; Tails got the lead, Sticks got second after she finally got the idea of how to use a bowling ball, and it was now Knuckles' first shot. They overheard the conversation between Sonic and Amy.

"You think something will happen between those two?" Knuckles asked, readying his roll.

"If there is," Sticks answered, "It better not be some demented plot to turn us all into gentlemen loving ladies!" Everyone stared at Sticks, confused and stumped at what she said. "What? Don't all boys want that?"

Knuckles focused back on the game, and aimed his shot at the pins. He rolled the ball fast down the lane, hitting the pins…but also hitting the back wall…and goes out of the building into the grass.

The three were left in a state that could feel like time had stopped. Tails snapped out of it and said, "I'll get it back…don't sue us!" before heading out the window to find the ball. Once he did, he told the echidna to throw lightly instead.

Tails had his turn again, and unfortunately made a mistake in his calculations as he ended up with a split in the pins. "Dang," he groaned. "What did I do wrong?"

* * *

Back to Sonic and Amy, several minute passed since they first started playing. One time Amy scored a strike in excitement, while Sonic caught back up by getting multiple spares. As the two played, they couldn't help but notice how much fun this game was getting between them, a feeling that they can't ignore.

It was on round eight when things got a little different. Sonic watched Amy get another strike, and walked up to her and asked, "The way you threw that ball was interesting. Maybe you could teach me sometime?"

Amy responded, "Sometime, but not today. Thanks for the compliment though." She blushed as she said it; getting a compliment from Sonic felt great; to her it showed how much he really cares about her, even though he doesn't show it.

* * *

It was now round ten, and both hedgehogs were tied in points. The others came along after they finished their game, with Knuckles winning by a landslide. Amy recently got a strike and a spare, but she didn't know if it would last. Sonic was up next for his shot.

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails called out. "Teach those pins a lesson!"

The cobalt hedgehog readied his shot, and rolled the ball down the lane until it reached the pins, knocking half of them down, which was more than Amy got. _'If I hit the rest,'_ Sonic thought, _'the bet has found its rightful place in my hand!'_

Sonic let cockiness get the best of him, and released his ball. The ball began curving, and when it reached the pins, only two of them were knocked down.

Amy jumped up in excitement, "Yahooo! I won the bet!" before dancing around. She was tackled down by Sticks, who gave her a tight hug. "Ow…Sticks, thank you for the hug," she said in pain. "Could you…let me go now?"

"Well," Sonic admitted to Tails, "I guess I deserve that for not thinking again."

"At least you tried," Tails supposed, "But now it looks like you're going to do a lot of plumbing."

Everyone got up, and began heading for the door, when Amy grabbed Sonic's arm. "That was a fun game, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "It was. I'm glad you got me to play it…with some minor setbacks of course."

Amy giggled as they went to catch up with the rest of the gang, and even made it just in time to see Eggman come through the door.

"Hmm, this looks nice," the doctor said, "Not exactly my techno favorite but still nice. Come on Orbot and Cubot, let's find a lane."

The five tried to suppress their laughter as they left the building, and went back to their homes. As Sonic and Amy said goodbye to each-other, they couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, they were closer than they first thought.

* * *

**Well SonAmy fans, here is your share for this experience!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more stories coming soon!**


	9. TV Star Situation

**This is a request by Reba G**

**It involves everyone, mainly Amy.**

* * *

Amy was currently in her house, ready to check out the door for any mail. She opened the door looking down, and saw that she did indeed have some. She picked it up before heading back inside, ripping the envelope open, and to her disbelieving eyes; it was something she thought would never come.

Amy rushed out the door and towards Tails' house, knowing everyone goes there often. She just had to tell her friends about it, or she might as well be dead from suppression. She soon saw the house ahead, smiling in excitement as she neared the door.

Amy knocked on the door, trying to catch her breath from the running. _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'I could really use some running exercises sometime.'_ The door opened, and behind it she was greeted with the young fox, Tails himself.

"Hi, Amy!" Tails welcomed smiling, before giving her an unsure look, "…why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Tails let her inside, allowing her to me met with Sonic, before he let her explain the situation.

Amy said grinning, "Oh my goodness it's so exciting! I…I got this letter here that I thought I wouldn't get in my whole life!"

Sonic and Tails were inquisitive about this. "What's so special about it Amy?" Sonic asked.

"This," Amy revealed, "Is a letter from Bygone Studios! They want me to be an actor for their movies and TV shows!" Amy began hugging the latter in her hands as the other two were surprised, as well as excited as well.

"Amy…that's," Sonic tried to say, "That's really great! I'm so proud of you!" He suddenly found himself hugging Amy in his arms, to both hedgehogs' embarrassment. He quickly let go, laughing awkwardly, stepping back saying, "Just saying we're happy for you. When do they want you to arrive?"

"For the first meeting? At five this afternoon," Amy replied. "I still can't believe it, even though I want to." Amy imagined all the fun she could have. Singing an opera, playing a princess in a fairytale, and many more.

Tails then brought up another topic, scratching his chin in thought. "It's four now, so maybe you should get yourself ready?" As soon as he said that, Amy was nowhere to be seen. "Okay," he said in surprise, "I guess she's doing that now."

"Ah, you know Amy," Sonic said, "When she's invited to something big like this, she'll do anything to be part of it." Both blue and yellow chuckled at the thought, before Sonic then decided, "I'll go tell Knuckles and Sticks. Be right back, little buddy." He sped off in search of his other two friends, hoping they are just as excited as Amy is.

* * *

It was now five in the afternoon, and Amy had just arrived at the studio. She was directed to her boss's office, where he was waiting to chat with her about the job. Once Amy was seated and the door was closed, her boss, Mr. Marigi, was sitting in front of her.

Mr. Marigi is a brown bear, who wore glasses across his face. He also had a grey vest on his torso, with a black cap on his head. As he adjusted his red tie, he started the conversation

"Hello, Miss Rose." Marigi said. He pushed up his glasses as he looked at Amy. "I'm sure by now you understand why we are meeting like this?"

"Yes, Mr. Marigi." Amy confirmed. "I'm here to know how everyone does around the studio, am I right?"

Marigi nodded, smiling. "Correct. I also wanted to talk to you about your acting, considering how important it is during filming." He saw Amy nod in understanding as he continued. "You look like a fantastic girl for film, although I would prefer a couple changes."

Amy became slightly confused at the statement. "What do you mean? I thought my acting is fine the way it is."

"Yes, it's fine," Marigi reassured,"but I think you'd do better at the job if you changed the way you act—and how you think—into the way the directors want. You wanted to be part of the industry so I'm sure you can do your best following instructions."

Amy was upset, no wait, she was angry inside. How could her boss want to hire her, yet want her to be someone she isn't, especially outside of filming? Before Marigi could continue, she raised a hand, making him stop. "Hold on a second, sir. Do you really think it's a good idea to take away what made me…me? If that's how things work then I would be fine putting on show for my friends and not for a company! I'm quitting."

Marigi didn't seem fazed by her tone. "Miss Rose, I made sure that you would have this chance to do what you dreamed of doing, and I'm not going to let you throw it down the drain!" That phrase just upset Amy even more. "From the moment you stepped in this building, I made sure you would not quit in such a short time."

"How long do I have to do what you say for?" Amy asked, annoyed.

When Marigi said she was to stay for _five years_…that was the last straw. She stood from her chair in annoyance, not wanting to tolerate such a life where she can't be herself. "Mr. Marigi, you can't do this to me! I don't want to talk about this any longer!"

Marigi then said, "Well, if you don't, then that's all for today. I expect to see you tomorrow in the morning; we'll begin filming that day. Goodbye, Miss Rose."

Amy huffed, turning her back to her boss as she left the room, only to turn from angry, to disbelief. She walked towards her home, hoping to have some time to herself after the rude awakening she had about her carrier.

* * *

Amy opened the door to her house, only to be left in fright from a group saying "Surprise!" It was her friends, with smiles on their faces as they let her inside.

"Sorry for the scare," Sonic apologized, "We thought it would be nice to group together after you told us about your acting carrier!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, proud that she has gotten this far.

Tails then asked, "So, what did your boss say?" before everyone began asking the same thing at once. Amy tried to talk to them, but they couldn't hear her. All the asking was beginning to give her a headache, clutching her hand with her hand until she couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"**Stop it!"** she yelled, causing everyone to stop talking. They were taken aback by her reaction, not expecting an upset Amy over a happy one. She sat on the couch, trying to calm down from her outburst. Once she was done, the rest of her friends sat down with her, concern in their eyes.

"Amy," Knuckles asked. "What's the matter? Did your boss fire you already?"

She shook her head. "No, Knuckles. Mr. Marigi's keeping me on board for the job."

Everyone was confused. Why would Amy, the one who dreamt of becoming an actor for a long time, be so sad about being hired? "Why are you upset then?" Sticks wondered.

Amy was holding back tears. "It's because…because he wants me to change everything about me, for five years!" She put her face in her hands, finally breaking down from the emotions that clashed her skull.

Everyone gasped, wide-eyed and everything else that describe speechless. How could that company expect such a big difference from her? They liked Amy for who she is, and they too didn't want some guy taking that away from her.

Sonic tried to comfort her. "Amy, I'm sorry you had to go through that. If I were in your point of view, I wouldn't wanna be any different than I already am." He began rubbing her back, until Amy stopped crying.

Tails spoke up. "I agree with Sonic. I wouldn't try to give up my inventing just because someone wants me to." He stood from the couch, and faced everyone, smirking. "If your boss thinks he can boss you around, then he doesn't know any of us."

Amy wiped her face, before looking at everyone. "Really?" She was replied with a repeat of the same word by Sonic, who then had an idea.

Sonic stood up as well. He crossed his arms and had a determined look on his face. "Why don't we teach Mr. Marigi a few manners tomorrow?" Everyone was thinking the same thing, all of them standing and gathered with the blue hedgehog. "The good news is, everyone agrees; the bad news is, I can't think of a plan. Anybody got one?"

Sticks raised her hand, before saying, "We should get that guy taken to Eggman, ask him to turn him into a robot, and then destroy it for what he did to Amy! Who's with me!?" Everyone just stared at her, caught off guard by her suggestion. "Too much?" she asked.

"Too much." Tails parroted. He closed his eyes, fingers on his forehead, pondering for a better plan. "Why don't we just talk to him as a group? Amy couldn't change his mind, so let's do it together!"

Everyone said yes to that plan. They all decided to stay at Amy's so they'll be ready to go with her when it's morning. Amy hoped as she readied for bed that everything will be okay tomorrow.

* * *

The sun rose from the ocean and into the sky for another day. The team was now on their way to Bygone Studios to resolve this situation. Amy felt nervous as they reached the door, but everyone gave her a reassuring smile, confident that they can get the boss's attention.

They arrived where Amy was meant to go, and they knocked on the door. As it opened, Mr. Marigi was a bit surprised to see Amy's friends behind her. He tried rubbing his glasses, but it wasn't an illusion he thought it was. He snapped out of it before he was able to speak to them.

"M-Mr. Sonic! I'm surprised you are here with Miss Rose today!" He said. He then had his usual attitude come back, as he looked at Amy. "Morning, Miss Rose. Filming is almost ready, so I need you out there in-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Knuckles interrupted.

The echidna pointed a finger at the bear. "Listen, Mr. Marigi. Amy said that she quits, so that's means she quits! Why don't you see that?"

Marigi shot back to him. "Mr. Knuckles, she agreed to the job so she stays. Nothing can-" He was interrupted again.

"Enough of your lame logic about agreement," Sonic said as he suddenly gripped the grey vest the bear wore. "Amy never wanted to be anyone else but herself, and if you think you can get away with that, you are wrong!" The hedgehog's word began to scare Marigi. "She's a friend to all of us, and maybe even more than that; don't try to take away her freedom again, or you'll be sorry you ever messed with any of us!" Everyone had the same look on their face, and seen in their eyes were the same thing Sonic was thinking.

Marigi was more than scared; he was terrified. He didn't want to pick a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog, so he did the only thing he could do to be safe from his wrath. "Alright," he said nervously, "She's yours. Take her and please, leave me be!"

Sonic smiled darkly, before letting go of the bear, watching as he ran off to the main studio. He turned to Amy with a happy smile instead. "You've quit, Amy. We're free to go!"

Amy was so happy she could kiss someone. "Thank you so much! You're all such great friends, I'm so glad you stood up for me!" She got a pat on the back by Knuckles.

"What can I say?" Knuckles spoke. "Friends stand up for one another; you're no different than any other friend." He heard Amy request for a group hug, which everyone decided to agree with for once, before they all left the studio, feeling as if nothing happened before the problem started.

Friends stand up for each-other. Whether that friend is a best friend, a not to liked person, or even a sibling; all of them can be willing to be supportive, no matter what lies between them. Amy would remember that, and would do the same for the others anytime.


	10. Sticks' Past

**This is a request by Spirit of Writing &amp; Autumn**

**It involves Sticks. This is also told through her point of view.**

* * *

I felt stressed again. It's been that way ever since I first went into the outside world, far from my burrow. I never feel safe out here, with all the government threats and stuff; they turned plants into violins! Why do I have to put up with all this craziness? Sticks the Badger, that's me, never puts up with anything bad!

Anyway, I was walking around the forest looking for some food and water, and maybe even some of those beautiful shiny things! I was able to find some, but it was through town; curse you government! I guess I had to be careful when passing by, so I decided to be stealthy.

Thankfully, my stealth got me safely past the town, reaching a small river nearby. After filling my bottle with water, I thought I could scavenge around for a while, so I did. I found some sort of crown shaped stuff somewhere, but since they were sort of pretty, I decided to take some with me.

I was off towards my burrow, though I was too lost in my thoughts to notice four creatures coming near me. I became nervous once I did see them, but once they reached me…they didn't hurt me; instead they just said hello. I thought since they were nice to me, I could try talking back.

"Hi there!" I said, and they asked me where to find a crystal or something. I told them I didn't but I offered a way to help them. "You give me Shinies, I give you Princess Crowns, k?"

The red guy then asked, "Hate to be Captain Obvious, but aren't those the same crowns Cliff collects?"

I didn't know what kind of cliff he was talking about, but I saw something in their hands. They told me it was something they use to see things we normally can't, and it occurred to me about something.

I suggested, "Use secret vision to find where the Shinies are buried, k?" The group seemed to like my idea, and they thanked me before heading off. I don't know why, but suddenly I didn't feel as stressed anymore. I felt that maybe people…aren't all that bad.

That's when I had the feeling to help those guys out when I see them again. No matter what the situation, I want to be as helpful as I can to them, even if it's the government agents attacking.

As time goes by, I soon found myself more than just an aquate…aquito…uh…more than just a known person, it was surprising to me to find something I have been missing my whole life.

I finally have friends.

* * *

**Correction, THIS is my shortest so far. I guess I can't stop it from happening, oh well.**

**As usual, hope you enjoyed! Leave a request in the reviews if you want.**


	11. Lost in the Temple

**This is a request by Sara lovelymusic.**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, and Amy.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were just lying on the beach, with no worries, and enjoying the sunlight. Between the two though, they were hoping something would happen so they could go on an adventure or defeat Eggman once again.

"Sonic! Tails!" Well, speak of the devil. Amy just arrived…and she seemed excited about something. She stopped in front of them, taking a breath from running to them.

"Whew…*huff*…*huff*," she tried to speak.

Sonic then said, "Take it easy, Amy. Just take deep breaths."

Once Amy got her breath back, she told the two her latest finding. "Okay. Remember when Lyric tried to use the Chaos Crystals to destroy the world?"

"Yes…" Sonic and Tails said in union, and in curiosity.

"Well, I think the Crystals have scattered away from one another since we accidentally dropped them into the base Eggman soon destroyed; they are all over the place again!"

Sonic and Tails were surprised. "Are you trying to tell us you found…"

Amy finished the sentence, "…a clue to a Crystal! That's correct, Tails. It must be deep within the forests of The Pit, and I was hoping you two would accompany me."

Sonic was bugged about the statement, "What about Knuckles or Sticks? Where are they?"

"Busy; Cliff wanted them to help out in the site, so I'm left with you two."

Sonic gave in. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's find that Crystal!"

With that, everyone headed for The Pit with determined sights on the Crystal, but what they didn't notice was a certain robot spying on their every move.

* * *

Our three heroes were now in the forest, which has been able to grow back thanks to the defeat of Lyric. Everywhere you look there's another tree and exotic plant to come across in all their beauty. So far the three have been searching all over the place for the Crystal; they didn't have good luck on their side so far. Sonic began thinking to himself. _'Is Amy sure this was the right way? We can't find the Crystal anywhere, unless there's something we're missing'_.

They continued to ponder when Tails noticed something moving in the distance. "Psst, guys get down," he whispered.

The three paid all their attention to whatever was out there, and saw as it was one of Eggman's minions driving by. The robot suddenly stopped very close to the gang, causing them to hide behind the trees and bushes. The robot searched its surroundings, carefully looking for the smallest movement. It wasn't long before the robot felt the area was clear and continuing its supposed mission.

The gang came out of their hiding places and discussed the situation. "What was that motobug doing here," Amy questioned. "Do you think Eggman is looking for the Crystals too?"

Sonic replied, "I don't know…wait why didn't he just take the Crystals from Lyric's base…oh yeah, he wasn't there yet. Whatever that bot is up to we need to get rid of it now."

"Actually," Tails disagreed, "we could just follow it to find out."

Sonic knew what Tails was trying to say; it's that he was wrong again. "Dang, I thought I was going somewhere for once."

"Well there's nobody to blame but your impulse, Sonic," Tails joked.

Amy coughed, catching the attention of the two. "Hate to break the humor, but shouldn't we follow the robot before we lose it and never find out whether Eggman is after the Crystals or not in his plan before it's too late?"

Sonic and Tails suddenly remembered what they were doing. "Right!" The trio began to stealthily follow the motobug through the thick of the forest until they reach its destination.

It had been five minutes since they first starting stalking the robot, but it finally stopped right outside an ancient temple. The three had never seen it before; it was tall gray stone walls covered in vines, with pillars on the sides of the doors and exterior, begging anyone to dare set foot inside. The entrance was accessible with a bridge, which was supported over a dark pit leading to what Amy thought could be a lower level.

Sonic couldn't help himself and spin-dashed the robot to pieces, feeling they didn't have to follow it anymore…but this didn't please the others at all.

Tails said angrily, "Sonic, what did you do that for!?"

Sonic shot back, "What? We didn't have to follow it anymore so why keep it around?"

Tails walked to Sonic and said, "Well, what if Eggman was tracking that robot, and found out it was destroyed? He could be on his way here!"

"So? We can beat him like we always do!"

Amy then shouted, "That's not what he means, Sonic! He means that Eggman could claim the Crystal if it's here! Imagine what he could do with its power!"

Sonic paused, and then had a sheepish look on his face. "Uh…whoops?"

Tails gave him a disappointed look, and said, "Let's just get moving, quick. Searching inside the temple could be where to find the Crystal."

They all agreed and began to head across the bridge. Amy then commented, "Well this can't get any worse."

"I beg to differ." All three stopped and turned around to the voice behind them, and gasped. There, floating in his round hovercraft, was the man they had not wanted to see at such a time; Eggman himself. Behind him was his latest creation, a robot that has a rocket launcher on its left arm, and a photon bomb shooter on its right shoulder, red in color.

Sonic spoke to the red-suited man rather jokingly than threatening. "Look Egghead, we can handle looking for the Crystal just fine; just go home and have some eggs for lunch."

Eggman replied, "It's Egg_**man**_, and sorry Sonic, but you three are interfering with my work, so I would suggest that you stand aside."

Amy and the others disobeyed. "We're not letting you take the Crystal!"

"Very well, if you won't do it the easy way, I'll settle with the hard way. Boombot, get rid of these pests would you?"

Boombot aimed its rocket launcher, and shot at the three heroes, who dodged easily. Amy used her hammer on the robot's head and it left a big dent, but was being shaken by the robot as it tried to get her off. While the robot shook Amy, Tails used his bombs to damage it and obscure its vision, dropping her. Sonic readied his quills, and jumped at the robot, finally knocking it down with a spin-dash.

As he landed and stood proudly, Sonic couldn't help but comment, "Seriously Eggman, Boombot has to be the most cliché name you've ever thought of."

That didn't make Eggman any happier. "Why you little…Boombot, get up!"

The red colored robot got itself back on its feet, and used its photon bomb shooter on its targets. The bombs landed on the ground near the three. The three ran back from hearing the beeping, but they couldn't react fast enough to get away from the blast force, which knocked them off their footing and on the ground.

Eggman cackled loudly; he then stated, "Prepare to be part of this old temple, Sonic. Finish this, Boombot, and make sure none of them escape. Haaahahahaha!"

Boombot launched photon bombs on the supports of the bridge, hovering into position. The bombs sounded the cue, and exploded at once, causing the supports to fall apart and slowly cause the entire bridge to collapse.

"Whoa! Sonic, Tails, get to the temple!" Amy yelled, but soon the floor was gone and all three were left dangling over the edge, with Sonic holding Tails' arm, and Amy holding Sonic's legs.

While Eggman was excited by the action, the three heroes were anything but happy. Sonic then told Tails something important. "Tails, try using your tails to fly back up!" The plan was short thought as both of Tails' namesakes were suddenly shot by a laser, making him yell in pain.

Sonic looked at who did it. "Eggman!" The evil doctor then gave out one last order. "Boombot, why not see the job done. Blast them straight on!"

The robot quickly obeyed, and aim its rocket launcher. Sonic was panicking. "Amy, we could use a little help right now!" Amy however couldn't pull him and Tails up. "You're too heavy! If only Knuckles were here." Tails was worried about the safety of everyone, and had to think of something to do, but he couldn't get that done in time when a rocket nearly hit them and exploded…causing Sonic to let go.

Amy was able to pull Sonic back up, but soon he was again looking down from the now broken edge. "Tails!" He watched as his best friend was falling into the pit, screaming, with no way to fly. His eyes never looked anywhere else, and kept a shocked look on his face as he saw Tails disappear into the darkness…then he made a horrible realization.

Tails was gone.

"No…" Sonic couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. The world felt quiet to him as Amy was pulling Sonic away and heading to the temple. "NO! Tails!" Sonic kept shouting his friend's name in fear, thrashing against Amy's grasp, with no reply, "TAILS!", until his voice disappeared, with him and Amy safe inside the temple's main room downstairs. Eggman had to find another way inside.

* * *

_-Sonic and Amy-_

Sonic was in Amy arms, crying his eyes out. He had lost the only best friend; the only little brother, he had ever had, and ever wanted. He felt Amy's hands embrace him, stroking his spiny back, and heard her soothing voice trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Amy was depressed as well, having lost a smart and lovable friend. "I'm so sorry."

Sonic was fighting sobs from escaping his throat. "It-it's not f-fair…it's not fair…It should have been me…n-not *sob* h-him."

The two stayed together in the same room for a while, neither one of them happy or sad, just…nothing. Sonic had calmed down a bit, trails of tears still on his face, and was thinking about what might have happened to his little buddy. He remembered what Amy thought about the pit leading to another level, and began wondering.

"Amy," he said in a hint of sorrow in his voice, catching her attention. "If there really is another level in that pit…will Tails be alright?"

Amy's neutral face turned into a curious one. "Perhaps…yes, it's possible. Maybe Tails isn't gone but we won't see him for a while."

Sonic was very hopeful yet worried at the same time. "Tails has trouble dealing with everything on his own; I'm scared about his well-being, Amy."

Sonic felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sonic, we'll find him. Let's also try to find any info on the Crystal's location in here."

Sonic agreed, and they both got up and began exploring the temple, a temple that could be dangerous with tricks and traps, and a villain who is after the prize too.

The two could only wonder where Tails is.

* * *

_-Tails-_

Black; that's all he could see in his vision. He tried to get rid of it, but to no avail. He felt heavy, and he didn't know where he was, or how he got here. He wanted out. He wanted to leave the darkness holding him back and get out of whatever predicament he was in. Tails soon gained consciousness, and slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, and all he could see was a damp, dark tunnel leading to a door; it was lit by a single torch, giving him light.

"Where am I," he asked himself in a scratchy voice, and slowly got up from the floor and began walking. He couldn't stay up for very long and fell back down, and to his painful discovery he found that he had injured his right leg from the fall. He was forced to limp his way to the door and grab the torch from the handle. He felt the warmth the flame gave to him, and began looking around him for the first time.

"Sonic?" He called out softly. "Amy? Hello?" All he could hear was his echo, and turned back to the door, heading inside. He slowly followed the path into the temple with a hard truth to face.

He was alone this time.

As he made his way through the darkened hallways of the temple, he began thinking of how the other two were handling without him. He knew how protective Sonic was of him, and to be separated in such a cruel way had him imagining the pain his blue friend must be going through.

"Sonic…" he said to himself. "I'm sorry for making you go through this again. I promise I'll find my way back to you, whatever it takes." And so he kept limping onwards, not knowing what's around the next corner.

* * *

_-Sonic and Amy-_

The two hedgehogs were searching through the temple for any sign of where the Chaos Crystal could be, but found nothing so far. They felt it would be great for Tails to think of a way to make it easier, but now that he's missing…

Amy sighed. "Why couldn't there have been a tracker or something?"

Sonic suddenly stopped, as if he remembered something. "Wait…of course! I forgot that Tails gave me one of his inventions just in case!"

Amy's eye was twitching. "You…had…that…the…entire…TIME!?" She was furious now; why couldn't Sonic have remembered sooner?

"N-now, Amy, let's not lose our heads over this," Sonic tried to reason. "Let's use this device, and forget about me forgetting that I had this device I forgot the whole time."

Amy didn't cool down that much, but she cooled enough to give Sonic some space to use the device. As it turned on, the screen showed that there were readings of high power in a certain room far from where they are.

Amy knew what room it was. "This thing is picking up energy from a certain direction," she said, before pointing towards one of the halls. "The Crystal's that way!"

"Then let's follow the path!" Sonic directed. "Who knows…maybe we'll find Tails on the way."

With that the two heading in the direction they needed to go, confident that they'll beat Eggman to the prize. What they don't know is that they aren't as ahead of the game as they think.

* * *

_-Tails-_

Finally there was a way upstairs. Tails slowly but surely climbed up, and ended up in a now brighter room, happy to leave the darkness. Though he was on an upper floor, he was still alone, with nobody to turn to for guidance, and no way of knowing where to go. He thought he was stuck here forever.

He suddenly heard movement, and quickly hid behind a pillar, wincing in pain every step. He peeked out from behind, and saw none other than Orbot and Cubot following some sort of tracker. He heard them talking, and decided to snoop in on the topic.

Orbot spoke first. "The doctor really is a genius!"

"I agree," Cubot said. "Shooting that tiny thing in Sonic's fur shows us where he is on here!"

"Which means," Orbot continued, "we don't have to do all the trouble of looking for that Crystal ourselves! I must admit, they were right when they said they could handle it."

As both robots laughed, Tails became alarmed from what he heard. _'Sonic and Amy are leading them right to it!'_ he thought, _'I have to do something!'_ With that in mind he pulled out a wrench from his pack, aimed it carefully, and threw it right in Orbot's face, smiling in success.

"Orbot," Cubot said startled. "Are you alright?" Orbot was unconscious on the ground, sparking from the impact. Cubot soon felt the same feeling as Orbot in the back of his cube shaped head, before falling over as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tails presented mockingly, "the doctor's worst choices for spies in the world!" He laughed after that improv act; he learned a thing or two from Amy. He picked up the device, before saying, "Thanks you two, I wouldn't have been able to find the others without you metal-heads."

Tails, with some sore effort, used his namesakes to fly in the direction the tracker led him; it's faster than limping there. He was eager to be with his friends once again.

* * *

_-Sonic and Amy-_

The two hedgehogs were in a room with another pit inside, much to their annoyance. They already had trouble with one pit outside, so why in here?

Sonic sternly asked, "Well, what do we do know?" He looked down into the seemingly bottomless void, shuddering as he thought of when Tails fell in that other one. He continued his topic. "The Crystal's right outside the door, right? So how do we get across?"

Amy then said mockingly, "Can't solve a problem, it's unsolvable, Sonic?" She smirked as Sonic's eyes widened, stepping back to let Amy do the thinking. "You may not have enough speed to get across, but we can try using our Enerbeams."

Sonic mentally slapped himself asking, "Why didn't I think of that?" before launching his Enerbeam onto the ceiling of the room, allowing it to grip onto it. After he checked if it was secure, he swung across the room, and landed on the other side safely. He saw Amy do the same as they left through the door.

The two entered an indoor courtyard, with four small bridges, a big circle center, and underneath the bridges was an area filled with water, the room was huge in size with sunlight peeking through the roof. Both were fascinated by the sight…well, Amy was; Sonic was paying too much attention to the "death water".

Once Amy looked ahead of her, she found what they were after. "Sonic, there it is!" She saw Sonic look up with an expression saying 'where is it?' before it changed into a look of satisfaction. Both hedgehogs ran to the large prize that stood in the center. It was yellow, with the shape of a star or sun; it was the Sun Crystal.

"Sonic! Amy!" Something caught their attention, and looked behind the Crystal, finding something, or someone, more precious than any sort of stone.

Sonic was overjoyed. "Tails, you're alive!" He ran to his little brother, hugging him tightly, with the younger one returning the same envelopment, neither wanting to let each-other go anytime soon. Amy joined in on the group hug, feeling the same thing her blue friend felt. Sonic began crying again. "Tails…I missed you so much."

The fox was starting to act sort of like a parrot, as he had tears too. "Me too…I…*sob*…I thought I wasn't gonna see you again! Ow!"

Sonic suddenly had fear on his face, hearing that 'Ow' come from his little brother. "Tails, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" He noticed how Tails was standing, and checked his legs; he heard the fox whimper as he felt his right one. "Oh man, looks pretty bad, and you've been like this for a while. We need to get you home, soon."

Something occurred to Amy. "Wait a minute, how did you find us, Tails? You were in the same maze me and Sonic were in until we found this Crystal tracker."

Tails held up the device he got from Orbot and Cubot. "This thing was tracking you too, thanks to Eggman's two goons. I stole it so I could meet with you, and Eggface won't be able to find us until we're gone!"

They heard stone crumbling from behind them, turning around to see the mad doctor, who had burst through the wall of the room. He grinned menacingly, "You were saying, smart one?" He scratched his mustache as he saw the look of disbelief on the other three's faces. "I suppose I should give you an explanation," he said. "You see, I knew Orbot and Cubot would lose that tracker, so I made one that tracks the tracker itself! Now the Sun Crystal is mine, all thanks to you!"

Amy angrily raised her hammer. "No! We won't let you take it!"

Eggman shook his head. "I suspected that answer. Boombot, eliminate them!" The robot in question came through the hole in the wall, firing its rockets towards the gang.

Sonic grabbed Tails and leapt away from the incoming projectiles, while Amy dodged the other way. He looked at Tails in concern, "Tails, you're in no shape to fight. Stay hidden!" He saw the fox nod in acceptance before hiding him behind a pillar, heading back to the action afterwards.

As Boombot tried to stomp on Amy, the girl decided enough was enough, and used her hammer to damage one of its arms. The robot noticed this, and attempted to blast her to smithereens, but Sonic hit its torso before it could charge up. The robot fell down, but it still wasn't out.

"Can you believe this?" Sonic asked in irritation. "How many hits can this guy take?" He couldn't have his question answered as Boombot was already back on its feet, ready to fight some more.

Tails decided to peek out from his hiding place to see how the others were doing, and saw something he knew the others were too distracted from to notice; Eggman was secretly stealing the Crystal! Without thinking, he flew out of his hiding spot yelling, "Drop that Crystal!" catching Eggman's attention.

Tails flew right into Egghead, and began pulling on the doctor's grasp of the yellow stone, "Give. It. Back!"

Eggman looked at Tails in anger, having enough of his presence. "Get off my prize you little brat!" He pushed Tails off his eggmobile, watching him land painfully on the floor, and bounce into the water.

Just as Boombot was finally out of commission, he heard Tails fall in the water; he felt his heart scream in panic, as he and Amy ran to the water, watching as Eggman flew away with the Sun Crystal. Amy dove in the water, swimming down to find their young teammate. Amy soon noticed him floating to her left; he was desperately holding his breath and can't see where he is. She swam over, grabbing hold of the fox, before swimming back up until she broke to the surface.

When Sonic saw the two come up, he felt relieved that Amy found his brother. He pulled both of his friends up as they coughed, trying to fill their lungs with oxygen. Sonic knelt down in front of Tails, hugging him again. "Oh Tails," he said in guilt, "I should have seen you over there sooner. I-"

"No, Sonic," Tails cut in, "I should've been more careful. Now everything's my fault that Eggman got away with the Crystal."

Sonic shook his head. "Your life is more important than a silly old stone. If we lost you, it wouldn't have been a pleasant victory."

Amy agreed. "He's right, Tails. We may have lost the Crystal, but we found _you_. That's all that matters here."

Tails looked at Sonic and Amy, and saw that they were telling the truth, just as they always had when he was upset. He smiled at them. "Thanks, you two. I can always try again next time." He felt himself get picked up by Sonic, feeling his arms wrap around him in protection.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tails." Sonic said. "Let's go home and patch you up; you look like you really need it."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, getting patched up would be nice…but don't turn me into a mummy this time!"

Everyone laughed as they started their trip back to Tails' house, thanking whatever force is out there for saving his life.

As Tails got his leg in a cast, and got his namesakes wrapped up in bandages, he and his friends knew that whether it's a priceless gem, or a disaster waiting to happen; friends always come first, no matter what. Eggman may have a Crystal, but what he doesn't have is the family Sonic and his friends were part of, and won't fall apart anytime soon.


	12. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry I wasn't very active recently; I was probably going through Writer's Block. Anyway, for the holiday season, here is your special chapter for **_**Team in Reality, Family at Heart**_**!**

**This is a story by me.**

**It involves everyone.**

* * *

_Bygone Island, December 24__th_

When you hear of that tropical place you imagine a hot, sandy, and exotic area; it's always proven true. But when it's the holiday season it snows on the highest points, covering the trees and grass in a white blanket. It was Christmas Eve, and the gang had gathered together at Tails' house to be together and celebrate.

Everyone was watching '_A Christmas Carol'_ as they sat in the living room, eyes on the TV screen. _"Christmas? Bah, Humbug,"_ said Scrooge on the TV.

Sonic smirked, and commented, "Sounds a lot like someone we know, huh?" Everyone else glanced at the hedgehog, realizing what he meant wearing smirks on their faces as well.

"What's a Humbug?" Sticks asked. Since told recently what Christmas is about, she was trying to figure out as much as she could. "Is it a bug that hums your favorite song?"

Amy giggled at the thought. "I wish it were true, Sticks, but that's not quite it." Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the film, before turning the TV off after the movie was over.

Like every Christmas Eve, there stood a tree decorated with lights and ornaments; what stood in the spotlight the most was the golden star at the top of the tree. Knuckles couldn't help but stare at the green nature all fancy and fit for dancing if it could.

"Knuckles?"

The tree's appearance sort of makes it seem almost alive.

"Knuckles."

As a matter of fact…it _sounded_ alive too.

"_Knuckles!"_

The echidna jumped at the voice and turned to see Sonic giving him a look. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Big Blue, I guess it was my eyes doing the thinking."

Sonic gave a smug look. "Since when did you ever talk about thinking?"

That didn't sound too pleasing to the muscle of the group. Knuckles' sheepish grin turned into a scowl, glaring at the teasing speedster. "Sonic, I don't want to ruin the holidays, so I would suggest you keep your big mouth zipped up before you push my short temper too far." All Knuckles got was an "okay" from his blue friend before he saw him walk over to the stockings for a while.

* * *

It was getting late, and everyone was about to turn in, when Sticks asked something. "Guys, you never told me…who's this Santa Claus?" Everyone eyed the badger's direction, mentally kicking themselves for their forgetfulness. It was then Sonic mentioned everyone to gather around the living room.

"Thanks for reminding us, Sticks." Sonic thankfully said. "Amy," the pink hedgehog looked at him with a smile, knowing what he was requesting. Amy brought out a book, which was an old but classic tale of the man Sticks wanted to know about. Amy opened the book, everyone listening.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house; not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…" As Amy read the story, the other female slowly went from curiosity to fascination; she thought about how kind this St. Nick was, bringing presents to the people of the world, and how he is able to do it in one night.

The story was now coming to a close, and Amy narrated, "But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'" Everyone complimented on Amy's reading skills, something Knuckles admits he can't do very well.

As they were heading to their makeshift beds, Knuckles suddenly asked, "Is that mistletoe I see up there?" That made everyone look up, and much to Sonic and Amy's embarrassment, they were both under it.

Sonic was beginning to get nervous. "H-hey, c'mon guys. I know it's tradition but do we really have to…uh…you know, ki-", Sonic couldn't finish his sentence as Amy bravely kissed him right on this lips, much to Tails' slight disgust, Sticks' enjoyment, and Knuckles confusion.

When they broke away, the two hedgehogs smiled at each other, though secretly hoping a little bit that they didn't have to do that again for a long time. "Okay," Sonic announced, "_now_ it's time for bed, lights out everyone!" Everyone got into their beds, pulling the blankets over themselves. Knuckles lay alone, Sticks and Amy were together, and the same can be said for Sonic and Tails.

As everyone was drifting to slumber, Sonic whispered in Tails' ear, "Sorry you had to see that. I myself didn't feel comfortable…at first."

Tails snickered, and said jokingly. "Yeah, keep on talking and you'll end up on the tunnel of love, Sonic." That made the blue blur blush, his cheek red as roses, though he hid it from his companion. The dynamic duo snuggled close to each other, getting comfortable as they were heading for dreamland.

"G'night, Sonic, Merry Christmas," Tails whispered. And he got the same response back to him. It wasn't long before Christmas Day, and this team, this family, couldn't wait to see the sunrise gleam over the horizon.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone, and have a Happy New Year!**


	13. Ways of the Wild

**Sorry I'm late…again. I honestly don't know why I'm not updating as much as I used to; maybe it's Writer's Block again? Anyway, I'll leave you with this one story, but maybe you should hold back on requests until next update. See you later!**

**This is a request by Oceanic Coral**

**It involves Knuckles &amp; Sticks.**

* * *

To most people, the jungle can be a crowded and possibly dangerous place. To Sticks, it was her playground. She had lived in the jungle for most of her life, and stayed in the jungle until she met Sonic and his friends. She was currently with Knuckles as they were on a mission to find another Chaos Crystal, with little progress so far.

"Stupid vision goggles!" Sticks complained, "These can show me Shinies but can't show me a Crystal? I knew I should have called the Spirits of the Bygones for help." She looked behind her as Knuckles stared at her in confusion.

"Spirits of the Bygones? Where did you think of that one, the fog in Creeper Gorge?" He asked sarcastically. He got a glare in return before both of them stopped suddenly; Sticks didn't seem too happy this time.

"Oh, are you saying I'm some lunatic?" She threatened, "Well how about _you_ try living in the jungle your whole life? I'm sure that _you_ would go crazy faster than I could if I was!"

Knuckles shouted back, "I don't even know _how_ to live in a darn jungle!" Once he said that, Sticks stopped glaring at the echidna, staring in surprise; she had never heard of anyone not knowing how to live in a jungle, I mean the island has lots of them!

"…You don't know how to…well, why didn't you say that earlier? I bet I could teach you!" She said happily, forgetting about the argument and began tugging on Knuckles' arm, who was concerned about what was happening. "Come on, we have lots to do!"

* * *

The two were on top of a cliff somewhere in the trees, and were about to go through the first lesson.

"Lesson One," Sticks announced, "There isn't technology in the jungle, so you have to adapt to your environment."

Knuckles thought about it, and something clicked. "Don't me and the others do that all the time?" He saw Sticks scratch her head, before she began explaining.

"You did…but you got around mostly with the Enerbeams, and what if you didn't have one?" Knuckles didn't want to admit it, but she had a point.

Knuckles crossed his arms, grumbling. "You were saying, teacher?"

Sticks ignored the echidna's comment and continued. "For this lesson you'll need to be able to swing from a vine. It's like using that Enerbeam except you can't use it anytime." She didn't let Knuckles question her as she jumped from the cliff, and grabbed onto a vine, swinging from one to the next until she landed on a tall rock below. "Come on, Knuckles, see if you can make it down here! Oh and…" she pulled out some sort of device, so familiar that Knuckles made a double take on his arm. "…Sorry, had to be done." She grinned smugly.

Knuckles frowned as he looked down; it was a long way to the bottom. He kept his bravery at bay and jumped, grabbing onto the nearest vine; which unfortunately broke as soon as his weight pulled on it.

Sticks cringed and her red friend landed face-first to the ground. She ran up to him before pulling him out. "Okay…forget the vines, then. We'll just move on."

* * *

The two were now in the middle of the jungle, filled with many forms of nature around them.

"Lesson Two," Sticks announced, "You would need a place to stay when it's night or raining. Show me what you should do." She watched as Knuckles scrambled all over the place, trying to look for a good place for shelter. He tried hiding under a rock, much to her disappointment. He then tried a tree, which seemed like a better option. Finally, he found a cave, and went inside…only to be chased out by an angry leopard.

"N-nice kitty! I didn't mean to wake you, I just thought I could, uh…get a picture of your spots!" Knuckles tried to reason. The animal didn't listen, and was about to attack when Sticks intervened.

Sticks growled at the leopard, standing in a threatening pose with her boomerang in her hand. Seeing as the badger wasn't going to move, the leopard walked back into the cave, going back to the sleep it was badly woken from.

Sticks turned around, her wild appearance replaced with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked. She was replied with a nod, before relaxing herself. "Okay, maybe we should just walk a bit."

* * *

The two were now walking side by side, having a conversation about what recently happened; neither one of them were sure of each other, though. "Knuckles," Sticks said, "I can't understand why you're not doing very well with my lessons; it's easy for me but why not you?"

Knuckles didn't know what to say to that question, but something did come out of his voice box. "I don't know either, but…well…" He noticed Sticks' look; she was staring at him expecting an answer that could solve all her problems. Knuckles thought about the events leading up to now, and figured out what to say.

"What I mean to say is that, while I'm not able to do everything correctly, I still learned what you said." Sticks eyes widened, she never expected such an answer from the echidna. "And I guess considering how we handle situations, I suppose it is best we stick to what we know and can do."

Sticks was beginning to look guilty; Knuckles didn't mean it like that, so he quickly said, "Please don't blame yourself; you were only trying to help and I respect that…even if you something go a bit…crazy with it."

With that, Sticks was finally beginning to grow a smile on her face. "Y'know Knuckles, you really are a goofball, in a good way." The echidna playfully glared at the badger, patting her back as they continued walking when a sound caught their attention: it was their transmitter.

Knuckles answered the call, and he heard Sonic's voice on the other end. "Hey, Knuckles, what's taking so long for you to report anything about the Crystal?" Knuckles mentally slapped himself; how could he forget about that?

"Sorry, Sonic; me and Sticks were…busy." He wasn't sure if the hedgehog knew or liked what he meant, knowing he wasn't a patient guy, but he heard him say reply back to him.

"Whatever, it's getting late; you two should head back here." After hearing Knuckles agree, he said goodbye and the transmitter went silent.

"Well, Sticks," Knuckles announced, "It's time to head back, let's go." Both were heading back, when Knuckles suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Sticks; wanna race there?" Sticks looked up to her friend, in surprise, then in eagerness.

"Yes! I'll even let you get there your own way if you'd like! Come one come on come on!" She shouted excitedly. After Knuckles settled her down, they both took their positions, and burst with speed past the many trees in the jungle.

Sticks was used to the wild and Knuckles was used to bashing things, but it's natural for having different views of situations, and as a group Team Sonic was glad for that, because one could see what the other can't. Two people can be different, but they can also be the same, and the one thing that's the same in Knuckles' and Sticks' minds, is that they are friends, no matter how different they were.


	14. Remaining Calm in Bad Situations

**You guys seem to like getting Tails in some trouble, don't you? In fact; lots of these stories include him as a character. Tails probably needs a break after all this. Another thing, I'm a bit skeptical about the requests with Lyric in them, because I don't know if he died in either of the games or not, and it's unlikely he'll appear in the TV show. Anyway, here's the next story.**

**This is a request by QuirkyFox**

**It involves Tails and Sticks.**

* * *

Team Sonic has heard word of Eggman planning to build a chemical plant in an area full of wildlife but is also using his new robot to attack the town. After forming a strategy, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles went after the robot while Tails and Sticks left to shut down the chemical plant's construction. The two currently have the area in sight.

"By the looks of things," Tails observed, "I'd say the place is already halfway done. If we want to stop those guys, we'll need to use the chemicals to our advantage."

Sticks looked around to find what Tails was talking about.

"So, you're saying we pour that stuff on ourselves to-", she was interrupted by Tails.

"No no no, I-I meant…oh never mind, I'll explain once we get inside."

Tails and Sticks snuck through the bushes surrounding the plant, avoiding detection from Eggman's minions. They noticed the doctor himself flying around in his eggmobile, floating down in front of the workers.

"Afternoon, Dr. Eggman," the robot worker welcomed in monotone voice.

"You too," Eggman replied. "Anyway, how's the status of the chemical plant's construction?"

This sounded interesting to Tails and Sticks, so they snooped in on the subject.

"With you bringing more workers here, I'd say we'd be finished by tonight." Okay, that wasn't comforting at all.

"Excellent! I'll stay in touch with you while I go check on Bladebot, Sonic might already be there now." Eggman was beginning to fly away, when he stopped and turned back around; his face showed seriousness and threats. "One more thing: keep a watchful eye around the outside and inside of the place; I can't have any of Sonic's friends interfering with my plans!"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir!" The robot worker saluted the doctor as he flew away, off to tell his comrades their latest orders…only to hit his head on the door frame.

Tails snickered, "Those minions are total bums, but they'd be good for battering rams."

Sticks smiled at the joke before looking back at the plant, looking for a way inside. After scanning his eyes at the walls of the plant, Tails found a way in at the back—but it was guarded.

He whispered to Sticks, "Okay, we go in through there," gesturing to the back door, "It's not as guarded as the others; you get where I'm coming from?"

Sticks raised an eyebrow at him. "No, where _did_ you come from? Another burrow?" She saw Tails stare at her with a 'seriously?' kind of look. "Oooooor we distract them and head inside?" Tails smiled, looking back at their targets in preparation.

The two guards were at their posts, keeping themselves on high alert for intruders. One of them heard a sound to their left, and saw a stone rolling back from the wall it just hit. The guard went to take a look when he heard another sound from behind him. He was surprised when he saw his comrade on the ground unconscious—another stone lying beside him. He looked around for anything that could've damaged the guard when another stone hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious as well.

Tails and Sticks came out from the bushes and ran to the door, shaking hands as they stealthily went inside. They followed a hallway until they reached a big room—a room with a giant barrel full of chemicals and mechanical arms taking vials to other sectors.

"Whoa," Sticks commented, "this place feels like a government base."

"You could say that," Tails agreed, "but we need to focus on destroying this place…and I think that barrel of- " He couldn't finish his sentence as the alarm suddenly sounded.

**ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN—SECTOR D!**

Tails was stunned, "The alarm went off? But we came in so quietly!" He soon noticed the security cameras around the room. "Dang, I should've known."

The two soon found themselves surrounded by minions, and they knew what that meant; it was time for a fight.

Tails and Sticks went back to back, using their skills to push back the enemies in the facility. Tails mostly used his inventions to fight back, but one minion came up close and he was forced to punch him back; it worked—but his hand felt sore.

"Ouch…I guess I need some endurance training," he said to himself.

Sticks on the other hand was using her boomerang. She threw it, and watched as it came back, knocking the heads off the robotic bodies before catching it.

She heard Tails comment, "Okay, I _have_ to learn how to do _that_!"

They continued battling, but the number of minions was increasing, become too much for the two to handle.

"Um," Sticks called out to Tails, "can we run now?"

The fox looked around him, and saw what she meant. "You're right, we have to fall bac-"

He was shot in the head and torso by a blaster. He felt weak, swaying from side to side—soon collapsing to the ground.

"Tails!" Sticks called out.

She ran over to him, growling as she was trying to protect him from more attacks until she felt something hit the back of her head. She saw black begin to form around her eyes, until she lied limp on the floor—not knowing what to do now.

* * *

Sticks heard a voice in her slumber, sounding familiar yet alien at the same time. She soon remembered to voice belonging to Doctor Eggman, and he might be talking to someone.

"_So with the fox out of his A-game you're certain they won't escape?"_

"_Yes, Doctor. We'll soon be finished construction with them trapped here."_

"_Well done. I'll be outside if you need me. Keep Sector D safe, I don't know what damage it could cause."_ That was the last thing she heard from the man before the sound of footsteps came and faded away.

Sticks had regained consciousness. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but when she woke up her thoughts remembered Tails. She quickly looked around—seeing she was in a jail cell—and then saw the fox lying limp in the corner.

The badger crawled over to her friend, shaking him to wake up.

"C'mon, Tails. Talk to me," she spoke softly.

She noticed Tails' injuries, from a head wound to a singed chest; it got her worried about his survival.

"Tails," she tried again, "this isn't funny. Don't make me call my leaf friends!"

After a long suspenseful minute, Tails was finally showing signs of consciousness. He groaned, catching the attention of Sticks.

"Sheesh—took you long enough," she said.

"Hmm…Mama, is that you?" Tails' response was slurred.

Sticks couldn't help but smile a bit; that did sound funny to her.

"No," she spoke, "unless she were invisible and waiting to clobber me…or is that was all moms do?"

Tails' eyed finally opened, blinking to get rid of the blurriness.

"Sticks…?" he said softly, "Are you okay?"

The badger couldn't believe what she was hearing; Tails was asking _her _if she was okay?

"What do you mean 'are you okay'? I should be asking _you_ that!"

Tails chuckled, but ended up having to hold his head in pain. The head wound was beginning to bleed.

He heard Sticks comfort him. "Just stay still, you're hurt."

The badger looked around, trying to find a way out—but to her frustration she couldn't find anything.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do, Tails!? You usually think of ways to escape but now…"

Tails frowned at her. "Sticks I…I…I'm feeling…sleeeeeeepyyy." He went limp once again.

"No no, stay awake!" Sticks demanded, shaking him to try and get him back. "I need your help!"

It was no use—Tails was out of it again.

She walked around frantically, "Why is this happening to me? I can't get out of here by myself, even if I had to bite the bars!" She pulled on her hair in stress. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Sticks fell on her knees, hope beginning to leave her. Suddenly a memory appeared in her mind, which would become important in their situation.

* * *

_Sticks' Flashback_

_Sticks was concentrating on a puzzle. Amy was doing the same thing as a game they decided to play. The badger was getting frustrated trying to put the pieces in the right place. She was forty out of a hundred away when Amy finished the puzzle._

_Sticks groaned in defeat. "I just can't solve it that fast, Amy. How is it possible that everyone can do it better than me?"_

_Amy looked at her in reassurance, "Not everyone, Sticks; Tails beats me at this sometimes. Based on how you were reacting to the puzzle, I'd say the reason is that you aren't remaining calm."_

"_Remain calm?" Sticks questioned, "It's hard for me to do that with all the threats happening in the world…like my shadow!" She glanced at the shadow in question. "Get away from me you creep!"_

_Amy giggled. "Well, Sticks. Sometimes the fastest way to solve a problem it to calm down; it helps you think clearly."_

_Sticks was listening, feeling a smile tug on her lips._

_"You really think so?"_

"_It's never let me down." Amy placed a kind hand on her BFF's shoulder. "And I don't think it will let you down either."_

* * *

_End Flashback_

After the memory passed, Sticks took note of what Amy said back then, deciding to try the calming method. She took deep breaths—each becoming slower and slower—until finally her head was clear, and she suddenly saw things differently, and her thinking felt differently.

"Wow," Sticks said to herself, "It feels strange, yet it's comforting. Let's see if I can figure this puzzle out."

She glanced around the cell. When she found nothing of use, she remained calm and looked outside the cell where she found keys on the floor.

'_The guard must've dropped them by accident. Some guards they are._' She thought as she used be boomerang to reach them.

Using the keys—she was able to unlock the door to the cell—relief washing over here.

"Thanks, Amy," she thanked her mentally.

She walked over to Tails, carefully getting him on his feet and in her arms. "It's time to get primal!"

Sticks left the prison, remembering that Eggman wanted protection of Sector D, the one they were in when captured. After avoiding detection, with some difficulty carrying Tails around, she arrived in the right sector. She calmly observed the room, seeing security cameras, guards, and chemical barrels all over the place. She then had a thought: they can't hit what they can't see, right?

Sticks gently put Tails down and threw her boomerang towards the lights, breaking them, causing the room to go into nearly pitch black—if there hadn't been windows around. The guards and security cameras were taken out one by one, until there was nobody left except her, Tails, and a flashlight from a guard.

Speaking of Tails, the fox was able to wake up again, looking around in confusion.

"What…happened? Where am I?" he asked tiredly.

Sticks noticed her friend was awake, kneeling down to him.

"I was able to break us out of the cell," she explained, "We're in Sector D but don't worry, nobody can stop us now!" She saw Tails smile slightly. "Now get back to being the brains, okay? It's stressful." she demanded.

Tails looked around, seeing the giant barrel again. He struggled to point towards it.

"B-barrel…chemicals…that's what I…meant earlier. I don't feel too well…"

Sticks understood. "Get some rest; I'll handle this."

Once her yellow companion began to catch some actual sleep, she held on to him as she climbed up to the top of the barrel, looking inside to see pink liquid filled almost to the top; it smelled bad too. She glanced at the vials and Tails' tools for fighting, getting an idea.

"Well, thankfully I don't know what these do!" she admitted.

Taking a vial from the line of robotic arms, she poured it into the barrel, causing the liquid to bubble and vibrate. She suddenly heard the sound of guards on their way, quickly taking one of Tails' bombs and throwing it in with the mix. After many random additions later, the barrel was beginning to break apart; that was their cue to leave. Picking Tails back up, she ran through the horde of guards until she jumped out the window, just as the barrel exploded—causing structural failure to the plant—making it collapse.

Eggman, jumping from the sudden noise, turned and watched in horror.

"NO! Not my beautiful chemical plant!" He saw Sticks nearby. "You'll pay for this, feral brat! Get them, boys!"

Eggman's goons began charging towards Sticks; just when they were about to strike—something fast collided into them; it was blue, and was in the shape of a ball: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sticks smiled at the hedgehog's perfect timing, waking up Tails to see.

After all the workers were destroyed, Sonic looked up to Eggman taunting him, "Looks like your plant has withered, Eggface!"

The villain growled, "You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic!" before fleeing to his lair for another day.

Sonic turned around, and noticed his little buddy injured in Sticks' arms. He quickly but carefully wrapped him in his arms, concern and relief growing on his face.

"Oh, Tails…thank goodness you're alive." He turned to Sticks. "What happened?" After the whole story was told, Sonic had a smile of gratitude. "Thanks for helping him, Sticks. I guess you'll think more calmly from now on?"

Sticks thought for a moment. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…nah! I'm a primal not a genius!" All three heroes laughed as they left the site, taking Tails to the hospital.

Remaining calm really does get you far. It may not always work, but at least it will help you in some way.


	15. Love is Blind

**This is a request by Reba G**

**It involves everyone. The main character is Knuckles.**

* * *

Knuckles was walking by himself around the island, taking in all the beauty in sight. He liked nature, so for Eggman to try and destroy it made him angry—then again lots of things make him angry. If the world suddenly lost all organic life, he would try to rebuild it any way he could.

The one thing he couldn't seem to find in his life so far…was someone besides his friends that he liked so much that he'd want to stay with that person. He knew what it was called; it was love. The love for a girlfriend was something he hadn't been experienced before…until now.

The red echidna was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into someone else by accident, a woman to be exact.

"Sorry, miss. I should've watched where I was gooooooooo…"

Once he got a good look at the stranger, it was revealed to be an echidna like him, only shorter. She had a headband on her head, her color was dark orange, and her dress was red, just like Knuckles himself.

"Uh…" Knuckles stuttered, "Hello."

"Hello to you too," the female answered. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Knuckles asked, "Well…no, I'm tough."

They paused. Knuckles had started feeling something he hadn't felt before, something so powerful overcoming his thoughts. He blinked when the woman spoke again.

"My name's Daeva. What's yours?"

Having found courage to talk to this woman, Knuckles continued their greeting.

"Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna."

Daeva smiled. She was looking at him supposedly in hypnosis, if you could put it that way. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts before continuing the conversation.

"So…were you heading somewhere?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Nah, I'm just wandering around; nature really sucks you in around here."

She looked at him in surprise. "You like nature too? Wow, I thought I was the only one."

Both smiled at each-other. They had found something they both had interest in something they liked, it was strange yet comfortable.

Knuckles offered a hand to Daeva. "Did you want to explore with me? I know a lot of places to go to."

The female echidna took it willingly and allowed the brawn of the team to lead her onward.

Throughout the day they saw the many habitats around Bygone Island. They went to the jungle for sightseeing of the ancient temples, they visited the residents of Slowpoke Isle, they did some activities in the town, and climbed to the top of the mountains to gaze down at the view below.

Still on the mountains, the two echidnas stayed where they are; since this was their last stop, they wanted to savor this moment with each-other.

Daeva looked at Knuckles. "All those times we had were great. You really do know your way around."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, it's nothing special. I do a lot with Sonic and the others."

"They sound like such good friends; perhaps I could meet them sometime."

They paused, feeling their hand touch made them blush, before holding them together in acceptance.

Daeva continued, "You're such a great friend, Knuckles. I can't wait to do this with you again," before planting a kiss on Knuckles' cheek, to his awkward surprise.

They were about to leave when Daeva stopped. "Wait, Knuckles. Let me give you something." She took what looked like a necklace from her dress pocket, handing it over to the stunned echidna; when looking closer it was half of a heart: a love necklace. "I was keeping that for someone who I felt deserved it, and it seems you've stolen my heart."

Knuckles held the gift bashfully, promising to keep it with him for a long time.

Soon the two were back down the mountain. Once they reached the bottom, they said their goodbyes, going their separate ways until next time.

* * *

Sonic and the others were hanging around the shack, having some fun while the day was still going. The blue blur had been concerned when Knuckles hadn't shown up yet, and he feels that he might've gotten in some trouble. His theory changed when he appeared from the forest—his facial expression in love-struck.

Sonic walked over to the big guy. "Hey Knux, what's gotten you so dazy today," he asked. "Did something shiny get in your eyes?"

"No!" Knuckles shot back, "I'm like this because…I think…"

Everyone wanted to hear his answer, wondering about what he found.

"…I think I've found the girl of my dreams."

That came as a surprise excitement to everyone. They all congratulated him for finding a girlfriend.

"So what's the lucky girl's name?" Amy asked.

"Her name's Daeva; I met her during a walk in the forest." He began explaining what they did together. "We went all over the place, until we reached the top of the mountains! Man, she's fantastic; she was so kind to me, and we're both so alike!"

Tails began jumping up and down. "Can we see her sometime?"

"How about now?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned towards where the voice came from, and it revealed Daeva walking towards them on the beach. She was smiling, especially when she saw Knuckles. She stopped two feet away from them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't stay away from Knuckles for so long after first meeting him. I always hoped I would get to meet your friends."

Knuckles smiled. "It's alright, I'm fine with it." He turned to the others. "Everyone…meet Daeva!"

Everyone walked up to her, stating their names and what they do as part of Team Sonic. She was easily fascinated by what everyone could do.

"I never knew one could be so smart at your age, Tails," she complimented the fox.

"Well," he humbly replied, "making inventions is what I do. I even built a plane!"

Sonic joined in the conversation. "I bet maybe we could fly around the island sometime," he offered before winking at her playfully.

"Oh, Sonic, you're such a flirt."

She heard her phone ringing, and quickly ended the chit chat before heading off.

"Where're you off to?" Knuckles asked.

Daeva reluctantly replied, "Oh, whoever's calling me is probably…my dad…he, uh, gets concerned when I'm not back at home at a certain time."

Nodding in understanding, he watched as Daeva ran off to get back home. He faced the others with an hopeful smile on his face.

"Well, what did you think? She's great, isn't she?"

Everyone agreed with him, except for Sticks who was grumbling silently; everyone couldn't understand why.

"Sticks," Amy said to her, "why don't you like Daeva? She's one of the nicest people we've met!"

"Yeah," Sticks agreed, "…_**too**_ nice. Something's off about her to me; she's probably mind controlled by an evil power from the heavens!"

Knuckles looked at Sticks skeptically. "Sticks, you're probably just paranoid again…I have to get back to my hangout anyway. See you around, guys." He headed off, leaving the other four to think.

Sticks might actually be onto something; whenever they say something to Daeva—she always replied in a nice manner, not taking anything negatively. And when her phone rang, she said it was her dad—but she said it rather nervously. Something was definitely up.

"If we want to know what's really going on," Sonic concluded, "we'll have to spy on her to do that. Is everyone on the same boat?"

Everyone nodded, following where they last saw Daeva leave to find out where she's going.

* * *

It had been some time before they heard Daeva's voice in the forest. Stealthily, they hid behind some bushes once close enough and to their shock and anguish, they found Daeva doing the thing every boyfriend fears.

She was hanging out with _another guy_.

"I always love your paintings, Vic," Daeva complimented the humanoid wolf, "they have always been my best interest."

Team Sonic—who was still hidden behind the bushes—couldn't believe what they were seeing. Daeva had been cheating on Knuckles this entire time, and they didn't even know it...well, except one of them.

"I knew it," Sticks said quietly, "I told you she was being controlled by an evil power."

Sonic added to the idea. "And that evil power is her selfishness." He suddenly remembered Knuckles. "How do we tell Knux about this? He probably won't believe us."

Tails, as usual, came up with an answer. "If we take a picture of her with that Vic guy, it'll be proof worthy of shattering a heart." He said that last line in regret, having to crush Knuckles' hopes.

When Daeva and Vic kissed each-other, that was the last straw, and Tails quickly took a picture with his wrist device. The team sneaked away quickly before they noticed them.

"Alright guys," Sonic announced, "Daeva's cheating ways are coming to a disqualification. Let's go find Knuckles."

As he turned to head back, he bumped into someone, and to his horror it was Daeva herself!

"Going somewhere, Blue Boy?" she asked, before using a whip to tie them up; where does she keep that stuff? Afterwards, she took off Tails' wrist device, slamming it against a tree, breaking it, as well as the proof.

Amy was furious. "You two-timing backstabbing jerk, how could you do something so heartless to our friend!?" she demanded.

"Well," Daeva smiled evilly, "since you won't live after knowing my secret, I'll let you in on the story." She paced around the helpless heroes. "I had many boyfriends before, but none of them were my kind of taste; those boys who think they're so cool, they had what was coming to them!"

The gang stared at her in disbelief. "You dumped them all, didn't you?" Tails guessed.

"Always the smart one I see; yes, I did just that. By the way, I lied about my dad; he left the world years ago." She stopped pacing, looking down at the four. "When I saw that your friend Knuckles had fallen for me, I decided to use him so that I would get the fame you all had. Love has nothing to do with this; it's just smart thinking, something _he_ doesn't have."

Hearing that phrase brought dreadful pain and anger within them. "No wonder you like breaking hearts," Sonic commented insultingly, "it's because you don't have one!"

"Why thank you." She began dragging the gang somewhere. "You telling Knuckles about this will ruin everything. You leave me no choice but to get rid of you."

* * *

Somewhere else, Knuckles was planning on visiting Daeva for a bit, hoping his dad let her outside by now. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers; he handmade it by himself although it was a bit messy. Amy was the craftswoman, not him.

Suddenly, he came across a green wolf, a belt holding painting utensils around his waist. Around his neck was a necklace that looked just like his; that got him puzzled.

"Hey," the wolf said, "where d' you think you're going, macho man?"

Knuckles tried to contain his annoyance from the insult before replying back.

"To see someone, are you looking for someone too?"

The wolf—revealing to be Vic—took notice of Knuckles necklace, confusion on his face.

"What in the…" he tried to speak, "Where did you get that?"

"I'd ask the same thing to you, pal," Knuckles shot back.

The two had no idea what was going on. The necklaces were exactly the same, and from both their stories they got it from an echidna with dark orange skin. Something clicked in both their minds.

The truth has been revealed.

* * *

On the top of a waterfall sometime later, Sonic and the gang were still tied with the whip. Daeva was looking down over the edge, staring at the lake at the bottom.

She walked back to Team Sonic. "Well boys and girls, it's been nice knowing you; thanks for saving the world while you could."

Daeva began pushing the four towards the edge, hoping to send them into the lake, drowning them.

Sonic was nervous; not only because of his fear of water but also because there was no way to avoid falling in. There was nobody nearby to save them; Daeva had planned it out almost perfectly.

Just when the hedgehog's feet were off solid ground, he braced for the inevitable, but it never came as someone behind them was shouting in fury.

"STOP!" It was Knuckles.

Daeva halted her pushing; she wasn't expecting this to happen, so she tried putting on her 'nice mask'.

"Oh…uh, h-hello Knuckles," she tried to explain nervously, "I was just showing them a view of-"

"Don't play smart with me, Daeva," the echidna interrupted, "I learned from your 'boyfriend' about your cheating ways, but now this is going too far!"

He pushed Daeva aside, putting himself between her and his friend for protection.

"It's over, Daeva," he stared, handing back the love necklace she gave him. "If I see you around me or my friends again, you'll wish you had a heart a long time ago! Now get out of here!"

The female echidna ran off, not wanting to face his wrath. Once she was gone, Knuckles turned to his friends, untying them.

"Thanks, Knux," Sonic said gratefully, "you saved us in the nick of time, or we'd have become water bait."

Knuckles smiled as everyone left the waterfall, heading back home.

* * *

It was dusk outside; a beautiful orange sky glowed in the distance. For Knuckles however, he couldn't enjoy it this time. His heart was devastated to the core by Daeva's cruelty; he had finally found someone he could love, and that someone used him like a toy…a toy that was too blind to see past her exterior.

Sonic noticed his friend's depression; the others noticed it too. They all gathered around the muscle of the group, keeping him company as the sun set into the ocean.

"I actually loved her," Knuckles admitted. "I was in love with that…that witch; a witch that didn't love me back." He paused, sighing loudly. "Why do I even bother now? I don't know anyone out there who could love me back the same way."

Amy gazed at the echidna in sympathy; all of them knew how much a broken heart hurts. As she thought, she began to grow a smile before snuggling up to him.

"There _are_ people who love you back, Knuckles," she reassured, catching his interest.

"There are?"

Amy's smile grew bigger. "It's _us_, Knuc. Love doesn't have to be between a boyfriend and a girlfriend," she taught him, "it can be between a family and your friends. You will always be loved Knuckles, no matter what kind it is."

Knuckles looked at Amy, and then to the others; they all had the same expression on their faces. They really did care about him didn't they? He smiled, giving them a group hug in return for their kindness.

"You guys are awesome, you know that?" he thanked.

"We know, big buddy," Sonic accepted, "we always knew."

* * *

**I'm not the best at writing love stories, but I hope I did well enough that you enjoyed.**


	16. Aquaphobia

**This is a request by Spirit of Writing**

**It involves Sonic and Knuckles.**

* * *

On the top of the dormant volcano lies Crater Lake, the location where Sonic and Knuckles have heard a Crystal was located. What was concerning to the hedgehog however, was that he couldn't swim. Hopefully this will turn out fine.

"Well, here we are, Knuckles," Sonic announced, "Crater Lake in its entire tall, wet...watery…way."

Sonic was feeling uneasy, but he had to tough it up for this mission.

"What does the tracker say?"

"Hmm," Knuckles looked at the directions, thankfully knowing how it works, and detected something. "It's in that direction!" he shouted, pointing towards Pepper's hut.

The two made no time to waste as they ran across the water, following where the tracker wants them to. Confusion arose when the tracker suddenly pointed back in the direction they came.

"Odd," Knuckles spoke out loud, "now it's pointing back. Is the Crystal teleporting, or is the tracker broken?"

Sonic inspected the tracker, telling it to find his house and to his surprise, it worked.

"Doesn't seem like it's broken, I think it's something about the Crystal." He looked at Knuckles with serious eyes. "When did it change direction?"

Knuckles thought for a moment, and then replied, "I think it was when we were running across the lake."

Sonic wished Tails was here to figure this out for them, but he's sick, so Amy and Sticks are currently staying with him. Sonic had to think by himself, so he looked around the lake with the tracker to pinpoint the location of the Crystal, and to his horror it was in the one place he'd never want to go.

It was _**in**_ the lake.

When Sonic came back, Knuckles noticed his worried face. "What's the matter, buddy? Did you find the location?" Sonic nodded to him. "Then why are you so worried-…wait, you were circling where you thought it was…does that mean it's underwater?"

Sonic replied nervously, "Y-yeah, it is. Can you g-go get it?"

He noticed Knuckles' disappointed look, and figured he probably knows that he was too scared to go himself.

"Alright then, Sonic. Just stay here."

With that the echidna jumped into the lake, swimming downward to find the Crystal. He thought about what Sonic might be thinking watching him; he could be jealous that he could swim better that him, but of course they had a little rivalry going on. Soon Knuckles found what he was looking for: an aqua colored ring glowing with power; the Tidal Crystal, how fitting.

Sonic felt guilty, sending Knuckles in when he could have gone himself; he knew what guilt felt like, especially with the Gogobas.

"Why did I have to have Hydrophobia?" he asked himself, "I could do something useful around here if I didn't have the fear."

He soon heard Knuckles break the surface, swimming back to dry land with the Tidal Crystal in hand.

Knuckles randomly asked, "How did the Crystal get all the way up here?" before seeing Sonic about to run back across the water. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the hedgehog to look at him.

"Hold it, Sonic. I know you're afraid of water, but you need to learn to face it sometime, or it might stop you from saving people."

Sonic looked down, eyes closed. "I know…but I-…I just can't push myself to face it. This burden keeps holding me back; even Tails can swim better than me!" He paused, opening his eyes again, sadness evident on his face. "I can't do this alone, Knuckles." He reluctantly admitted.

Knuckles smirked, "You don't have to, Big Blue." That caught the speedster's attention. "I'll help you."

We cut to Sonic and Knuckles at the entrance of Crater Lake. Knuckles was now stepping into the water to help Sonic learn how to swim.

"Okay, Sonic. All you have to do here is stay close to me; I won't let you drown in the lake."

Sonic stared at the 'death water', his mind telling him to stay away. But he looked at Knuckles, and his heart told him he could trust him with this situation.

He took a deep breath, and forced himself to step into the water; he shuddered, but pushed himself to keep going.

When the water was waist deep, he felt his fear coming back.

"Kn-Knuckles? I-I can't feel…"

"It's okay, buddy," Knuckles reassured him, "Just grab onto me and you'll be fine."

He offered Sonic his arm to grab onto, which he quickly did before he continued. It was when the wader was up to his shoulders Sonic wanted to stop. Knuckles obeyed and stayed where he was.

Sonic looked around, then at the water; he heard Knuckles suggest, "Try waving your arms like I do; it'll keep you afloat," before studying the movement of the echidna's free arm.

He began copying it himself, and he soon realized that it was indeed keeping him from sinking a bit; he didn't even notice Knuckles loosening his grip.

"See? You're doing it, Sonic!" Knuckles complimented.

But he distracted Sonic from what he was doing, and fear caused him to sink down into the water. Knuckles quickly got a hold on Sonic again before lifting him up from the lake.

"You alright, buddy?" he asked.

Sonic nodded tiredly, "Yeah…don't scare me like that though."

Both heroes went back on dry land, before sitting down next to the Crystal they found. Knuckles looked at Sonic, not sympathetically, but proudly; Sonic had just faced his fear of water, even if it was rusty.

"I have to say," the red echidna spoke, "you weren't actually half bad out there. With practice you won't have to fear swimming so much."

Sonic looked up to him, a small smirk on his face; it wasn't as big as usual, but it was something.

"Thanks, Knuckles," he accepted, "And thanks for helping me today, both with the Crystal and with swimming."

"Hey, helping others is what I do." He humbly replied. "Speaking of helping others, shouldn't we get back to help Tails get better?"

Sonic's face instantly went from calm to surprise. "Oh shoot! I can't believe I forgot! Let's go already!"

Sonic picked up the Tidal Crystal before getting ready to speed down the volcano.

Knuckles couldn't help but think, _'I guess water isn't completely his worst fear'_, before following the hedgehog's lead.

When fear consumes us, we usually try to avoid it; but sooner or later the time will come to face it, but you don't have to be alone. Sonic would remember Knuckles' help, even if he didn't want to tell anyone about it.


	17. Caring for a Sick Friend

**Consider this story the one that tells what happened before and during the previous story: Hydrophobia.**

**This is a request by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever**

**It involves Tails, Amy, and Sticks. There is some Sonic in there too.**

* * *

Sunlight broke through the windows of Sonic's shack as morning rose from the ocean blue. Once the rays of light hit his face, the hedgehog's eyes fluttered open; his body was telling him it was time to get moving. He yawned, shaking the sleep out of his system before getting out of his hammock.

He looked out the window with a smile. "I wish I could just run out there, but of course I'm stuck with daily routine." He paused. "Shoot, I think I killed my own mood."

He backed away from the window and began making breakfast for the day, hoping to hang with Tails today.

He looked back in his mind of the memories he had with his little bro, savoring every moment as if they were jewels of gold; the young fox truly took his heart away.

He had finished breakfast, suddenly hearing his wrist device ring. He answered it, and on the other side was Amy.

"Sonic," she said, "I think we have a lead on another Crystal around Crater Lake. Meet me at Tails' house!"

That's all she said before the device went black.

Sonic began to rev up, speeding out the door excitedly to meet with his friends, knowing Tails could spend time with him on the mission. He'll soon realize that his plans will have to change.

* * *

_Tails' House_

When Sonic stopped at his destination, he saw Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks arriving on the spot as well—but he noticed that Tails wasn't outside waiting for them. He tried checking in his workshop, he wasn't there; in fact he can't even hear him anywhere.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" he wondered, before knocking on the door to the house.

He waited while tapping his foot on the ground, but no response came; it was unlike Tails to not answer the door. It was making his friends worried.

"Tails, you home?" He called out, hoping to catch his attention.

Nothing happened.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he opened the door and stepped inside, revealing the little fox in his makeshift bed, seemingly unaware that he came in. He walked over to him and rubbed his head.

"Rise and shine, little buddy," he playfully said, finally getting a reaction.

Tails groaned as he slowly go up, cutely rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed Sonic was beside him, and he greeted him in.

"Hi, Sonig." His voice was rather hoarse and stuffy, which was concerning to the older of the two.

As Sonic inspected his little brother, he noticed a shade of red around his cheeks, and when he pressed his hand on the fox's forehead, it didn't feel like his normal temperature; it was hotter than usual.

"You feeling okay, Tails?" he asked.

"Yes…" Tails replied before having a coughing fit. "…No."

Amy came in through the door to see what was taking the two so long, noticing Tails' state.

"Sonic, is Tails okay?" she asked—worry apparent in her voice.

Sonic replied with a glum face, "No. I think he has a fever." He heard Tails suddenly sneeze right afterwards. "…Make that the flu."

The flu; that's something Tails hardly ever got—but here he was, dismally in his bed, sick. Amy figured that Sonic wanted to take Tails along for the mission, but with his well-being as a high priority, it's wiser to keep him here.

"Perhaps me and Sticks can stay to look after him while you and Knuckles go search for the Crystal?" she asked.

Sonic immediately rejected that offer. "But Amy, he's my best friend I can't just leave him!" He calmed down when he left her hand hold his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but Crater Lake is far away and since you're the fastest…"

Sonic knew she had a valid point, but it didn't make him feel any better.

He turned his head to Tails, "I'm sorry buddy; I want to stay but a Crystal's calling us. We have to get it before Eggman." He gave him a quick hug. "I'll be back, buddy. Get well soon." He rubbed the fox's head before leaving out the door.

It was just Tails, Amy, and Sticks in the house, with the youngest being the victim of the flu. How he hated it when he was sick; he couldn't build invention, he couldn't go on an adventure, and of course he had to rely on others to help him feel better. The boy knew the girls are just trying to help, so he'll let them; after all he had a feeling of safety around his friends.

Amy came over to his bed with a thermometer.

"Okay, Tails," she ordered, "Say 'ah'."

Tails slowly did so, letting Amy place the medical tool under his tongue, until the red line grew to its estimated temperature. Taking the thermometer out, Amy checked what it said.

"102.4 degrees," she read, "How did you catch something this high on the line?"

Tails sneezed in reply, rubbing his nose miserably.

"I don't dow," he admitted stuffily, sniffling. "It could hab been anyding."

Amy put the thermometer away just as Sticks came back with tissues. She held them up with an eyebrow raised.

"Soooo…these are used to blow stuff called snot out of your nose?" she asked in repulse. "That's gross! Who would do that?"

"I would," Tails replied, before grabbing one and blowing into it hard, much to the badger's further disgust.

"Eww! Keep my nose away from these tractor beam papers," she ruled before dropping the box and walked away paranoid.

Amy shook her head, smirking at Sticks' lack of knowledge about civilization. She looked back at Tails, who was looking down sadly.

She began rubbing his back. "It's okay, Tails. I know it isn't fun being sick, but I know that you pull through."

Tails shook his head. "Dat's dot the only thing bothering be," he confessed, "I'b upset dat Sonig can't be here to help. I biss him." He ended with a coughing fit.

Amy had a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm sure he'll be back in no time." She motioned Tails to lie down. "You should rest a while; it'll help you greatly."

The fox nodded before pulling the blanket up to his neck. Amy was about to leave when Tails told her something.

"Amy…I feel hot. Is it the fever?" he asked hoarsely.

Amy nodded before heading to the kitchen to find a towel. Once she did, she dampened the cloth with water before coming back to Tails, placing it on his head. The feeling stung in Tails' mind, but soon was able to get used to it. It felt relaxing now; the towel cooling his fever down, allowing him to go to sleep easier.

Sticks came back from outside after she got over the 'tractor beam tissues' phobia, and saw Tails slumbering peacefully in his bed. It was adorable...although she wasn't a fan of that. She sat beside Amy who was keeping a watchful eye on the ill fox, making sure he slept soundly.

"At least he's fine for now," Sticks positively concluded. "How long do you think it'll take for him to get better?"

Amy glanced at her best friend. "I'm not really sure, but I'd say about a week…maybe less." She caressed her palm across Tails face, smiling. "But what matters is that we'll be there to take good care of him, right?"

Sticks nodded in agreement, motioning Amy to stand back up, glancing at the door.

"He should take medicine, shouldn't he?" Sticks asked.

Amy thought about it; Tails' fever didn't cool down as fast as she thought, and his nose was just as stuffy as ever.

Amy figured she was right. "Sure, Sticks. I'll head to town and but some."

She picked up her bag and was heading for the door. She turned around to face her BFF before she went outside.

"In case he wakes up while I'm gone, do you think you can keep him company until I come back?"

Sticks nodded, taking the question as an order. "Yes, Miss Rose. You can count on me." She said quietly to avoid waking Tails.

Amy smiled as she left; knowing the young fox was in good hands before heading to the town.

* * *

_Some Time Later…_

Amy had arrived back with the medicine. Once she got back inside, she was surprised to find that Tails hadn't woken since she went to get medicine. Speaking of medicine, she got a white bottle from the bag before heading over to Tails' bed; sitting beside Sticks, she began softly shaking him to rouse him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered, "I brought medicine for you."

Tails eyes slowly opened, before he sat up on his bed with some assistance. He glanced at the bottle, taking it for inspection. He tried taking the lid off and smelling it, but that caused him to scrunch his face in disgust.

"It smells terrible," he croaked. "Do I really hab to take dis?"

Amy stared at him impatiently; here Tails was refusing to take what can help him get better faster.

"If you don't take this medicine you'll stay sick longer than you'd like to be!" She took back the bottle from Tails' hands, hearing him cough as she did so.

Tails was beginning to pout; they say the smell is always worse than the taste, but he didn't believe it this time. He saw the spoon filled with the medicine and turned his head away, refusal evident even further.

Amy allowed Sticks to take a more forceful approach.

"Tails, if you aren't going to willingly take this," the badger warned, "I'll have to pry that mouth of yours open for you; or would you rather be a baby about it?"

That struck a chord. Tails turned around not with pout, but with a guilty expression on his face. He glanced at the spoon once again, the girls facially encouraging him to take it.

Obediently, Tails opened his mouth so Amy could give him the medicine. She smiled as she pulled out the spoon, allowing him to swallow; he stuck out his tongue from the bad taste in his mouth, but thankfully there was a glass of water prepared for him, which he gladly drank.

After that little session was over, Amy rubbed Tails' back again. "She didn't mean it, Tails. You gave us no choice."

"I'b sorry," he apologized, "You were just trying to help…he…Ha…H'CHEEW!" He had another sneezing fit as he grabbed another tissue, blowing his runny nose once again.

Sticks tried to console him, "At least you'll get better quicker now, huh?"

It seemed to have worked as Tails began to faintly smile to them. He suddenly reached out to them, silently asking for a hug. Amy and Sticks gladly accepted the invitation, wanting him to be happy.

When the three broke away, Tails looked at the girls, happily smiling.

"Danks for taking care of me," Tails thanked, still a bit stuffy.

"You're welcome."

Just then the door suddenly opened, revealing Sonic holding the Tidal Crystal. The hedgehog looked towards the others' direction, and was instantly over Tails' bed smiling.

"Hey, little buddy! Did you miss me?" he greeted while giving Tails a playful ruffle on his head, making him grin.

Sonic glanced towards Amy and Sticks, giving Tails a side hug while doing so.

"Thanks for staying with him. I'm glad he had you girls around while I was gone." He looked at Amy smirking. "Next time Tails is sick during a mission, let ME have some time with him. A Crystal just isn't the same thing y'know!"

Everyone laughed at the joke before Amy and Sticks left the two alone for the rest of the day.

Within a few days, Tails' health improved with the help of Sonic by his side. He would finally leave his bed to tackle the challenges Eggman laid out before him once again. Tails was glad he got better, but he couldn't have done it so quickly without his friends…his family.


	18. Crystal Challenge

**Quick note to the one who requested this story: If you want me to make a story with original characters, they have to be fitting for the Sonic Boom universe and not completely ridiculous; I can tell just by the names you gave them. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**This is a request by Christian Ape99**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.**

* * *

Eggman's lair was up and ready once morning broke to the sky. Orbot and Cubot were currently on their way to their creator under his orders, orders to chat with him in his office.

The two didn't know what to expect from the evil genius, but they knew for sure that whatever it is it's bound to be an evil plot to discuss.

The two robots entered the office, standing before the desk of Doctor Eggman.

"You called us, sir?" Orbot asked.

He watched as Eggman put down his drink he was currently having, and sat straightly at them.

"Yes, Orbot," the man confirmed, an evil grin on his face. "I've recently had my brain struck by lightning," he said pointing at his head.

Cubot quickly commented, "I don't see any scorch marks. Are you in any pain?"

Eggman glared at the yellow lackey, "No, you nincombot! I meant I had a brilliant idea!"

Seeing as Cubot got the hint, he turned on his monitor to reveal the Sun Crystal he had stolen back in the temple.

"Sonic really wants this Crystal so badly, so I thought that maybe we can make a deal between each other."

Orbot was confused. "Why would you want to willingly give up the Sun Crystal, boss? Wouldn't that give Sonic an advantage against you?"

Eggman looked back to him, "Yes, I am aware of that. That is why I'm going to give that blue rodent a fair challenge." He looked back to the screen, rubbing his hands together in delight. "I want you two to send this message to Sonic and his friends." He handed them a slip of paper with his writing on it. "It'll let him know his prize is waiting for him. Are your orders clear?"

Cubot responded, "Since when have the orders been opaque?" before being kicked out the door along with Orbot. "Sheesh, that guy can't take a joke, can he? And it was from a good show back then."

Eggman chuckled as he looked at his schematics of the barren island.

"Like flies following a light. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were currently in Tails' workshop, helping him check for damages to the plane.

"Just when we were having a nice flight, a meteor just happens to come down and hit us," Tails said, annoyed by what happened.

"Maybe they didn't like the fact that we can fly too?" Knuckles joked; he only got a glare in return. "Okay okay, I'll shut up." The echidna turned away from the fox, inspecting the tail of the plane. "You never laugh when I say it anyway."

Sonic smiled at his big friend. "Don't worry, Knuckles. He's just not into it right now; give him a minute and he'll be fine."

It was then they saw Orbot and Cubot come through the door.

Sonic sighed, "What do you two want?"

Orbot held out a piece of paper. "All we came to do is to give you this," he said and Tails took the paper. "We don't know why, but the boss wants you to read it." Tails locked his eyes on the words. Both robots then left and Orbot said, "We'll see you soon!"

Tails' face went from confused, to surprised, to excitement.

"Guys, Eggman's offering us a chance to get the Sun Crystal back!"

Sonic and Knuckles quickly looked at the paper, although Knuckles glared and looked away; he remembered he couldn't read for some odd reason, and never knew why.

"It says here that he's challenging us to race against another team, linked together while one is blindfolded."

Sonic looked at his companions in determination, "I guess it's time we got back what _he_ stole. Let's get going!"

He was replied with Tails and Knuckles giving him a look.

"What?"

Sonic glanced at the plane and soon realized, "Oh yeah, the plane's damaged…let's fix the plane then!"

After Tails rolled his eyes in amusement, the trio was left with the task of fixing the plane, much to their disappointment.

* * *

Eggman sighed as he waited on the evil island in his eggmobile.

"Where are those nitwits? I thought you two said they'd be here as soon as you got back!"

Just then he saw Tails' plane swoop in towards the lair, hovering in place before touching down.

"Speak of the devil, about time," he said.

Sonic stepped forward, seriousness on his face which the mad doctor rarely saw.

"Cut the humor, Egg Face. You wanted us to compete for the Crystal, didn't you?"

"It's Egg_**man**_," the doctor corrected, "and yes; I did want you to compete. The track should be ready just about…now!"

Metal plates surrounding the lair on the rocks revealed the track, covered in some sort of mud and electrical fences on the sides.

"Follow me down to the bottom, and we'll get ourselves ready.

Everyone acknowledged Eggman's order and headed down to the bottom of the island, where three heavily armored minions awaited. Both teams were linked together by shackles to their legs, bonded together by strong wire. Sonic was in the middle, while Knuckles and Tails were on opposite ends.

Eggman looked at Team Sonic. "Now then, have you three chosen the blindfolded teammate?"

"Yes we have," Sonic announced, "Tails has volunteered to be blindfolded."

He saw the doctor nod, before taking a black cloth, and wrapping it around Tails' eyes obscuring his vision.

"Okay, little buddy," Sonic whispered, "just try to follow our direction the best you can."

Tails smiled. "You can count on me, Blue Leader."

Everyone got to their chosen track sides as Eggman watched from above.

"Ready…" he started the countdown, "Set…" the teams readied their first step, "Go!"

Team Sonic and Team Eggman raced across the muddy, sticky track, slowly making progress while navigating through obstacles, guiding their blinded player, and avoiding the electric fences. Tails nearly hit one, but was able to stop just in time.

The mud forced each team to slow down their pace, while the various obstacles—some safe and some deadly—kept getting in the way.

Halfway through the race while crawling through tunnels, Knuckles had a bad feeling about this event.

"Sonic," he whispered, "why would Eggman risk giving us the Crystal? Knowing him he'd use it for an evil plot. Something's wrong."

"You may be right…ironically," Sonic noted, earning a non-amused stare, "But we have to keep moving."

Tails suddenly interrupted from behind him, "What'd you say? You're whispering and I'm waiting for direct- ow!" He crawled into a wall by accident.

Both Sonic and Knuckles chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy," he apologized. "Let's keep moving."

Both teams were now close to the lair's entrance, the Sun Crystal sitting on a circular stand at the end.

"There is it!" Sonic shouted, prompting everyone to try moving faster.

"Uh, which direction is it?" Tails asked, "Oh wait, never mind I got it."

The other team was getting close as well, but one of them hit the electric fence, stalling progress. Team Sonic finally got out of the mud, crossing the finish line. The trio cheered in accomplishment, while Eggman was pouting up above.

Tails was able to take his blindfold off, and he was greeted with brightness.

"Whoa! The light, it's blinding!" he playfully shouted, "Someone call the hospital!"

After his little act, everyone laughed and ran towards the Crystal…only for it to disappear once they touched it.

"What the what?" Sonic commented, before all three found themselves in a cage rising from the floor.

He heard Eggman laughing like a maniac, gliding down from above in front of them.

The evil genius grinned at them, resting his fist on his cheek. "I'll be honest; I didn't think you'd actually fall for this trick!"

Knuckles glared angrily, "What's the big idea, Egghead!?"

"The big idea, my friend, is that I have lured you into a trap! Once you inevitably reached the Crystal hologram, you'd be just the right targets for shooting practice!"

Sonic didn't get the last part. "Targets for who's shooting practice?"

Eggman tugged his mustache as he rose back to the air. "Why, Plasmabot's shooting practice!"

The mech in question appeared from behind the lair's wall. It was blue in color, its arms loaded with plasma cannons, a durable hide, and photon bombs on its shoulders.

"Argh…Plasmabot," Eggman scolded, "use the door next time!"

"Anyone else feeling déjà vu here?" Sonic asked.

Tails noticed Plasmabot's chest; it had a yellow glow, believing it to be the power source, and what they were looking for.

"The Sun Crystal's in his chest!"

Eggman glared at the fox. "Oh, you just _had_ to spoil everything didn't you? Plasmabot, fire your cannons!" The robot did as commanded and began charging up.

"Uh, Knuckles," Sonic whispered, "Can't you bend these bars?"

The echidna mentally kicked himself for not remembering, and quickly grabbed the bars, prying them apart. Sonic and Tails could fit through, but Knuckles was too big.

The dynamic duo got into a fighting stance. "Alright, Plasmabot," Sonic announced slyly, "Time to…time to…nah, I got nothing for plasma jokes. Let's fight!"

The fight began; Sonic speeding around the robot in an attempt to confuse it, while Tails flew up and landed on top of it, going for the Crystal in its chest.

Sonic made his first attack move, spin-dashing the armor very hard, only to fall back as if he were a pinball.

"What happened," he wondered. "His armor didn't do that before."

As cannons shot creating small craters, and spin-dashes rammed into the durable armor; Knuckles was still in the cage prying some bars apart to join in.

Sonic kept hitting the robot, but Tails noticed it wasn't doing anything because of the Crystal's power.

"Sonic, you can't put a dent in it. Help me open this!" He shouted, before being pushed off by one of the robot's arms. "Never mind; this thing is smart, surprisingly."

"Hey," Eggman said from the side-lines. "Don't go insulting my robot like that! Even machines can be smart…sometimes."

Anyway, Knuckles was finally out of the cage, heading for the battle scene. Tails noticed him, and looked at the chest of Plasmabot; everything clicked together

"Knuckles, go for its chest! Sonic, you need to distract him, and fast!"

Sonic looked at Tails, smugly grinning. "Fast?" he questioned, "I was born that way, buddy!"

He sped up, running up the side of the robot, landing on its head.

"Hi, Plasmabutt! Up here!"

The hedgehog felt himself get shaken around, as the robot was practically a bull for the bull rider.

Knuckles, seeing as Plasmabot was focusing on Sonic, began climbing up the metal hide before reaching his place to punch.

"This robot's about to find out," Knuckles stated, "why they call me Knuckles!"

He immediately started pounding the chest, the metal breaking open slowly.

After a minute of tension, the Crystal was finally accessible, but Knuckles was shoved off before he could reach it, and Sonic was becoming boring to the big mech.

"Okay guys," Sonic commanded, "Let's bring him down to our level!"

He activated his Enerbeam, latching onto Plasmabot as he attempted to pull him down. Tails and Knuckles got the idea and began latching their own beams to the robot as well. Together they successfully brought the mech to the ground, stunning it.

Tails quickly jumped onto the chest, pulling the Crystal out, and the robot shut down.

"Alright, we did it!" he cheered, "If you don't mind Eggman, we'll be taking this with us now; it'll make up for what happened last time too!" And the trio jumped in the plane, flying away from Eggman's lair.

Eggman looked on, furious about the outcome. "Why can't I win for once!? Now I'll have to find another Crystal somewhere else!" He raised his fists in the air, rage in his eyes. "I hate that hedgehog, _and_ his friends!"

* * *

Back at Tails' workshop, Tails was putting the Sun Crystal in a secret vault.

"There we go; that should keep it safe from anyone else who wants it for evil."

"Y'know, little buddy…I'm glad Eggman tricked us for once." Sonic admitted.

"Really? Why?"

Sonic smiled, "Because we got a Crystal in the process, and I got to spend some fun time with you two."

Tails smiled, silently agreeing with his best friend. He felt Sonic ruffle his hair playfully, making him giggle.

"You're a great friend, Sonic. I know I've said that a lot but seriously, you are."

"He's right," Knuckles added, "I couldn't ask for a better sidekick."

Sonic grinned smugly, "In your dreams, Knucklehead."

* * *

**Here's a challenge for you: Can you guess the cartoon Cubot was referencing? Leave an answer in the reviews! Story 20 will reveal the name!**


	19. Sisterly Love

**This is a request by BALTO1**

**It involves Tails and Amy**

* * *

It was nighttime once again, and the billions of stars appeared over the horizon, beautifully twinkling with life. Tails sometimes liked to gaze at the stars as it made him feel at peace, with no worries about loss or suffering. Tonight he decided to look at them again, but it'll be different this time.

Tails sat on the cold sand of the beach, his namesakes waving behind him slowly. His thoughts were quiet, only focusing on what's above. Ever since he had that nightmare, he felt the need to watch the stars more often, as he believed it would help him sleep better.

Tails wasn't aware of someone behind him walking towards his spot, until he heard a female voice interrupt his train of thought.

"Tails?" the voice said, making him turn around; thankfully it was Amy he saw and not a monster.

Amy had concern in her eyes, looking through Tails' expression and found peace, yet she also saw a hint of pain and fear.

"Tails, how long have you been out here for? It's cold outside."

Tails' mood hardly changed.

"It's okay, Amy," he reasoned. "I'm used to it."

He looked back up to the stars. He felt the female hedgehog's presence beside him, and with the way her body was positioned she must be gazing at the stars too.

"Aren't they pretty?" he asked, "They look so calm up there, and they light up the sky like Christmas lights."

Amy stared at the clustered lights, picturing Tails' description in her mind.

"Yeah, they sorta do," she said, "It reminds me of last Christmas in fact; it was always a special time."

Tails soon looked away from the stars and directed his attention to Amy, suspicion on his face.

"How come you're here? I thought you'd be at home asleep."

Amy frowned a bit. "Well, Sonic…told me about what you do at night, and he said you do it more often than usual; he didn't think of it much, so I came here to check on you."

Tails looked away undignified, "So…you know about my…"

"Nightmare?" Amy finished, "Yes, I do."

She saw Tails look down, knowing he felt uncomfortable with her knowing what happened. She wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't think of you less because of that; you're still my friend, nightmare or not."

Tails looked up at her, and to his relief she showed truth on her face; he let himself get closer for comfort.

"Can you watch the stars with me?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "Sure, Tails; anything to make sure you're okay."

Tails looked at her smugly. "You sound just like Sonic."

"Hey, I can care about you, can't I?"

They both laughed quietly as they set their sights back on the stars. They spent many minutes pointing out constellations, talking about what might be out there in space, and even looking at the moon for a while.

Just then, both of them saw a comet pass by.

"Wow, Tails, a shooting star! At least this time it isn't as close to us."

Tails giggled and closed his eyes; he had made a wish he hoped would come true. After opening his eyes, he noticed Amy wishing as well.

"You wished for something nice?" he asked.

"You could say that," Amy replied.

Sometime later, after continuing their activities, Amy noticed that Tails hadn't said anything recently, and that he wasn't moving. She looked down, and saw the young fox lying on her legs, snoring in his sleep.

Amy couldn't help but think, _'He looks so adorable when he's snoozing'_, before carefully picking him up from the sand, holding him in a bridal position.

The door to Tails' house opened, revealing the two friends and Amy gently placed Tails in his makeshift bed, covering him with a blanket. The little genius seemed to relax, smiling as the warmth of home overcame him. Before she left to go back to her house, she whispered something to the young fox…

"Goodnight, Tails. See you tomorrow."

Amy knew that Sonic and Tails had a brotherly relationship; now she has a feeling why. If Sonic isn't around when Tails needs him, she'll come and help whenever she can.


	20. You're Not a Freak

**About time I updated this collection. Lots of stories with Tails it seems. You guys really like him, don't you? :) By the way, the show Cubot was referencing in Chapter 18 was "Animaniacs" by Steven Spielberg.**

**This is a request by Autumn**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

The town was bustling as the inhabitants of Bygone Island worked their daily routine.

Perci was standing guard on top of her house as usual at the front gate, determined to protect the town from any attacks even if the civilians don't take much notice to her.

She was glad she met Team Sonic as they showed how much they want to help with fending off Eggman's creations; it proved to her that it wasn't only her and her family who want to protect the town.

She noticed Sonic and Tails walking by, and she smiled before coming down to see them.

The blue blur and yellow genius both took notice of Perci, waving at her as she came to them.

"Hello, boys," she greeted, "You wandering around a bit?"

"Actually," Tails revealed, "we came to check how the town is doing; Sonic told me Bladebot did a number on this place."

Perci nodded her head. "Everything is nearly back to normal."

She leaned in towards the two, worry on her face.

"I think you should know; there's a new member who came in a couple days ago, but from the impressions he gave me he's not someone you can talk to without having a grim reply." She glanced at the new member's house. "He seems like trouble."

Sonic and Tails looked the same direction as Perci, spotting the house.

Leaning on the front of the exterior was a male teenager fox, brown in color, about the same height as Sonic. He had a neutral frown on his face and his eyes were closed; anyone who passed by were wary of him.

Sonic looked back at Perci, suspicious about this newcomer.

"I think we'll keep some distance between him, Perci," he whispered, "I don't want anyone getting his bad side."

With a nod, Perci went back into her house for guard duty, leaving the two by themselves again.

Sonic and Tails decided to go back the way they came trying to avoid contact with this new fox, but he got up from his leaning position before glancing their direction.

The hedgehog and two-tailed fox quickly tried to leave but they were blocked by the brown fox. Sonic didn't want to know how mean this guy might be, so he put of a neutral face, keeping his sarcastic ways to a minimum—minimum being the key word here.

The fox crossed his arms. His face was very grim; it seemed like he was daring Sonic to say something to him.

"Uh…Hello," Sonic tried greeting.

There was no response, just the uncomfortable stare. Sonic tried keeping a positive mood.

"So…nice weather right?"

Still no response; is the guy mute, or is he just stupid?

"Okay, I'll take that as a silent no." He paused, his face turned from neutral to skeptical. "Am I doing something to upset you, mister?"

The fox finally replied, "Yes."

"Wow, he talks. Go figure."

"Shut up." The fox snapped. "You upset me because you're still here, and you're getting on my nerves now. And my name is Drake."

Sonic tilted his head sideways. "Oh, so you like it when people run away from you? You need some more friends in your life...besides me of course."

Drake, not amused, stopped looking at Sonic and instead stared at Tails, his look suddenly turning from grim to disgust.

Sonic knew that look, and he hated it when it was directed towards his little buddy. If that guy does anything he's Eggman's next target.

"What are you supposed to be?" Drake asked rudely.

Tails was taken aback by his question.

"Don't you mean "who"?"

"I know what I said," Drake replied. "What are you, some kind of experiment?"

That caused Sonic to go into protective mode. He put himself in front of Tails using his arm to shield him.

"Watch it, pal. I don't tolerate anyone picking on my friends."

"He's your _friend_? How can that two-tailed creature be your friend? Look at him; he's a freak!"

Tails flinched at the word. He backed away from the bully slowly, beginning to have tears in his eyes. That word also destroyed Sonic's tolerance; he let his anger get the best of him.

"What did you say!?"

Drake replied unfazed, "You know exactly what I said, blue boy; He's. A. Frea-" before getting himself grabbed and pressed onto a wall.

Drake was surprised, but that feeling quickly turned into fear when he saw the look on Sonic's face; he looked like he was gonna strangle someone! He leaned closer, and he found himself right in front of the angered speedster.

"I tried to be nice, I tried to be reasonable," Sonic growled, "but it looks like you're skull is as thick as ever!"

Sonic let the fox drop to the ground, but he wasn't finished yet.

"If I see you picking on anyone or my friends ever again, you regret the day you met Sonic the Hedgehog!"

And he saw the fox run back to his house, shutting the door behind him.

Once Sonic had seen Drake go back inside, he let his anger dissolve away, and he turned to Tails with a face of guilt. He had let someone call him a freak, a name that he ridiculed ever since he met the kid, and he never wanted his little bro to hear it directed to him ever again.

He kneeled in front of Tails, who had been on the ground silently crying over what happened, before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, little buddy?" he asked.

Tails looked up to his blue friend. He still had tears in his eyes, and he wore a frown on his face. He really looked helpless and confused, and that pained Sonic to see him like this.

Sonic gave him a hug, allowing Tails to bury his face in his chest, rubbing his back as he attempted to calm him down.

"It's okay, Tails," he consoled, "He won't pick on you again. It's okay, I'm right here for you."

After a minute, Tails was finally calming down. His breathing slowed, and his sobbing turned into hiccups. Sonic broke away from the hug and eyed Tails with concern.

"Sonic," The young inventor caught his attention.

"Yes, Tails?"

The kit paused, unsure about something, before continuing.

"Am I really a freak?"

Sonic was shocked by what he just heard; his best friend—his little brother—was asking him if he was a freak or not. He felt anger towards Drake again for saying that word; he just wanted to teach him a bigger lesson than the one he gave…but he knew he couldn't; Tails needed him now.

"Of course not, Tails," he comforted, caressing his hand across the boy's cheek.

"But Sonic, I'm the only one with two tails." Tails wagged his namesakes behind him.

Sonic lifted Tails chin so he was looking right at him.

"You may have two tails, but that doesn't make you any different from anyone else; in fact you're tails make you unique. Who else on this island can fly like you can? That guy back there just doesn't know any better."

He patted Tails' back before continuing.

"You shouldn't have to listen to the bad things they say about you, because you're my little buddy and nobody—and I mean _nobody_—can change that."

Tails was smiling again after listening to his big brother's words. He wasn't a freak; he was Miles 'Tails' Prower and that's all that mattered. He hugged Sonic tightly, earning one in return, happy to have a friend like him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Sonic," he thanked, "you're the best."

Sonic smiled, "Anything for my little bro."

They both stood back up, though Sonic noticed that Tails was still a bit upset by Drake's insults; he could read him like a book. He wanted to cheer him up somehow.

He offered an idea. "Why don't we get some chocolate chunk cookies, huh?"

Tails was immediately out of his downer state and into a joyful one.

"I'd love some, Sonic! But can you make sure they don't have any evil in them?"

Sonic smirked, "I think they ran out of _eggs_ to make that kind, buddy."

Both snickered as they went to get some cookies, with the knowledge that no matter what people think, they were themselves and nothing else matters.


	21. Slithering Vengeance

**This is a request by Mysterious Mr M**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, and Amy.**

* * *

The blue blur and two of his friends, Tails and Amy, were hanging out at Sonic's shack on the island beach. It was a sunny day outside so who in their right mind would want to miss out on splashing in the waves, or just relaxing under the sun? These three sure didn't. Fighting off robots was hard work, so it was nice to have some time to themselves for a while.

"Ah," Sonic sighed, "I feel totally at ease lying in the sun…either that or I'm numb from lying on this rock."

Sonic heard someone snicker at his joke, which happened to be Tails since he's the one who knew him the most.

"Quick question," Tails began, prompting Sonic to look at him, "Do you think of these puns in your head, or do you make them up as you go along?"

Sonic got up from the hard rock and walked over to Tails, ruffling the bangs of hair on his head.

"That's for you to decide for yourself, little buddy; it's more fun that way."

The fox smiled. "You're practically all about fun, Sonic."

"And proud to be that way!"

Amy looked up from a book she was reading. "Sonic, you can't always have fun y'know, not with Eggman around."

"Chill out, Amy; Egghead and his lackeys offer lots of ways to have fun. You should join in sometime."

Amy huffed, "No thanks, I'd rather keep my focus sharpened."

Sonic shrugged as Amy went back to reading his book. He knew that Amy was a bit more serious than him, so it made sense for her to deny his request. After that thought vanished, he discovered that he did feel a bit stiff—no thanks to that rock.

Sonic looked at his best friend. "Tails, I think I'm gonna run a bit go wake my legs up."

"Okay, Sonic," the fox replied, "And yes, I'll stay safe; you don't have to ask every time you leave."

Sonic felt embarrassed by that. "Do I really do that? Must've been my brotherly instincts talking instead of me. See ya later!"

With that, Sonic went from zero to who knows how fast as he sped through the vast woodlands of Bygone Island.

* * *

Sonic had been running for a few minutes; indeed it helped get rid of the stiffness in his body. The hedgehog always felt free when he ran, the wind blowing across his face and the scenery going by in a flash; being the fastest thing alive pays off big time.

Sonic soon found himself on top of the dangerous yet inaccurately named Mount Safety again, finding the red flag that _still_ hadn't been removed.

"Heh, I forgot about you," he said to the stick, "So how's the view from up here, is it the same as ever?"

The hedgehog heard no reply from the flag as it wasn't a living being.

Sonic continued playfully, crossing his arms, "Oh, you say you feel cramped up? Well I'm sure you 'wood' since you've been standing here for a long while."

If it could happen where he was, two drums and a cymbal ought to fall off the cliff at that pun.

The hedgehog laughed, "Well it's been nice talking with ya, but I better get back to my shack."

No sooner after he said that his wrist device was blinking, urging him to answer. He pressed it, and he heard Tails on the other side, and he sounded worried.

"Uh, hey Sonic," the fox tried to speak, "We could use a little help here."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad," Sonic asked.

Tails paused. "Uhhh…I'd say a nine?"

Sonic nodded. "Be right there, buddy."

And Sonic leaped off the side of the mountain, landing perfectly without even flinching.

He stood in concern, "Whoever is causing the problem better watch out for me!"

"Actually," commented Fastidious Beaver who came out of nowhere, "It's 'whomever'."

Sonic gave the beaver a negative look before speeding off back to his shack to take care of the nine-out-of-ten situation.

* * *

A train wreck, that's what the area looked like. When Sonic made it back his shack was heavily damaged, and judging by how it looks it would take half a week to repair.

Sonic carefully went inside to see if Amy and Tails were okay.

"Amy…Tails? Are you in here?" He called out, looking inside to see that the interior was turned upside-down. Walking across the floor, he readied himself for anything that would pop out and surprise him, but nothing was happening.

Sonic then noticed that the stuff he had with drawers or lids in them were all open, as if the intruder was searching for something.

"Who—or what—would want to search my place? There's hardly anything in here, much to my slight discomfort."

Sonic suddenly felt something grab him from behind and throw him right out the door of his shack, landing in the sand face-first.

"Hey," he complained, "Watch where you throw me; I have to keep my quills in handsome condition!"

"That will soon be the least of your worries," said the intruder.

Sonic's eyes opened wider; he had heard that voice before, and it was a voice he thought he would never hear again. To his dismay, the intruder revealed himself as he stepped outside.

It was Lyric the Last Ancient.

"Lyric!?" Sonic said in complete shock. "H-how did you…weren't you stranded in your base-"

"To die?" Lyric finished, "Yes, I was. But even though you and your annoying teammates made me sick again, *cough cough* I still have one last chance for vengeance!"

Sonic growled in anger. "You big scaled creep, where are Tails and Amy!?" He demanded, only to have a face of fear as Lyric held the two in question unconscious in the claw on his tail.

"They can *cough* remain safe," he reassured, "but only if you tell me where you hid the Chaos Crystals."

"But we don't know where most of them are," Sonic tried to explain, "We only got-"

"Silence!" Lyric interrupted, "Either you tell me where they are, or your furry friends end up in a graveyard."

Sonic was at a dead end. If he told Lyric where their Chaos Crystals were even with two he can be a big threat, and if he didn't tell them he would lose two of his friends—including his little brother. Sonic clenched his fists and closed his eyes in defeat, having no choice.

"Okay snake-breath, you win," the hedgehog admitted glumly, "We hid them in a vault in Tails' house."

"Thank you, Sonic. This information will prove useful."

"There I told you," Sonic reminded the snake, "now keep your promise and let my friends go!"

Lyric only chuckled at him. "You never listen to others fully, do you? I said your friends *cough cough* would stay alive, but I never said that I would give them back to you!"

With that, Lyric slithered off across the sand towards Tails' house at high speed, having lost his ability to fly.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sonic shouted before speeding after the villain.

* * *

Lyric arrived at Tails' house, getting ready to search for the vault. He heard Sonic skid to a stop behind him, to his further annoyance.

"You little vermin, you just don't seem to give up."

Sonic stepped forward in determination. "I never give up a fight till the end, Lyric."

The snake hissed back, irritated.

Sonic smirked. "By the way, you said if I told you where the Crystals were my friends would be safe, but you never said about you hurting them afterwards!"

Sonic instantly spin-dashed, getting a successful hit below the tail claw, causing the grip to loosen on Tails and Amy, freeing them from harm.

"If you want the Crystals, you're going through me!" Sonic threatened.

Lyric only smirked and said, "Of course," before slamming his tail right into Sonic, knocking him down hard.

The ancient grinned as he went inside Tails' workshop, searching around the place for the vault. At first he was confused, but soon enough he found the hidden switch to reveal the vault door, giving him a sense of accomplishment.

Lyric rotated the wheel and began pulling the door to open it, waiting to see the Crystals inside; what he found was anything but that.

There was _nothing_ in the vault.

"What," he shouted in anger, "Where are they!?"

Lyric's thoughts were interrupted when a hold suddenly opened underneath him, dropping him into the black abyss below.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were able to get inside just as Lyric fell, and it left both hedgehogs with open mouths and curious expressions, but Tails was very giddy about it.

"Yes! My security system worked!" he cried.

"Security system?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I made a security system to make sure nobody took the Crystals if it wasn't any of us," the fox explained. "The Crystals are actually behind the back wall which rotates only if the camera sees us open the door; a thief would fall in the hole."

Sonic and Amy smiled at the young inventor. "Wow buddy," Sonic said while rubbing Tails' head, "That's impressive! I'm proud of ya."

"Um, by the way," Tails mentioned, "the hole down there leads to something which will make sure Lyric doesn't come here again."

"What's that?"

Tails smirked. "A cannon."

No sooner after he said that, the three could hear Lyric's screaming as he was fired out of said cannon far far away. Sonic had to admit, Tails really keeps himself prepared.

"Sonic," Amy caught his attention, "we heard you talking to Lyric about the deal; would you really give the secret away for us like that?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course I would, Ames. You two are my friends and I promised that I would keep you all safe. Now, who wants to go get a bite to eat in town?"

"No thanks, Sonic," Tails said tiredly, "I'm worn out. Maybe next time?"

"You betcha, little bro."


	22. It's Not A Date

_**Note to Mermaid Ninja:**_** I don't think your last request counts anymore because this is a story about the family-like moments between the five main characters, and your request doesn't really sound like one.**

**This is a request by ultimateCCC**

**It involves Tails and Sticks.**

Sonic was just relaxing outside on the sand where Tails' house was located. His little brother was in town with Sticks today so he offered to keep the place in check incase Egghead showed up. It was to his concern when the two finally came back, but not in the way he expected.

Sonic sat up. "Welcome back…but why the long faces, you two? I thought you said that you were gonna have some fun in town."

"We did," Tails acknowledged, "It's just that whenever we did…well…weird things happened."

"Was it because Orbot and Cubot were playing in a band again?"

Tails shuddered at the memory; the two were bad—scratch that, terrible at playing instruments.

"Don't remind me, and no it wasn't them."

Sonic scratched his chin. "Then…it was because of the 'luck balance' Sticks theorized?"

Tails shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well what happened then?"

Sticks and Tails looked at each other, before the badger looked back to Sonic with an answer.

"This is gonna be embarrassing," she said to herself, "but it all started once we left the house."

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Tails and Sticks were hanging out together in town for the day. Tails thought of the idea because he felt that Sticks needed to get out more often. Right now they just walked through the front gate.

Sticks whispered to Tails, "Make sure to look out for anyone suspicious; they could all be spies, _spies_ I tell you!"

"Calm down, Sticks," Tails reassured, "Nobody in this town is a double agent except Eggman if he's here."

"I knew that, Tails"

Tails had confusion on his face. "Then why did you think everyone was-"

"I didn't say that, I said anyone suspicious."

Tails sighed, "Never mind, let's go."

As the two kept walking, they noticed that they were nearly holding hands. They reacted by pulling away from each other, blushing. They noticed Perci as they got their minds organized.

"Hi, Perci," Tails called out.

"Hello," she replied, "I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. I'm trying to make some defenses for the town." Tails nodded in understanding before turning to walk away. That's when Perci said asked him something. "Tails…are you and Sticks on a date or something?"

Tails turned around instantly with a nervous face. "N-no! That's not what it is, right Sticks?"

"Um, yeah h-he's right," Sticks replied, "Why would we go on a date…whatever that is?"

Perci awkwardly nodded before getting back to her work.

The fox and the badger walked away and into the shopping area. They were surprised by the question. Were they really that likely to go on a date on people's eyes? They weren't alike; Tails was logical and Sticks was feral.

They decided to get some food next, standing in line to wait. Once they got to the cashier they were greeted by Dave.

"Oh…hello Dave," Tails said warily.

"Hmph, same to you," Dave replied before taking their order.

Thankfully when the food was ready Dave didn't treat the two unfairly like he did with Sonic when Eggman was here.

"Okay, small fires and some apple slices for you two," Dave said as he placed the food on the table. "By the way, enjoy your date."

There was that word again.

"It's not a date!" Tails called back. "Geez, what is with everyone thinking we do that?"

Sticks shrugged. "I dunno…maybe they're stalking us like predators!"

Tails raised his hands up. "Whoa there, they wouldn't do that."

"That's what they _want_ you to think!"

The day went on and the two constantly found themselves in the same situation. They went to the bowling alley, someone thought they were dating. They went to the town hall, someone thought they were dating. It never stopped happening, and it was driving them crazy. Finally the two decided to go back home. After a day like today they'll be glad to be indoors for once.

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened," Tails finished telling their story.

"Wow, talk about repetition," Sonic commented, "I can see why this is embarrassing to ya."

Tails and Sticks looked down at the floor in unison; they didn't know what Sonic would say next.

Sonic only smiled. "I guess I'll leave you two alone now." He patted Tails' shoulder as he went out the door and sped off into the distance.

Tails and Sticks looked at each other. Were they really meant to be together? No, of course not! Then again…he, she, and the others felt closer than friends sometimes. With that in mind the fox and badger smiled and decided to stay in the house and be together for a bit longer, not minding what happened in town anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Nobody knows the full relationship between Tails and Sticks yet, so I can't flesh out anything about it until we do.**


	23. Jealousy

**A/N: Maybe I should mention again that some requests are easy to me, such as bonding and comfort, and some requests are hard for me to do sometimes and even to the point of not doing them. (Sorry for those I didn't do, you can always ask a new request). **

**Also I just found out this: while Tails and Sticks aren't love interests, they are still close friends despite their big differences. Anyway, moving on!**

**This is a request by guest (Or a guest? I'm confused.)**

**It involves Sonic, Amy, and Tails.**

* * *

Sonic and the gang were in town one day, having some lunch at the cafeteria…or food court…whatever it's called. They had recently foiled another of Dr. Eggman's schemes, which happened to be him wanting to tear down an orphanage so he could build a small factory there. Thankfully the gang arrived just in time before he could even start. Sonic and the others were just talking about it now.

"Can you believe that he didn't bring his army to back him up?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"I know," Tails replied, "the look on his face was priceless! I was even able to take a picture of it for an album!"

The others laughed at that idea; imagine an album complete with Eggman's embarrassing moments. That would be the best thing ever.

Their humorous conversation was interrupted however, as someone came over to their table. He was a brown cat, a seemingly handsome one as well. His muzzle and chest were white, and you could compare his hair to a comic book superhero.

"Um," Amy said as she stood from her spot, "Can we help you?"

The cat smiled. "Why of course, young miss; in fact you already have." Everyone was confused, but that turned to awkwardness when he wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Your beauty could make the strongest of hearts melt, and you are starting to do that to mine, dear."

Amy felt uncomfortable of the cat's actions, yet she felt somewhat flattered by his compliments at the same time. If there was something to define it, it would be a love/hate relationship.

"You…really think so?" she asked the cat.

Sonic was beginning to feel something inside of him, something the opposite of content. The more the cat swooned the more the feeling grew; he was having trouble keeping it to himself.

"Of course, young miss," said the cat, beginning to hold Amy as if they were going to waltz, "and if you'd like we could go for a walk sometime-"

"Excuse me!" Sonic interrupted standing up, "No offence, but we're in the middle of having lunch right now. Do you mind if we could have time to ourselves right now?"

The cat nodded. "But of course. Sorry for interrupting." As he was leaving he looked back to Amy, smirking as he blew a kiss at her. "Farewell, Amy. I'll be here if you need me, dear."

Once the cat left, Amy was glad that he left, yet she still was flattered by his charm. She shook her head to clear that from her head.

"Wow," Knuckles commented, "looks like Amy's attractive exterior paid off for once; that was a handsome guy there.

"More like a handsome rogue," Sonic muttered to himself, making sure nobody heard him; Tails did however, but didn't comment.

Soon the gang was finished and they all went back to their homes for the day. Tails decided to hang with Sonic for a while; something was bugging his brother and he intended to find out what it is.

* * *

At Sonic's hut, the hedgehog still couldn't get over how that guy randomly started flirting with Amy. Was he feeling jealous? Perhaps he was. That guy didn't deserve her; she doesn't know the guy as long as him, his looks are over the top, his smile was cute…wait what was he saying?

"Sonic?"

He jumped at the voice, obviously Tails. Had he really been zoned out for so long?

"Is there something bothering you?"

He paused. "…No."

"Sonic…"

Tails was giving Sonic a look that said 'you're not hiding anything from me, mister'. The blue blur felt cornered; he knows he'll have to spit out what his friend wants to hear.

"…Okay, you got me. I'm just as uncomfortable as Amy was when that guy was…well, doing whatever he was with her. He just appeared outta nowhere."

Tails raised a brow. "Sonic…are you jealous?"

"N-no. No. That's not it."

"Are you saying you have feelings for Amy?"

"Tails! Please don't make this more awkward than it already is!" Sonic realized he just yelled at his best friend again. What was wrong with him?

"I…I'm sorry, Sonic," Tails apologized, "I'll leave you alone-"

Tails found Sonic's hand rest on his shoulder. He looked at his older brother in the eyes, seeing guilt and struggle within.

"There's nothing to say sorry for, buddy. It's me who should say sorry; I yelled at you again."

Tails looked down. "So…I guess this wasn't the right time to ask that question?"

"Maybe not, but I _can_ say one thing: UT was right when it said that I care about her well-being."

Tails smiled. "And we care about yours. So _what _if some guy came over and talked lovebird to a friend of ours? It's likely she'll still be with us longer than him; I mean she doesn't even know his name!"

Sonic laughed at the last bit, all the jealousy gone in a flash. "You have a point. Hmm, now I feel like going on a plane ride."

"Really? Cool! I'll get the plane ready!"

Tails immediately dashed out of Sonic's hut and headed towards his workshop, his blue friend right behind him.

Somewhere else, Amy was busy painting a new picture. It was a pot of many species of flowers, neatly standing and full of many colors. The female hedgehog took a glance at some of the photos of her and her friends, sighing as she continued her work, keeping one hope in her head.

"_I wish I could tell you how much I care about you, Sonic."_


	24. Two-Tailed Teacher

**This is a request by MadamMandarin**

**It involves Tails and Knuckles.**

* * *

"Nice going, Knucklehead!" Sonic said in sarcasm. A plan they formed together had just gone wrong because of Knuckles' incompetence.

"Hey, quit blaming me for everything!"

"But you fell out of the tree when they were passing by!"

Amy stepped in front of the two. "Boys, stop it! Bickering will get us nowhere!"

The two looked at each other, and then back at Amy, and then they both faced themselves away from eye contact, ending their argument.

"Thank you. Instead of just arguing about it, let's go after them before they get away!"

"Except for you, Knuckles." Sonic added.

"WHAT?"

"Sonic, please!"

Knuckles liked the knowledge that Amy was on his side.

"Knuckles…maybe you should sit this one out."

…Or not.

"Amy, come on! Give me another chance!"

"You can do the next one with us. We…don't want you messing up again. I'm sorry."

Knuckles looked down in sadness before walking away from the two and back to the beach. Halfway there, he thought about the times he caused problems because of how naïve he was. He felt that if he doesn't change his reputation they'll kick him out of the team.

"If they don't want me to mess up again, then I'll make sure of that."

He made the decision to rush to Tails' house for help. He then realized something on the way.

"Oh yeah, Tails' house is the other way."

* * *

Tails was working on his plane outside the workshop, adding a new coat of yellow paint to the hull. The result was beautiful, as if he bought the plane today brand new. His thoughts were interrupted when Knuckles arrived.

"Knuckles? What're you doing here? I thought you were with Amy and Sonic."

"I was. But they told me to leave after I cause some trouble. I came here because I want to learn how to be smart."

"How to be smart? Whaddya mean as in 'smart'?"

"Smart in general. I want to learn how to read, learn how to solve hard problems, learn to remember things better, all that stuff."

Tails began thinking. Knuckles _could _use a few lessons, yet he has trouble figuring out what someone means or he's too stubborn to do so. But if he wants to learn, then he guessed it'll have to be done.

"Sure, Knuckles. I'll teach you."

"Thanks, Tails! I owe you for this!"

* * *

Tails set up the inside of his house as if it were a classroom, even including a chalkboard. For some reason he put a graduation hat on his head to make him look like a teacher or someone close to that.

Knuckles noticed something. "All this seems very familiar, but I can only remember that I wasn't feeling like myself."

"Yeah…It's like when Eggman turned us evil and taught us how to be like him. I never wanna go through that again."

Knuckles snickered. "It was actually fun being an evil mastermind of average intelligence…hold on, get rid of the evil part."

"Anyway," Tails declared, "let's begin."

**Lesson 1:**

"To be smart, you need to learn how to read. Can you read this eye test?"

Knuckles covers one eye as part of the lesson.

"Hmm…is it…'pitchfork'?"

"What?"

"That first one looks like a pitchfork."

Tails sighed. "It's 'E', a letter."

This is going to take a while.

**Lesson 2:**

"What is one divided by zero?"

"…Um…what was the question again?"

"It's okay; it was a question without a real answer anyway."

"Okay. Wait, doesn't that mean it's not a question at all?"

**Lesson 3:**

"If you are faced with a mystery to solve, the most obvious answer is most often wrong. Who cause the chaos mentioned in this story I told you?"

"Um…is it the scientist?"

"Well, you need to give a reason why you think so."

"…I forgot the reason."

Tails gives himself a facepalm. This isn't going so well.

**Lesson 4:**

"There is a wall blocking your path. What is the best way to get past it?"

"Punch though it!"

"_Without_ punching through it."

"…."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm seriously having trouble with this one."

**Lesson 5:**

"Okay…if Eggman were to attack here. How do you predict he will attack?"

"That's a hard one. He has so many different ways to do so it hurts my head trying to remember them."

Tails thought about it for a moment. "…You're actually right."

"What?"

**End of Lessons**

Tails tried everything to help Knuckles learn, but both of them knew they were getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Tails. I guess I'm gonna be kicked off the team for my lack of knowledge."

Tails was taken aback. "Wait, what?"

"If I'm not smart enough I'm not worthy to be on Team Knuckles."

"Team _Sonic_."

"Whatever."

Tails hadn't expected Knuckles to think that; he has no idea how helpful he already is to the team, even with brawn over brain.

"Knuckles, if you were smart but didn't have the strength you have now, would Bygone Island still be standing?"

Knuckles thought about that, looking back to the times he helped the team get though obstacles only he could get through, the times when he put the strongest enemies down on their knees, and the times the kindness in his heart pushed him to keep protecting the ones he loved. He realized what Tails was trying to say.

"The answer is: no." He smiled. "You're right about me, Tails. I'm a worthy teammate whether I'm smart or not. Thanks."

Tails grinned. "Don't mention it. I'm always one to help."

Knuckles learned something good that day. It's not the strength, the agility, or the mind alone that make a hero; it's the kindness, bravery, and the good-at-heart that pull through to save and protect. Knuckles may not be the brightest guy, but you can bet your fists that he has a lot of heart.


	25. Friendship Feud

**This is a combined request by Autumn and Black Twilight Wolf. Both of them just seemed to fit so well together. :)**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

Brothers will be brothers, and that's the truth. Siblings and friends usually would show their affection to one another by having fun, guiding through one's problems, the comforter and the comforted, and so on. However, even the best of friends can start a bad rift between them, and Sonic and Tails are about to know what it feels like.

Eggman has built a small secret base in a cave under the vast canyon of Bygone Island. It's one of many where some of his robots create parts to build more of them, and are sent to Eggman's fortress. Sonic and Tails found out about its location thanks to Cubot letting it slip out by accident, so they are currently hiding above the canyon. There is one problem, however: they can't make up their mind on how to get inside and destroy it.

"I'm telling you, Tails, it'll be a lot faster if we just run in and trash the place."

Tails looked up from inside his Tailsmobile with a disagreeing look.

"Eggman might have set traps or security around the place. We need to take a stealthier approach."

Sonic lowered his brow. "We can finish the job in no time if we go offensive!"

Tails did the same. "But you're not the brightest guy, no offence, so how do you know we don't need to sneak in?"

"Offense!"

"Stealth!"

"Offense!"

"Stealth!"

"Offense!"

"Stea-!"

Tails was cut off by two robot guards coming out to fire their weapons at them, all of their shots missing.

"Thanks for letting us know you're here!" A guard called out.

"He started it." Tails blamed.

"No I didn't!"

They dropped the temporary argument to focus on defeating the guards, which Sonic easily destroyed with one spin-dash. Tails didn't like that he couldn't get to destroy one of them.

"See, Tails?" he bragged, "Offense always works."

Tails wasn't impressed. "If we had remained quiet, as in _stealthy_, we wouldn't have made those two come out in the first place!"

"You're just jealous that I'm actually right for once!"

"Ha!" Tails shouted, pointing a finger at Sonic. "You just admitted that you're not always right."

Sonic blinked. "I did?"

Tails smirked. "Yup."

"Oh thanks, Mr. Know-it-all." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Well you're acting like one!"

"Just like you're acting like a complete…nrgg…jerk!"

Sonic glared, getting his face up close and personal. "You take that back!"

Tails also went up close, noses touching. "You take back yours first!"

Suddenly, a claw launched out of the cave and grabbed a hold around Tails' torso. At first the two were confused, but the claw quickly retracted, taking Tails with it.

"Sonic!" he called out.

"Tails!"

The cave entrance suddenly shuts as more guards surround Sonic. Eggman appeared above him in his eggmobile with an evil grin.

"Aww," he taunted in a baby voice, "did the hedgehog lose his little foxy?"

Sonic growled threateningly at him, anger and fear for Tails' safety circling his mind.

"Shut your mouth, Eggface! Where did your robots take him!?"

Orbot looked down from the eggmobile. "I think it would be best to call him Egg_**man**_, Sonic."

"Thank you, Orbot," Eggman complimented. "Anyway, to answer your question he's going to the base's dungeon. Too bad for you, you'll never live to find it! Robots, attack!"

Eggman flew off as the guards surrounding Sonic began to charge in on him. Sonic leaped into the air, sending the robots to collide with one another. He landed on the ground, turning to perform a spin-dash on them. He couldn't do damage however because the guards had shields equipped, blocking him.

"Taking a defensive position? That won't help any of you tin brains!" Sonic commented.

Sonic began running around in a circle as the robots keep their eyes and bodies towards him. He goes faster and faster and faster while the bots keep following him until they fell down and their heads were literally spinning. With their shields dropped, Sonic finally took them all out with a spin-dash.

Brushing himself off, he remembered he had to find a way inside the base and free Tails; the first thing being the closed door. He noticed an eye scanner next to the door, figuring out how to get in. He took a guard's head and puts its eye in front of the scanner, opening the door for the blue blur to enter.

When Sonic went down the spiraling tunnel into the base, he soon came across a large open room where the parts were being made. He happened to find a map showing him where the dungeons were. The map said it was "high security" so it would be hard to get in and get out quick enough. He remembered what Tails said earlier.

"_**Eggman might have set traps or security around the place. We need to take a stealthier approach."**_

'_A stealthier approach?'_ he thought.

That gave him an idea.

* * *

Tails sat in his cage on a chain, his gear taken off and left on the floor. He felt so helpless and weak…and lonely. He may have had a fight with his friend earlier, but right now he was desperate to see him again.

'_Sonic's always been there for me,'_ he thought with a tiny smile, _'I can just imagine him right now coming through that door to save me.' _Just then another robot guard came in. He frowned. _'Darn it.'_

The guard near his cage walked to the other one.

"What's your business here?" It asked.

"I have been ordered to take an early shift in here." The other said in a robotic voice.

"Is that so? Very well, I will take my leave." The old guard was leaving, but he stopped. "By the way, what happened to the hedgehog? You took a beating out there."

The new guard paused, looking at the other in seriousness.

"He's dead."

Those words pained Tails' heart. It can't be true. Sonic can't be dead!

"Congratulations! I'll report to Eggman at once!"

The door closed behind the old guard and the new guard stood in front of Tails' cage. The fox glared at the robot in fury, grabbing the bars hard.

"You're lying, you bucket of bolts! Where's Sonic!? What have you _really_ done with him!?"

It took him by surprise when the guard shot the security camera for no reason; it was more surprising what happened next. The guard took its head off.

"He's right here." There Sonic was dressed in robot armor, smiling.

"Sonic…you're not dead!"

"Of course I'm not. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon; not for your sake."

"Your voice sounded so different."

"Thanks to your voice changer it fooled everyone."

Sonic took the armor off and took out the keys he snagged from the other guard who left. He unlocked the door to the cage, freeing Tails.

Tails couldn't help but hug his big brother, letting small tears slip out; the thought of him being dead would be hard to live with. Sonic returned the hug for comfort.

A thought crossed Tails' mind. "Did you actually use stealth to get in here?"

"Well…yes. I guess it's helpful."

An alarm sounded, signifying it was time to get out of here."

Tails smirked, picking his gear up from the floor.

"Then maybe I should get us out of here the offensive way?"

"You bet, little buddy!"

Tails took out a remote, pressing one of the buttons. The simple action was followed by a rumbling sensation above, which revealed to be a giant drill coming through the ceiling creating a hole for them to escape, while crushing some guards who came in.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"It was the Tailsmobile that dropped the drill, controlled by this remote."

"But where does it store that big of a drill? It's too small for it."

"…It's complicated."

Tails begins to hover with his namesakes, latching onto Sonic's arms before flying them both up through the hole, reaching the surface. After landing, the two got back in the vehicle to drive off.

"Oh, almost forgot," Sonic said, "I planted some bombs around the base for you."

"What?"

Right after Tails said that an explosion was heard down the hole.

"So…" Sonic started nervously, "now I guess I should say something important. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Let's never fight again."

"I can shake on that, buddy."

Both friends shook each other's hands, patching up what happened earlier. Tails began driving off back to home.

"I still think offense works a tiny bit better than stealth." Sonic admitted ruffling Tails' hair.

Tails smirked while shaking his head. "Oh, Sonic."

* * *

Back at the ruined base some time later, Eggman just so happened to come back after they left, gloating about his unknowingly false victory.

"Sonic is finally finished! I can't wait to-…WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SECRET BASE!?"

A guard came out all burnt and broken. "S-sonic is still al-alive. He ruined evr-everythin-ng."

"I'LL GET YOU, SONIC! JUST YOU WAIT!"


	26. Like Hero, Like Sidekick

**This is a request by Autumn**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Sonic spoke as he lay on the snow of the mountains. He had been badly injured in a fight against Eggman, and lost too much strength to get back home on his own; even if he could the robot standing next to him would catch him. He could clearly remember what happened prior to his situation, as if it were yesterday…well it hasn't even been an hour yet but…you get the point.

* * *

_What happened?_

_Sonic was running across the snow searching for a Chaos Crystal. The tracker had found a location in the mountains and the hedgehog wasn't going to let an upside-down egg get it first. He soon stopped in front of a pile of snow set against a rocky wall._

"_Hmm, this looks like the place. I guess I should start digging."_

_Sonic promptly began doing what he stated, quickly digging though the snow at record speed, soon finding the glow of the pink Sky Crystal. He picked it up in his hands inspecting it._

"_Funny how durable these things are; you'd think since they're crystals they would break if they landed at a high speed." He said._

"_Yes it is."_

_Sonic looked behind him to see Eggman in his eggmobile, including his two lackeys Orbot and Cubot._

"_Do you have to come in every moment like this one?"_

"_No, it's just that someone likes making me do that."_

_Sonic tilted his head. "What?"_

"_Doesn't matter," Eggman replied, "Hand over the Crystal!" _

_Sonic pulled the Sky Crystal closer to himself, showing his answer without having to say it._

"_Fine then, let's bring Burnbot in the ring with you!"_

_Burnbot came rolling in from the distance and stopped beside his creator, showing off his pinchers and fire._

"_Burnbot again? This is the third time I've seen him in action; one when you made me fire Tails, two at the court house, and now this." Sonic complained, but then smiled. "Bring it on, bolt brain."_

_Burnbot sped towards Sonic at high speed,only to run into the snow pile as the hedgehog dodged out of the way._

"_Burnbot! You didn't get permission from me to attack!" Eggman shouted._

"_Sorry, sir."_

"_Alright then…ATTACK!"_

_Burnbot and Sonic continued their rumble, each fighter learning their enemy's moves and thinking of a strategy…well, Burnbot was; making a strategy wasn't Sonic's job. Burnbot launched a claw at Sonic, only to miss and land in the snow; the robot retracted it back trying again and again. When Burnbot knew it wasn't working, he decided to try a luring technique._

_Burnbot used his fire to surround Sonic, nearly trapping him. The hedgehog found an opening in the fire and dashed though it, only to find himself slipping on the icy lake. Burnbot shot his claws out and successfully grabbed Sonic in a hard painful grip, bringing him to Eggman._

"_Well done, Burnbot! I think you deserve a promotion!"_

"_Sir," Orbot asked, "What's Burnbot's current position?"_

"…_Darn. I forgot my computer. Oh well."_

_Sonic could feel the grip of the claw beginning to cut his skin and he was already in pain. He was told to give up the Sky Crystal or they'll take it from him by force. Of course, Sonic refused, but that led him to be slammed against the rocky wall of a cliff._

_Eggman floated up to Sonic, getting out of his eggmobile._

"_I warned you, Sonic." He said, taking the Sky Crystal away. "If theres one thing we have in common, it's that we hate to lose."_

_Eggman laughed maniacally as he got back in his eggmobile, telling Burnbot to guard the hedgehog in case he tries to leave. Little did he know that Sonic had pressed his wrist communicator to send a distress signal to Tails, at least he hoped he did as he was weak from the fight._

* * *

_Back to Present Time (Tails POV)_

He was scared. Sonic had never sent a distress signal before, and he thought he didn't have to anytime soon. When he saw it, he immediately pinpointed the source and got in his plane to go find him. He didn't know what to expect, but he resisted thinking the worst has happened.

"I promised that I would be there to back you up if you need me," he said to himself, "and I'm not breaking it, big brother."

Tails set his plane in hover mode close to the snow-covered ground, jumping out in search of his best friend. Various thoughts ran through his head as he flew with his namesakes though the mountain tops: why did Sonic send a distress signal, what might have happened to him, what's lurking around the next corner for him, and how bad the situation might be. But he knew what mattered right now was to find Sonic.

Surely enough, Tails found Sonic right next to a rocky cliff. His appearance made him very worried, for he had cuts where the claws grabbed him, he had bruises all over him, and of course he seemed weak from whatever happened.

"How did he get in such rough shape?" he wondered. His answer to the question nearly hit him with a claw, revealing to be Burnbot. "Oh, that's how."

Tails landed on the ground striking a fighting pose. "What did you do to him?"

"As ordered by Dr. Eggman, I forced the Sky Crystal out of his hands for him."

"Well I'll have you know something, Burnbot," Tails said calmly, then threateningly, "NOBODY messes with my big bro!"

"How are you and Sonic brothers? It's completely impossible."

Tails glared at the robot. "You'd understand if you had a heart!"

Tails quickly threw a bomb at Burnbot, causing damage right from the get go. He happened to cause Burnbot's mind to malfunction making him do strange actions. Tails used this advantage, climbing onto Burnbot's head and begins steering him as if he were a bull, sending him towards the lake. Tails used a cluster bomb to break the ice, letting Burnbot sink down once again.

Tails smiled at his victory. "If you love the lake so much you might as well change your name to 'Freezebot'!"

He chuckled at the joke, but he stopped when he remembered Sonic. He ran to him and slowly kneeled down in front of him. Surprisingly he had been asleep for the whole fight. The two-tailed fox began gently shaking his friend to rouse him.

"Sonic? Are you okay? It's me, Tails."

Tails became relieved when he saw his eyes open up.

"Ugh…Tails?"

"Hey, big bro. Am I late?"

Sonic smirked. "Nope, you're right on time, little buddy."

Tails helped Sonic get on his feet, supporting him before walking back to the still-hovering plane. Sonic was placed into the passenger seat and Tails got into the driver's seat.

"Tails," Sonic said, catching the fox's attention. "I'm so proud of you."

Tails wondered what brought that up. "What for?"

"You took down Burnbot I'm guessing, and you saved my life. If you hadn't received that distress signal I might have been frozen up here forever. You're truly a great sidekick."

Tails smiled warmly. "Like Hero, Like Sidekick. I'll be there when you need me. Now, let's get you home."

And the plane flew into the sky once again, leaving the cold mountain behind and heading back to Tails house.

When there is someone you care deeply about, you would do anything to keep them safe. But the question is how can you keep _yourself_ safe in order to do that? Sonic and Tails know. Sometimes that person you care about would care the same for you, and would want to be just like you someday, and even if they can't, they would still be there for you when you need them.


	27. Don't Blame Yourself

**This is a story by me.**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

Sonic felt terrible. The feeling wasn't gestured to himself, but to his best friend and sidekick, Tails. He had never seen the little fox in the amount of sadness he is currently in; not until three days ago.

The feeling of failure is painful, so he let Tails have some time to himself for a while. He was wounded in battle while trying to save a village from a fire Eggman had started, and the Tornado decided at the worst moment to have engine problems; poor kid caught burns from his left leg to his upper torso. If that wasn't bad enough, the plane was the best resource for water; so for the vehicle to be wiped out got everyone trapped until reinforcements arrived.

Tails kept blaming himself for everything when in reality he wouldn't have known about the engine anyway. Besides he didn't have time since it was an emergency and he saved many lives as well. Sonic wasn't going to keep Tails in depression anymore; he was going to help him today.

Sonic slowly entered Tails' house, finding him laid on his makeshift bed, bandaged around the burn marks. His face showed nothing but guilt, sadness, regret, and loneliness.

Sonic sat on the side of the bed. "Hi, buddy," he greeted.

"Hi…"

Sonic frowned at the sound of his friend's voice; it wasn't the same voice he normally heard and loved.

The hedgehog sighed. "How's the burn?"

"…It's better, I guess."

"It's been three days. I think you'll be able to fight again soon."

Tails tensed at the thought. "I…I'm not sure if…"

Sonic closed his eyes; this was it. He had to talk to Tails and there was no turning back now.

He reopened his eyes. "Tails, it wasn't your fault. If not for you the villagers-"

"You don't understand, Sonic," Tails interrupted, "The villagers are homeless now because of me…all because I didn't notice the freaking engine problem!"

"I DO understand. If I failed to stop Eggman I'd feel crumby too…but you need to remember the lives you saved."

Tails quickly sat up, his face in anger. "More like nearly _killed_! My plane was the reason that ring of fire didn't surround us until it crashed! All of us would have _died_!"

"But we didn't!" Sonic objected; he was starting to lose his patience. "What matters is that we're alright, so you shouldn't fret about what happened anymore; what's past is past!"

"SHUT UP!"

That caught Sonic off guard; not once had Tails been so angry in his life.

"I've had a need to prove you my worth, and look where that event proved of me now! I don't deserve to help you again! I don't deserve to fly the plane again! Why don't you just accept that and leave me alone!?"

"But Tails-"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Both friends became shocked at what they had gotten into. They vowed to never fight again, and they had just broken that promise. Sonic was a bit nervous around the fox while he was trying to calm himself down. Was Tails beginning to lose his marbles after so long?

"Okay, Tails. I'll give you some time alone." Sonic said turning to leave.

Tails' face was drawn with guilt and regret, he didn't want Sonic to go away anymore; that was his anger talking.

"Wait."

Sonic turned back around to Tails' voice. Did he need something before he leaves?

"Don't leave. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I don't wanna be alone."

Sonic smiled gently. "Sure buddy, I'll stick around if it makes you happy."

Sonic sat back down on the bed beside Tails, his head gently resting on his while Tails' head rested on his shoulder.

"It's hard to get over it, Sonic. I feel so useless that I feel like the only ones I can talk to are my own plane and my inventions."

"I know, Tails. It'll be okay in time." He paused. "Need a hug?"

Tails nodded to the offer, allowing Sonic to hug him gently. Sonic doesn't normally offer mushy stuff unless it was to help Tails calm down, and this was another one of those times.

"Sonic, do you really think I'm still worthy of being your sidekick?"

"No matter what happens in our lives, you'll always be my sidekick as well as my little bro."

Tails smiled. He now knew that Sonic didn't think of him as useless, he remembered the good deed he did in that village despite what happened, he felt truly happy for the first time in the days he lay in this bed. And to Sonic, making his little bro happy made _him_ happy, and that can never change.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Don't forget to leave a request in the reviews if you have one!**


	28. The Unbreakable Bond's Origin

**A/N: Decided to release this early before finishing the others. This was meant to be released alongside the previous update, but I was having trouble deciding how to write this. But now, here it is! Sorry for the wait.**

**This is a request by TailsTheCuteBabyFox**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

We all know the brotherly bond between Sonic and Tails, but why don't we sit back, relax, and find out how it might have started? After all, a bond between two people doesn't just happen; it forms with the time spent with each other.

It was once again night time on Bygone Island. Sonic was relaxing inside his shack on his hammock watching the television as it shone light through the darkened area. He was watching the news.

"Thanks to Team Sonic," the reporter said, "Bygone Island is safe once again from Dr. Eggman. That is all for tonight's news. See you all later." The TV was turned off.

Sonic was comfortable watching the news, because it reminds him that their home is safe from harm, the harm that Eggman would surely cause if he were to take control.

"Hey, Sonic."

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and instantly looked at the one who spoke to him. He saw Tails walking inside the shack with a book in his hands.

"Hiya, buddy. Did you want a bedtime story?" he jokingly asked.

Tails snickered and shook his head. "No, Sonic. It's not a bedtime story; I was looking through it and found that it's an old photo album."

"Well what do ya want me to do with an old photo album?"

Tails smiled. "It's photos of _us_, Sonic."

The hedgehog immediately got up from his hammock and opened the album he had taken from Tails. The first picture he saw was of him and Tails smiling at the camera, a lot younger than they were now. His hand was showing a peace sign while Tails was waving childishly. The sight warmed his heart.

"Where did you find this?" Sonic asked.

"I found it in one of my drawers. I could barely see it in there."

The picture caused a memory to appear in Sonic's mind; of him and Tails when they were young.

"Remember when we first met?"

Tails nodded and replied, "Like it was yesterday, Sonic. You found me in the jungle by myself, and you were the first person I met who was nice to me."

Sonic continued, "And even though you wouldn't talk that much to me, you were so happy when I decided to take you to my shack to stay for a while, until we found a family for you…"

* * *

_Years ago…_

"_Here we are, little fella," a younger Sonic announced, "Welcome to my home. It's not much but I hope it'll do."_

_The fox child, who was being carried in one of the hedgehog's arms, looked around the shack. There wasn't much inside besides the fridge, hammock, and desk, but all that mattered to him was that he now had a place to stay._

"_I like it." He said._

"_I'm glad you do." Sonic replied._

_The hedgehog remembered how scared—scratch that—frightened he was when he first saw him. The kid had bruises, he was all dirty, and he must have been crying throughout the night. Now, he looked like a different person; he allowed him to touch him, to take him home, and look how happy he's starting to become. Dirty…that reminded him…_

"_Before we do anything in here, you'll need to have a bath." He stated._

"_Huh?" The kid tilted his head as he said so, nearly making Sonic laugh, the kid was just adorable._

"_Well, you don't wanna be dirty for the rest of your life, do ya?"_

_Sonic brought out a towel, and took the kid back outside to the ocean._

"_I don't have a bathtub, so the ocean will have to do. Are you okay with that?"_

_The kid looked up the hedgehog, worry in his eyes._

"_You promise you won't drown me?"_

_Where did that come from?_

"_Drown you? Why would I wanna do that to ya?" He paused. "Is this about what happened to ya before?"_

_The kid nodded sadly. "I hate it when they try to do that. It's scary."_

_Sonic smiled gently at him. "Well you can trust me. I promise that I won't hurt you, okay?"_

_The kid nodded, seeming to trust him now. He was placed in a shallow part of the ocean water, before Sonic started using the towel to scrub the dirt off his fur. Once he was finished, the towel was used to dry him off, and the kid was stunned at how clean he looked; he hadn't looked this clean for a long time._

_The two walked back inside the shack, and Sonic let the kid lie down in his hammock while he prepared something for him to eat; he probably hadn't eaten for a while._

_The fox felt how comfortable the hammock was. He felt relaxed, snuggling into the soft fabric. Unfortunately the feeling reminded him of his parents, which he hasn't seen ever since they died years ago. The memory began to make him tear up, catching Sonic's attention._

_The hedgehog walked over to the kid. "What's the matter, buddy? I thought that you would like the hammock."_

_The fox let his tears fall from his face. "I…I-I miss th-them. I want my mommy and daddy back."_

_It pained Sonic's heart to hear him crying and the knowledge of his parents. He wanted to give Tails a better life than the one he had before, not make him sad again._

_Sonic rubbed the kid's back. "I know it's hard to live without parents, buddy. Believe me I've been there." He paused to look at his brown scarf on his neck, frowning sadly. "But everything will be okay, I promise. It's alright, buddy."_

_The kid began to calm down, wiping his tears and looking at Sonic with a small smile._

"_Th-thank you, Sonic," he said._

"_Y'know," Sonic wondered out loud, "you never told me your name. Do you trust me enough to tell me?"_

_The fox hesitated, but built up the courage to speak. "My name's…Miles Prower…but I don' like it."_

_Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"_

_Miles frowned. "They made fun of me because of my name too. It sounds like 'miles per hour'."_

_Sonic understood how Miles felt, so he thought of a solution. It came to him clear as day._

"_Maybe it's time I gave you a nickname then." He thought of the two tails Miles owned. "How about 'Tails'?"_

_Miles looked up suddenly. "You mean…you don' hate them?"_

"_Of course not, little buddy; I think they're cool. It suits you."_

_Miles thought about it, realizing it did in fact sound fitting for him._

"…_You're right. I like it! Thank you!"_

_Sonic smiled. He was able to make Miles—now known as Tails—happy again. Just then the oven timer sounded, prompting Sonic to open it up, bringing out the meal he prepared for the two of them: chili dogs. Sonic brought them over to Tails, who was beginning to drool from the look and smell; this made Sonic snicker._

"_Here, Tails. You must be hungry." A growl from Tails' tummy confirmed this. "I thought so."_

_Tails took his bit of food and quickly ate it up in less than twenty seconds. After letting out a burp, the fox noticed Sonic's surprised face._

"_I'm sorry, I'll chew slower ne-"_

"_There's nothing to be sorry for, Tails. I understand how hungry you were. You look like you haven't eaten in days."_

_Tails smiled, knowing Sonic wasn't mad at him._

_Soon it was bedtime. Once the two were prepared the both got into the hammock, having to share the thing. None of them minded though since they enjoyed each other's company._

"_Sleep well, Tails."_

"_G'night, Sonic."_

_Tails let slumber take him away, but not before he wrapped his arms around Sonic's body. This caught Sonic off guard, but he had come to accept it, not wanting to make the kid unhappy. In fact he hugged Tails back in return, making a new promise in his mind before going to sleep._

'_I promise you'll have a better life, Tails. If it has to be with me, I'll be glad to accept that.'_

* * *

_Back to the Future… ;)_

"…The next day I gave you an offer to stay with me as a brother…you were so happy." Sonic was beginning to tear up, but he quickly wiped it way.

Tails smiled warmly. "You were the one I trusted most. I still trust you to this day."

"I'm proud to be your big brother, Tails. I really am."

The two realized how much time had passed, as it was now time for bed. Sonic was just about to lie back down when…

"Sonic?"

Sonic glanced at Tails. "Yeah, buddy?"

"…Could I…sleep with you? You know, for old times' sake?"

Sonic smiled. "You're never too old to sleep with me, Tails."

Tails took off his gear before climbing into the hammock beside Sonic; it was tighter than he remembered. Oh well, you get what you get.

Sonic ruffled Tails' hair before saying, "Sleep well, Tails."

"I will, Sonic. G'night."

Sonic found himself wrapped in Tails' arms again, but instead of being caught off guard, he immediately hugged him back, just like he did years ago before drifting off to sleep as well.

Bonds don't just happen; they are formed based on the experiences between two people and what they have experienced themselves. Sonic and Tails formed the most powerful one on Bygone Island: the Unbreakable Bond.


	29. Guilt is a Burden

**A/N: Figured I should release these two now before the wait becomes too much to bear.**

**This is a request by Healmaster0927**

**It involves everyone.**

* * *

Tails always had an interest with inventing; he could get an idea in his mind and start working on it right away. Sometimes it's hard to get him _away_ from his work. While his inventions are well received by his friends, sometimes they don't always work, resulting in problems. He hoped this next invention won't go wrong too.

"Okay, now I just need to connect the power source," Tails said to himself.

He was working on his latest invention in the workshop: an upgrade to his Tailsmobile that will allow it to take anything in the world and store it in a single capacitor; the capacitor was custom made by him. He was now putting the power source inside of it; it happened to be…um, borrowed from Eggman's fortress.

"And…done!" Tails exclaimed, finishing his creation. "All I need to do is try it out!"

Just as Tails finished his sentence, Sonic came in to check on him. Tails found he had a perfect opportunity to demonstrate his invention.

"Hey, Tails. What's shaking?" Sonic asked.

"I just finished my latest invention, Sonic! The Hypercapacitor!"

"...The Hypercapapo-what?"

"Hyper_capacitor_," Tails corrected, "It takes any form on the planet and stores it as energy, all in one place in the Tailsmobile!"

Sonic got the idea, and smiled proudly at his best friend. Now he didn't have to put junk in boxes anymore. He ruffled Tails' hair, earning him a giggle.

"You're really outdoing yourself every day, little bro. How well did it work?"

Tails' went from smiling to frowning. "Well…I haven't tested it yet." He smiled again. "But I can demonstrate it to ya now if you'd like!"

"Sure, buddy. But be careful when you're demonstrating something like this; I don't wanna be stored away in that thing."

Tails shook his head. "Don't worry, Sonic. When have my inventions gone screwy?" His mind clicked in realization. "Oh, well…they did go screwy before but that won't happen here!"

Sonic figured there was no way his friend was going to back out on showing him without testing it first, so he stood back in preparation for the show. Tails hopped into the Tailsmobile and began the storing procedure. The invention revealed itself on the back of the vehicle.

"Okay, the Hypercapacitor seems to be working. Let's try the next step."

Tails aimed the Hypercapacitor at a pile of scrap metal, pressing the fire button afterwords. A beam of blue light engulfed the pile, sucking it like a vacuum as it turned into storing energy, flowing into the capacitor with ease.

Sonic was stunned. "It…works. The metal just disappeared into that Hyper…whatever-it's-called!"

Tails got out of the Tailsmobile to check on the storage space in the Hypercapacitor, seeing the little screen below the invention say '1 out of 500 terabytes used'.

"Yes!" the fox exclaimed, "It's stored safely in the capacitor! Now to see if it can come back out!"

Tails started the same procedure from before, but he set it in reverse. The Hypercapacitor aimed at the empty space ready to fire…but nothing happened.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"No…then again I didn't test it. Maybe I should take a look."

Tails got out of the Tailsmobile again with Sonic following, walking to the back of it to find out why the invention wasn't working. He opened up one of the outer plates to reveal a set of wires. He noticed what was wrong.

"There's the problem; a wire had come loose. I'll just plug it back it."

When Tails _did_ plug it back in however, it caused a spark when it made contact with the receiving end, making him pull his hand back on instinct. Once the sparking stopped, Tails carefully got closer to try again, only to touch the Hypercapacitor. What his hand felt wasn't something he was comfortable with.

"It's hot."

Sonic had gotten a bit wary at that line.

"Hot? You mean like overheating?"

"Yeah, like overhe-…" Tails realized too late what it meant. His eyes widened. "Move, Sonic!"

Sonic was pushed away by Tails right before the back of the Tailsmobile exploded loudly, making the hedgehog cover his ears. Smoke engulfed the workshop, and Sonic got back up on his feet, his hand covering his mouth as he coughed, waving the smoke away looking for Tails.

Sonic soon found his way out of the thick air, finding himself where the plane is. He noticed that it had a big dent on the side, making him look down. Once he did his eye pupils shrank a bit and his breathing was shallow.

Tails was lying below the plane—injured.

Sonic went into protective mode, getting on his knees in front of his friend, carefully checking his wounds. Tails' fur had blackened from the explosion and there were cuts here and there; what really concerned Sonic was the big bruise on the back of the fox's head.

Sonic gently shook Tails' shoulders. "Tails…Tails, wake up. It's me, Sonic."

He got no reply, which scared him. He was relieved when he pressed his head on Tails' chest to hear his heartbeat; he wasn't dead but he was motionless and that still worried him. Sonic carefully picked him up.

"Just stay with me, buddy. I'll get you help."

Sonic sped off quickly, but not too quickly, to find Doc Ginger. While he knows she can help him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. When you know there's potential danger yet you don't get everyone to a safer place, you know you might have done something wrong.

* * *

Tails was in a coma. Sonic feared that possibility and now it has come true. It had been a week since that day, and pretty much everyone else was worried too; all four of them would daily visit the doctor and stay in the waiting area until their friend recovers. Sonic already told them in detail what happened; what the hedgehog _didn't_ tell them was the guilty feeling he had.

'_I let my guard down that day'_, he thought, _'but I promise to make sure Tails is kept safe; not like the time I fired him, but safe'_.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog looked up from his chair to see Amy with a concerned stare.

"Hey, Amy," he said unenthusiastically, "Just letting my mind to the talking for a while."

Amy frowned. "Sonic, I'm just as worried as you are about Tails but he'll pull through this."

Sonic only nodded and glanced away, but Amy could see he was hiding something. She was the backbone of the team after all.

"Something's on your mind, Sonic. What's wrong?"

"Wait, you can read his mind? Don't tell me you're another UT robot!" Sticks commented. Knuckles slapped himself in the face hearing that, shaking his head.

"…No, Sticks," Amy answered, "I can tell by the way he's acting."

"Oh. Then you can read his body!"

"…Uh…"

"Guys," Sonic said to change the subject. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just waiting for Tails to get better so he can go home and be safe!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "You're not thinking of firing him again, are ya?"

"What? No, no! I wouldn't do that to him again I just-…"

"You feel guilty," Amy realized.

Sonic reluctantly nodded, turning away from the others. He felt Amy place a comforting hand on his shoulder, and her other hand turning his head back to her.

"I understand you feel that way about what happened, but you shouldn't dwell on the past forever. What matters now is that Tails is still with us, and if you still feel guilty, just say sorry to him. He'll understand."

"But I should be the one on that deathbed."

"There are some things in life you can't control. Sometimes you just have to accept it, so let go of the guilt and be happy your brother is safe."

Knuckles and Sticks snapped their heads up in surprise at what she just said.

"Brother?" They said in union.

"Hey, it's his and Tails' relationship. I'm just rolling with it."

"Well he could've told us sooner," Knuckles added, "but anyway, she's right, Sonic. Be glad your… uh… brother is alright."

The hedgehog thought about it, and he figured if he felt guilty all the time he'd never be the same again. He smiled at the others, and just as they suggested he put the incident behind him. Just as he thanked them, Doc Ginger came into the waiting room. The four stood up from their chairs.

"Well?" Sticks asked. "How is he?"

Doc Ginger smiled. "Don't you worry; he's fine. He just needs some rest, that's all."

The four of them had the feeling of relief wash over them. True they said Tails would be alright but they hoped they didn't just say that for nothing.

"You can see him if you want. But remember he's still tired."

Doc Ginger didn't need to say that twice as Sonic went past her to see Tails lying on a medical bed bandaged up and barely awake. Sonic went over and stood over the side of the bed.

"Hey, little buddy."

Tails smiled a little. "Hi."

Sonic noted how sleepy he sounded, so he made sure not to drag on for too long. After a bit of hesitation, and reassurance from Amy outside, he said what he wanted to say a week ago.

"I'm sorry."

Tails was confused. "For what?"

"For letting this happen to you. I don't know why I'm doing such a bad job keeping you safe."

"There was nothing you could do, Sonic. Besides, I pushed you out of the way because of the same reason you always had."

"What's that?"

Tails smirked. "Your safety."

Sonic took that as an 'I forgive you' sentence, smiling and caressing a hand across Tails' cheek.

"I love you so much, little bro."

"I love you too, big bro."

They didn't know it, but Amy was smiling outside the room. She was beginning to admire how much Sonic cares for the young fox. She went back to her chair to give them some privacy.

Sonic smirked suddenly. "Next time that invention of yours explodes, I'm pushing _you_ out of there."

Tails laughed. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Whew. I hope this is what you had in mind when you requested this. If it isn't, then I hope you're happy anyway.**


	30. Troubled Memories

**This is a request by DiddyKF1**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

Sonic and the gang were as of now helping repair one of the buildings in town, due to a recent attack by the fat man himself. Repairs were moving slower than they usually did. Usually Tails would use his namesakes to fly certain tools or parts to the others while still doing work himself, now he's working on keeping himself fully awake.

This wasn't the first time this week he's been seen all drowsy and such. The other four were getting concerned about their young teammate and friend. They didn't start talking about it until Tails was out of sight.

"What do you think is causing his drowsiness?" Sonic asked.

"A caffeinating newt?"

Of course Sticks would suggest something that ridiculous.

"Too much inventing maybe," Knuckles added to the list, "I ain't a genius but at least I don't tire myself out."

"He probably just had a rough night." Amy decided.

"So you're saying he had multiple rough nights a day this week?"

"Sonic!"

"What? I was agreeing with you!"

"…You were?"

"Yes. If something's bothering Tails so much to keep him awake, then I'll go find out what it is."

Sonic sped off to find Tails, who was in his workshop. When he asked him about his drowsiness, all he got was 'I'm fine'. Sonic didn't like it when Tails kept his feelings hidden; how can he help him if he doesn't?

"Okay, Tails. I'll leave you alone then. But I need to know that you'll be alright."

"Quit being so overprotective, Sonic," Tails said as positively as he could, "I said I'm fine."

Sonic didn't fully believe him, but he didn't want to push his best buddy too hard.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!"

With that, the blue blur sped off into the distance, pushing his worry to the back of his head. What's the worst that could happen tonight?

* * *

_Tails' Dream_

_He was scared. That was all he knew right now as he ran through the jungle in the rain. He couldn't stop, not when _they_ were on his tail—or rather tails. He forced his body to keep on running, which was slowly exhausting him, but he couldn't let that happen. Unfortunately, his legs finally gave way, and he collapsed on the ground._

_He heard footsteps in the soggy mud getting louder and louder every second, and they were sounds he never wanted to hear tonight. Soon he was roughly picked up from the ground, in the grasp of someone he despised meeting with: a bully._

_The bully was one of three in the group, and of all the people he had met these three were the worst; they would constantly scout him out, make fun of him, torment him, and they wouldn't stop. The bully smirked._

"_Hey boys, look who decided to join us tonight!" he said._

_The two-tailed fox stared at him fearfully, but that's just what the three bullies wanted._

"_What do we do with him this time, Johnny," another bully asked, "is it time for his appointment with my foot?"_

"_Not today, Ethan," the other replied, "Besides, I think we should let the brat give us an idea, right little freak?"_

_The fox child said nothing. He never spoke to them that often. All he did was look at the bully fearfully and pleadingly._

"_No? I guess we'll have to teach you how to speak again. Robby, you know what to do."_

_The three bullies laughed evilly, for Robby was the strongest in the group and can cause a _lot _of damage; he once broke the kid's ankle!_

"_You were too slow to speak, Miles per Hour," Johnny taunted, "So you'll need some punishment like all other freaks in the world._

_The kid finally spoke in fear. "N-no. Don't."_

"_Aw, whaddya gonna do? Cry for mommy and daddy?"_

_The bullies laughed again but Miles began crying at the mention of his parents._

_He begged them not to hurt him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Robby raised his fist, ready to strike._

"_P-please! No!"_

_The fist collided to his head._

* * *

Tails screamed, jolting upright on his bed. He looked around fearfully, thankful he was back in his house.

Tails allowed himself to breathe and calm down. "It was just a nightmare."

The problem with that particular statement was that this was the fifth time he had those dreams about his past appearing in his sleep. He didn't know why they appeared; he thought he was over with it already, but apparently his memory thought otherwise. He would constantly be afraid to sleep again after it happens, leading to a lack of sleep the next morning.

Tails looked down sadly. "If those nightmares keep happening, then I'm not sleeping again."

Tails lay back down on his makeshift bed, forcing himself to stay awake. His thoughts drifted to Sonic. He never told him about what happened each night; he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Morning came as the sun rose from the endless ocean off Bygone Island. Sonic had decided to visit his best friend early today. He hoped he got a good rest for once this week. He was currently speeding on his way there. Once he reached the house, he politely knocked on the door.

"Yo, Tails! You in there?" There was no reply. Did he fall asleep in the workshop again? Thankfully he didn't, because the fox can be heard groaning inside.

"Come in," the fox sleepily offered.

Sonic obeyed and became concerned about his little brother when he saw him; he wasn't one to wake up all dozy and such; he even had black under his eyes.

"Geez, Tails. Did Eggman make you stay up again while I was gone?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Har har," Tails crankily replied.

Sonic frowned, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed. "No need to be all grumpy, buddy. It was just a joke."

"A rather hard boiled one then."

Sonic had to stop himself from laughing before speaking again.

"So in all seriousness, is something wrong?"

Tails said nothing. Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you."

There was a pause. Soon afterwards, Tails' walls broke apart once he began tearing up. Sonic offered a hug to the young fox, which he accepted.

Tails spoke nervously. "I…I had a… n… nightmare." He began crying harder.

"It's alright, little bro. It's alright. Calm down and tell me what happened."

Once Tails had stopped using the waterworks, he began to tell his brother everything. Once he was finished, Sonic looked at him in compassion and understanding. He didn't want Tails to go through the pain of his past again; he wanted him to be happy.

"It's the fifth time I've had one like this," Tails added. "I just…I just don't know why it's happening!"

"I only know as much as you do, Tails. But I do know this: they won't hurt you again." Tails looked as Sonic, wanting to hear what he is going to say. "I know you can't forget what happened to your parents and what happened in your early childhood; but that was the past. All you need to focus on is today, and today you are Tails, my sidekick, my best friend… and my little brother."

Tails slowly smiled. Sonic could always make him feel better.

"Thank you, Sonic," the fox said, "And sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's okay, buddy," Sonic reassured, "I completely understand. Now that I know you're okay, I think it's time you got some sleep you missed out on."

Tails frowned. "What if I have another nightmare?"

"Then I'll be around to help you."

That was all the kid needed to hear. He smiled before he lay back down on his bed while Sonic tucked him in. He quickly fell into slumber he desperately needed, knowing Sonic was looking out for him.

Sonic took the fox's hand, holding it protectively before he said one last thing.

"Sweet dreams, Tails."

* * *

**A/N: Hope I pleased ya, DiddyK. And everyone remember to leave a request in the reviews if you'd like to!**


	31. Friendly Rivalry

**A/N: A little update to keep things going. Check the bottom of this page too if you want.**

**This is a story by me.**

**It involves Sonic and Knuckles.**

* * *

Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy were in their training ground, preparing one another for any future attacks from a villain. Knuckles would beat up a dummy or a stone wall, Amy would keep her agility in shape, and Sonic… well, speed of course.

Suddenly, Sonic accidently ran into Knuckles, causing both of them to roll across the ground like a barrel before stopping in a dog pile. Amy cringed at this, hoping they weren't hurt which they thankfully were fine. But this didn't mean everyone could go back to training just yet.

"Nice going, Sonic!" Knuckles said angrily. "You caused me to miss beating my record for most punches in fifteen seconds!"

Sonic scoffed. "Well excuuuuse me, Knucklehead. I need to make sure I'm fast enough in battle!"

"But you're 'the fastest thing alive'" Knuckles taunted using fingers as quotations. "You don't need training to be fast!"

"I do for my legs, idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Amy butted in. "Stop it, guys!" She was able to get their attention before a brawl started. "You two stop your bickering right now!"

Sonic and Knuckles said nothing; they knew if Amy was mad, it would be best not to argue with her.

"Honestly, I can't understand how you're good friends yet you still have time to argue over each other! Why can't we all just get along?"

"Because he ran into me," Knuckles said.

"Not what I meant… forget it. I'm going to continue training, and you two can pass the time making up like loving friends and staying out of trouble!"

With that the female hedgehog walks back to where she was before, continuing to perfect her moves.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were walking in the jungle to pass the time and calm down after the day's recent events. Neither of them said a word to each other nor did they look eye to eye; it was as if they both had gone mute and the only way to communicate was to do charades. It wasn't until the two reached a waterfall ten minutes into the walk before one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry." Sonic apologized, or rather muttered.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked. "You're starry? As in starry eyed?"

"No. I said… I'm sorry."

"Write this down ladies and gentlemen: Sonic the Hedgehog apologized to Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Get off my back, Knux!"

"I'm not _on_ you back."

Sonic sighed. "Look. I'm sorry for running into you. I should've looked where I was going and I was reckless and I made you mad and made Amy mad and I'm walking with you-… whoa, got carried away there."

"Hey, I was overreacting to that, Big Blue; it was just a record after all. So basically, I'm sorry too."

Sonic sighed again, stopping and sitting on a rock. Knuckles followed suit.

"Amy wasn't overacting that's for sure; she looked like she was gonna explode."

Knuckles smirked. "Oh I can see it now: Amy Rose exploding from anger."

Sonic suddenly went defensive. "Can you un-see it please? I don't wanna have that stuck in my he-… _and _it's stuck in my head."

"Oops."

They stared at each other, like in a staring contest. After several seconds they burst out laughing. For two minutes straight they laughed and Sonic even fell of the rock rolling on the floor. After the two minutes passed they were able to catch their breaths.

"Okay," Sonic said between breathes. "How did we make that funny?"

"I have no idea, but I don't care!"

"Ha ha! I think I almost died laughing!"

Knuckles became serious. "Geez. You shouldn't laugh so much then, buddy. I don't wanna see you die."

"That was a phrase, Knux."

Knuckles paused, then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, right. I knew that all along."

Sonic shook his head before the two decided to head back to the training grounds, thinking Amy had calmed down by now. Sonic smirked on the way there.

"Race you back?"

Knuckles started thinking about it.

"Beep! Time's up! Let's race!"

"Wait, what? But that's not fair!"

Sonic raised his hands in the air at the height of his head.

"I was just kidding, pal! You really need to stop taking things seriously."

"Maybe… but I think _you_ should quit making fun of me."

"For fifteen minutes, it's a deal."

The two friends shook hands before continuing back to the training grounds. Even good friends can have a rivalry once in a while, whether it's in sports or games or anything at all. Sometimes rivalries reach the point of nearly knocking somebody's block off. While Sonic and Knuckles have a rivalry between each other; nobody can deny that they are still friends behind that competitive mask.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's another story done. Anyway, I should mention that it's a high possibility I will not continue this one-shot collection at some point in time and I know it's sad to see a story go; but I have other things to do besides this story, and I hope you all understand.**

**Also, at this point in time I am planning a new story for my user page: Countdown. It's a fanfic inspired by the game 'Splatoon', and is planned to be twenty chapters long. Keep a lookout on my page in case it appears.**

**Until then, ask a request for this story before that chance ends one day. See you next time!**


End file.
